Shattered
by fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V Obaa-chan
Summary: (COMPLETED!) Anzu was tortured and rape and attempted to commit suicide, and now is in therapy, what happens when somone with his own demon comes back? Will she move foward, or be trapped in the nightmare? PRO-ANZU!
1. Dirty

Oh man I shouldn't be doing this I know I shouldn't be doing this but I have to get this out of my head!! I do not own Yugio-oh and own with the fic!!  
  
************  
  
Dirty  
  
She was dirty, no matter how hard she scrubbed the dirt wouldn't fall off. "I can't get it off" she spoke to her self scrubbing harder until her arms where red and raw, some of her skin opening up and bleeding out her crimson liquid. The water continue to beat down her as she slump down to the floor, embracing herself, breathing hard.  
  
The dirt it wouldn't fall of, she knew it was their, she was dirty she would never be clean again. "He took that away from me" she sobbed to herself. The water continue to beat down on her streaming down her bare naked body. Anzu let the tear flow freely while she continued to rub her arms muttering dirty over and over. She closed her eyes as her hands trailed down to her bare chest remembering the way he touched her, grope her and she cried out in resistance. Her hands went down a little further and stop at her lower waist as she gasp out in disgust remembering how he violated her and worst of all took the one thing that she could never have again.  
  
"Dirty………" she muttered to herself clasping her "I'm a slut, I let him….." she cried out hiccupping panic. She got out of the shower, not even bothering to turn it off and she stared at herself in the mirror the water still dripping off of her.  
  
"You dirty, Anzu you're not clean"  
  
Stop it  
  
"Admit it your just a weak slut. You let him do that to you"  
  
I tried to stop him  
  
"No you didn't you stupid girl you let him do it because you enjoyed it, you're nothing but a filthy little bitch" The voice taunted to her. "SHUT-UP!!" She screeched and in a fit of anger grabbed a glass soap container and threw it at the mirror shattering it to millions of pieces. She look at the broken shards of mirror looking at her reflection. A dazed smile appeared at her and she laughed softly to herself.  
  
"That's what I am……I'm shattered……..I'm not who I a" she spoke to her picking one of the shards. She was suddenly fascinated with it how itgleamand how sharp it was. She then dropped it and picked herself up. Tiredly she put a robe around her and left the mess to be cleaned later. She softly went downstairs seeing no one was at home; both of her parents were working over time.  
  
She was so tired , tired of the memories, the nightmore but most of all the dirt that wouldn't wash away she was filth. "He took everything away" she said to herself and she felt her head throbbed remembering that horrible experience, how he tortured her, slowly at first draiwng it out just to hear her cries of pain and agony.   
  
"No, he didn't stop there, did he Anzu? He wanted to shatter you like the weak little girl you are"  
  
Anzu grinded her teeth "Shut up" she growled she hated this voice that mock her constantly she wanted it to shut-up but it was right. "I'm just a empty husk, dirty…." she whispered to herself. She ran and opened the medicine cabinet taking out a bottle of pills. She then broke open her dad's wine case and opened one of the bottles of brandy he had.  
  
"If I'm going to die I might as well have a drink" she said herself chuckling lightly at the little joke she made. She twisted to the cap off and poured out the tiny green pills into the palm of her hand and she looked at them.  
  
"You're to weak and pathectic to go through with it, like you were when he raped you" The voice taunted once again and Anzu grip the bottle "I'll make you shut up once and for all" she snapped and with out a moments noticed, Anzu let all the pills slide into her mouth. She grabbed the brandy and started drinking it as fast as she could. The pills went downlike a rock and her throat was aflame from the Alcohol. Shelooked at the ceiling "No more…no more" she said and her vision turned black.  
  
"No more…….."  
  
************  
  
Well, you like? You hate? Well I'm planning to make this into a continuing fic and flames are welcome, sorry to all pro-tea fan don't get me wrong I'm one too but this is a big part of the story so R and R  
  
Y.V.  
  
One more thing …….  
  
MALICE MIZER 4 LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Despair

Despair  
  
***********************  
  
"How is he doing?"  
  
The doctor look up from his papers looking at the beautiful Egyptian women in front of him and then glancing out at the window, eyeing a tan youth with white blondish hair, dazedly walking around the serene environment.  
  
"He's doing better, the Marik persona comes out less, but it is there" he reported and saw the women lower her head slightly at this. He gave a sympathetic smile at her "The only reason why he is able to keep his original persona is because you come here every day; it's the only thing he looks forward here" he spoke.  
  
Isis nodded at this and smiled at him "Thank you doctor, I should see him right now, it seems he is waiting for me" she replied looking out of the window, seeing Malik looking back at her with tired eyes but they soon lighten up and he waved at her.  
  
"Does he remember anything when he becomes Marik?"  
  
"Usually when people have split personalities, the one persona that becomes submissive does not remember what the dominant persona has done. It's a rare occurrence when they interact with each other. The mind is a very fragile thing. In some cases, the person is lead to suicide, or sometimes they lose all sense of reality around them, and their minds, not being able to take the stress of two different persona's, shatters, but in your brothers case..." he stop when he saw Isis immediately stood up.  
  
"Thank you doctor" she spoke and begin to head towards the door "Isis" the doctor spoke and she stop. "Don't give up, he needs you" she heard him speak and closed her eyes at this.  
  
"I know, thank you doctor" she answered and discreetly exited the office. "Brother," she thought to herself and laid her hand over her heart. After battle city they had returned to Egypt, she thought her brother would be fine, after he got his body back from Marik.  
  
"But..."  
  
Malik begin to act strange, he became distant and he always locked himself in his room, Isis had barely seen him at times. Sometimes, she heard him talking to himself, perhaps remembering what he did or what Marik did in his body. She didn't know, until that fateful day..  
  
*flash*  
  
"Brother I'm home, I've brought some food for us to eat, Malik?" Isis spoke as she opened her door and let out a gasp, seeing the house a complete mess. "Thieves?' she spoke to herself and entered "That cant be, the door was lock? Malik, he must have thought--oh my god" she thought. "Malik?? Answer me! Are you all right? Malik??" She cried out and heard a noise in the kitchen. Cautiously she entered and seeing a shadowed figure resembling her brother.  
  
"Malik are you all right? What--" She gasp suddenly as she saw blood dripping from his face. He turn to her, half his body now in the light, revealing the crimson liquid dripping from his arms and neck. He laugh silently to himself, while holding the stained butcher knife. "Malik...what did you do?' Isis manage to speak out, slightly trembling. He look up and Isis eyes widen in disbelief.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Isis...."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
"I should have noticed sooner...." she thought to herself. After that incident she contacted Shadi in an attempt to banish the evil spirit but it could not be done because Marik wasn't an evil spirit, he was a part of Malik.  
  
Soon after that she placed him in a psychiatric ward that would help him with the personality problem. Though it was hard, especially since his Marik persona took over and began his old way, of killing and torturing. She refuse to give up on her brother, she knew he would come back to being Malik, she just had to be there for him. Little by little she began to notice signs that Malik was fighting to take control again, but she knew it was so hard for him.  
  
"Especially when he found out the truth about how father died.." she spoke to herself and rubbed her arms finding herself outside, much to her surprise.  
  
"Nee-san"  
  
Isis turned and let a warm smile show "Hello, Malik" she replied.  
  
"How is your therapy?"  
  
"It's ok, the doctors say I'm getting better, I'll be able to leave soon" he replied happily, he was grateful his sister came to visit him every day, she was the fragile little balance the kept him from reverting into Marik again. "No, I don't want that, he did so many things when we first came, I couldn't remember but I knew he tortured those patients" he thought to himself, a small chill crawling down his spine and decided to think of something else. "They're trying something new" he continue and Isis gave him a questioning look.  
  
"No Isis they're not using shock therapy, The play music, mostly piano, they say it helps me be calm" he explain and saw her nod. "They say, that Marik comes out when I'm angry or stressed, so I have to be calm and control my anger" he spoke softly.  
  
"Malik, I know it's been hard for you, but I'm very proud, you've become so strong, look how long you've remain in control" she said with pride.  
  
"Isis.."  
  
"What is it brother?"  
  
"I'm sorry, for what I put you through" he spoke and Isis embraced him suddenly. "Malik, you were manipulated, you didn't know, how could you?' she said softly. "What about everyone else I made suffer, Yuugi, his friends, Ryou..I want to apologize, I don't care about forgiveness, I don't deserve it but, I just want to atone for my sins" he express clenching tightly against her.  
  
"I've never had that chance with father and mother, I.."  
  
"Malik, Mother's death is not your fault and father, as much as I hate to admit, he brought his death upon his own self, by encrypting you with a power never meant to be his and resulting in all of this!"  
  
Malik look up, blue eyes met amethyst as his sister gave him a firm but soft look. She brush a few stray locks back in their place. "Malik, do you feel this strong about making amends? They may not forgive you."  
  
"I know, but I am responsible for my actions, and Marik's, and I just want to be at peace, I get so tired of fighting against him..."  
  
"I'll speak to the doctor then"  
  
"You will?"  
  
Isi nodded her head "I will speak to him right now if you want" she said and he nodded his head "Lets go together" he said.  
  
"All right then" she begin and immediately begin walking back to the office and Malik begin to follow her.  
  
/You can't hold me here forever/  
  
\What the fuck do you want?\  
  
/Malik, so harsh/  
  
"Go away, I won't release you" he growled to himself and felt a sharp pain in his head feeling Marik attempting to take over. "No" he said hoarsely clenching his teeth he felt some of his hair begin to spike "Go away" he said over and over. "Calm down Malik, remember the therapy" he spoke to himself remembering the piano music and it's soothing melody and his hair drop back down his shoulders and he gasp in exhaustion clasping his head.  
  
"Marik, you're not coming out, ever," he said to himself and catch up with his sister. "This is a start of a new beginning for me, and I won't let you take that away from me" he thought upon entering the building with his sister.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How do we feel?"  
  
"..........."  
  
"Miss Mazaki, please"  
  
"Fuck a vibrator" She snapped at the nurse. The nurse look at her with weariness "At least I got her to talk" she thought to herself. "I'll get you you're breakfast then" she replied and left the room. Anzu growled to herself "Why the hell am I still alive" she muttered to herself.  
  
{You're so filthy even death rejected you} the voice taunted once again and Anzu growled at it. "And I thought I'd be rid of you" she spoke back and begin rubbing her arms, even here she still felt the dirt.  
  
"Dirty..." she began. She hugged her self tighter the tears threatening to spill the last thing she remember was trying to wash away the dirt, but, it just wouldn't come off.  
  
"Then I try to O.D. on some pills" she muttered. Damn it all, couldn't she just rest? Why would she live with the stain she had?  
  
"Damn him, Damn him," she screamed mentally the tears falling freely. Because of him she would be nothing but filth but worst of all an empty shell of which she used to be. She would never be the happy girl she once was.  
  
She was shattered.  
  
She would never look at men the same again, she never wanted to be touch by a man either, even her friends the people she could entrust with, what about them?  
  
"No they would never"  
  
{What's stopping them Anzu? What's stopping them from doing it?}  
  
"Shut-up! They're my friends!"  
  
{Oh please, the only reason you're so called friends hang out with you is so they can screw your brains out}  
  
"Stop it" she snapped her voice rising with anger every moment as she heard the voice laughing at her, mocking her.  
  
{It's the truth}  
  
"No it isn't....they're my friends.." she defended weakly, pulling her knees up to her chest.  
  
{Is that so? Tell me this Anzu, where were they when he grabbed you? Where were they when you screamed out while he cut your flesh? Where were they when he shoved his---}  
  
"SHUT-UP!!!" She screamed. She clasp her neck and begin to choke herself while the voice continue to taunt her.  
  
"Shut up, Shut up shut up" she hoarse squeezing tighter and tighter. The door creaked open and the nurse came in with Anzu's breakfast. "Miss. Mazaki you're breakfast--Oh my god, WHAT ARE YOU DOING" she exclaimed. She dropped the plate and ran to her immediately trying to pry Anzu's hands off her neck.  
  
"She's too strong, SOMEONE HELP!!!"  
  
Anzu slowly stopped breathing and she let a smile come on her face "I'll shut you up this time" she thought but soon found herself pinned down on her bed. "LET ME GO!!" She screeched at the two male nurses holding her down. She immediately begin to have the awful flashback. When she was held down like this, before he made her dirty.  
  
Anzu begin to panic, caught in the grip of her memory and she begin to thrash violently.  
  
"NO!!! LET ME GO!!!"  
  
"Miss Mazaki please calm down"  
  
"HELP SOMEONE HELP!! YUUGI, JOUNOUCHI, HELP!!! PLEASE!!" She screamed, her eyes wild with fear. "Damn it, she won't listen, someone bring a tranquilizer," The nurse shouted attempting to calm down the screaming brunette.  
  
"YUUGI!!! YAMI!! HELP ME!!! PLEASE STOP!!! STOP!!!!!!" She cried out tears streaming down her face. "Stop..it hurts..." she choke, her back arching up and she thrash dangerously again and let out a blood chilling scream. She suddenly felt something sharp and slim enter her skin. She looked down seeing a needle in her and she begin to feel tired.  
  
So tired.  
  
"Anzu?" a voice spoke to her and she look at the nurse dazed. "Anzu, we gave something to calm yourself down, so just sleep" the nurse said. "He..made...me....dirty" were her last words before becoming unconscious.  
  
The male nurse let go and left to go back to their duties, only the nurse remained. She look at the girl in sad silence she knew what happen to her; she herself experienced it.  
  
"He shattered you, didn't he?" she spoke to the comatose girl now sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Nurse?"  
  
"Oh, Dr.Reyako" The nurse replied. The doctor came him and studied the girl "Is she the one that attempted to O.D.?" he ask and the nurse nodded. "She should be fine after we pumped her stomach; thank goodness her parents brought her in so soon, so she'll be alright."  
  
"I beg to differ"  
  
Reyako look at the nurse questioningly "What do you mean?" he ask and the nurse began to tell him of the recent happenings. "Oh dear" he replied after hearing this, wiping his glasses with a cloth.  
  
"I think that's why she attempted suicide" the nurse spoke and saw the doctor with a pensive face. "Well, her mother and father know right?"  
  
"........"  
  
"Unfortunately I can't tell them, confidentiality, but I will talk to her when she wakes up tomorrow." he spoke and left the room. Leaving the nurse with her once again. Anzu begin to move once again in her sleep hugging herself, trembling while sniffling timidly.  
  
"No...please....don't...."  
  
"Not even in sleep she can rest......"  
  
TbC  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
OK peeps another chappie is done geez I never thought I see the day I would write something so dark, it's usually not me style but then again listening to ten hours of Malice Mizer does that to you  
  
Please review and I would like to get helpful feed back from this thankies  
  
fOX 


	3. When Darkness Comes To Sleep

*When darkness comes to sleep*  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm not sure about this, Isis" the doctor spoke, shifting his eyes between the her and the fidgeting Malik. "Please doctor, you've said yourself; the Marik persona comes out less and less" Isis replied quickly.  
  
"It's true doc, I've been suppressing him; he hasn't gotten out in the four months I've been here" Malik added to him. "Er.." the doctor could only say and rubbed his temples. Could he really allow Malik to leave? From his sessions with him, he seemed well enough but when he reverted to Marik...  
  
The sessions became bone chilling  
  
"Malik, you understand Marik can also come out while you sleep" he added. Malik shivered at this in disbelief "What?" he stuttered out. " You may not be aware of it but he sometimes comes out while you sleep. It makes sense, that's when you are dormant, allowing him to take control of your body" he explain. Malik just look at the doctor in disbelief all these months of fighting him from taking control and one night of sleep have him control his body? He suddenly felt afraid.  
  
And desperate  
  
"Then hock me up on drugs!! You don't have those for damn show" he exclaimed slamming his fist on the floor. "Malik, please, calm yourself" Isis spoke and Malik just growled looking at his feet trying to suppress Marik once again.  
  
"Malik, you're getting angry"  
  
"Shut up!! I'm not letting you out!!"  
  
"You heard the good doctor once you close you're eyes I become free"  
  
"I won't let it happen then!!"  
  
"What are you going to do? Kill yourself??"  
  
"Don't tempt me Marik" he snarled and continue talking to himself. He finally look up seeing his sister staring at him a bit frighten and he gave her a sheepish smile "I was talking to myself again, was I?" he said ashamed. "This is what I mean, Isis, right now your brother is in a very fragile state; he has to fight for control constantly, are you sure you can cope with it?" the doctor asked with concern.  
  
"Yes, doctor, he is the only family I have left, and I will not abandon him. I assure you of that" Isis stated grabbing Maliks hand and holding it softly. "Nee-san" Malik said touched and the anger began to fade away as well as Marik, once again becoming dormant in the back of his head.  
  
"Doctor, I will make sure I won't lose control" Malik said determined. "Malik" the doctor began but Malik cut him off.  
  
"Doctor, do you know how many people suffer for what I have done? For what Marik has done? Let me take responsibility and atone for what I did to them." he pleaded to him "These hands, they're stain with the blood of those Marik and I have killed. I want to make amends to those I have made suffered" he spoke and the doctor remained silent. A pensive look swept though his eyes never taking his attention away from Malik. He finally reached for the phone and Malik's eyes drooped glumly "Looks like I won't be able to atone for my sins after all" he said to himself.  
  
"Please escort Miss Ishtar and her brother outside, and bring the prescription for Malik Ishtar please" the doctor said Malik jerk his head up. "Y-You mean!??" he exclaimed and the doctor slowly nodded "You have proven more than enough that you are capable but I'm giving you're sister you're prescription as a precaution" he explain.  
  
"Isn't this great Malik, you're getting out" Isis exclaimed happily but stop when she saw him looking down "Malik?" she ask hoping that Marik would not appear.  
  
"THANK YOU!!!" Malik yelled at the topped of his lungs and grabbed Isis, standing her up and began to dance with her happily. He twirled her around and grabbed the doctor and began to dance with him also much to the doctors embarrassment.  
  
"THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!!!"  
  
"All right Malik, I see you're grateful" The doctor exclaim finally escaping from his grip panting heavily while Malik gave him another sheepish smile "I'm sorry doctor it's just that---I'm going to be starting a new life and it's thanks to you and my sister" he spoke he never felt so happy in his life.  
  
"I wish you both the best on your journey, just make sure to continue with the music therapy; it's proving very affective"  
  
"YES YES I WILL!!!!" he still yelled happily hugging his sister once again "Thank you Isis, thank you" he cried to her and his sister put him in an warm embraced. He was determine now, he would change, and he would keep Marik dormant.  
  
Even if it killed him  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Anzu sat nervously alone in the small room waiting for the hospital therapist and sighed to herself wincing whenever she tried to breath.  
  
She did try to choke herself after all.  
  
{Looks like you couldn't shut me up again, you're so pathetic}  
  
Anzu growled to herself god she hated this voice in her head; why couldn't it shut-up and leave her alone, why couldn't she been left alone to die? The dirt was still there and she begin to feel sick. Horror struck in her heart what if he gotten her pregnant?!?? "Oh god" she whispered herself and her hands pressed against her still swollen abdomen.  
  
"I'm pregnant with his child??' she choked her body beginning to convulse from the horror of it. She then laughed bitterly "The miracle of life resulted from this" she spat out laughing to herself not noticing the therapist entered.  
  
"Hello Miss. Mazaki how are we feeling?"  
  
"Shit. You?" she answer and the doctor look at her good natured while she sat in her desk. She looked through her papers and her eyes finally look at the brunette" Anzu, the doctor has told me, you attempted to commit suicide, twice. When you were at home and yesterday when you tried to choke yourself" she spoke.  
  
"........"  
  
"Had there been any family problems? Friends maybe, boys?"  
  
The last term boys caught her dead cold and her new found distrust in them and hatred "Fuck men" she spat out rubbing her arms. The doctor look at her interested "Why do you say that?" she ask.  
  
"It's none of your damn business!!" she yelled at her. She begin to rubbed her arms faster nearing hysteria as she remembered all over again "Fuck them all" she said and begin to say dirt over and over soon lost in her little world. "Anzu?" the doctor spoke but only received dirty from her she stood from her desk "Anzu" she repeated and her hand grazed Anzu's arm. Anzu suddenly jerked pushing the doctor away from her.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" she yelled with fear. She fell off her chair and begin to scoot away until her back hit against the wall and she lost herself in the resurfacing memories again she crouched in a ball, hugging herself. She rocked herself back and now saying touched he touched me over and over. Tears begin to form once again as she felt the dirt cover her and reliving the nightmare she could never wake up from.  
  
"Anzu, snap out of it!!" the doctor exclaim and attempted to go near her again but stop; she would only worsen the situation. What could she do? It was clear of the signs she displayed she been raped then something caught eye she had scars on her arms and legs. Anzu closed her eyes trembling, she remembered this; how he locked her in the darkness before strapping her up and cutting her flesh licking the blood off.  
  
"Dark..so dark..." she whispered huddling in the small corner like a frighten child. "Anzu" the doctor spoke "Let me help you; what did this man do to you?" she spoke with firmness. "Leave me alone" Anzu said with anger.  
  
"but--"  
  
"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!" she screamed looking at the doctor with hatred before turning away and continue to rock herself against the wall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"How long has she been in there?"  
  
"Three hours, I can't get through to her" she spoke to Anzu's parents. "My baby, what happened to you?' Her mother hoarse out covering her face.  
  
"I believed she's been raped" the doctor spoke preparing for their replies it usually wasn't very pretty. Her mother just sat there shock and her father look at the doctor in disbelief. "Raped? That's impossible Our daughter--" he spoke and snarled at this.  
  
"WHO DID THIS TO HER!!!" he snapped and the therapist lowered her head at this "I don't know, she hasn't told me; but she displays the signs but I believe, she gone through much worse" the doctor replied. Before Mr. Mazaki could reply they were interrupted by the sound of running.  
  
"ANZU!!"  
  
"IS SHE ALL RIGHT!??!"  
  
"WHERE IS SHE!?!!?" Yuugi cried out. "What are you doing here!" the therapist demanded. "Where's Anzu!" Yuugi just answered. "C'mon lady, where's our friend?" Jou ask with seriousness. "I'm sorry but you cannot see her; she is not in the condition" the therapist spoke back. "Bull crap; Anzu needs us!!" Honda exclaimed.  
  
"So let us through!!"  
  
"NOW!!"  
  
"I'm sorry but you can't see her" The therapist snapped firmly in her voice. "Lady, we didn't come all the way to the hospital to see our friend just to be brushed away. I won't ask you again; let us see her" Jou threatened. The therapist was about to reply until she saw the short boy make a run for it and bursting through the door. "WAIT!!" she cried out but it was too late; everyone went in she couldn't stop them from seeing Anzu the way she was.  
  
shattered  
  
"Aznu...?" Yuugi spoke as she saw the girl in a corner of the room hugging her self crying to herself. Jou felt his heart stop looking at the picture before him "Anzu? What the hell.?" he spoke out.  
  
"Dark...cold...dirty..filthy....hurts..." she said to herself her eyes completely glazed over. Sweat beaded down from her as her wounds reopened themselves. She begin a whole new set of sobs continuing to rubbed her raw arms again not noticing the blood was getting on her clothes.  
  
{Stupid girl, no one can help you, look at you? Do you think anyone would want you anymore? You're better off in this void}  
  
"Anzu, what's wrong?" Yuugi ask and begin to walk towards the huddling girl "WAIT!!" the therapist cried out "DON'T TOUCH HER!!" she cried out but Yuugi ignored her and continue to walk to her.  
  
"Dark....cold...dirty.....filthy.....hurts...it hurts..blood..warm..."  
  
"Anzu, tell me what happen"  
  
"Blood...warm...." she said while Yuugi continue to get closer. He kneeled beside the trembling girl "Anzu, it's ok; I'm here, your friends we're here" he spoke. "Dirty....he made me..dirty..." she said to herself. Yuugi's eyes widen "Who? Who did this to you? Please Anzu, tell me?" he pleaded and gently grabbed her arm.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" she screamed and pushed Yuugi away. "ANZU!! WHAT WRONG WITH YOU!!" Jou exclaim. He ran to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Anzu let out a sharp gasp this was the way he touched he was coming back he was coming back for her.  
  
"LET ME GO!!" she screamed struggling. "Anzu please calm down" Jou pleaded but were drown out by her cries. {He's back, you need to finish him off Anzu}  
  
{Do it, before he kills you; wring his neck like he deserves it}  
  
Anzu suddenly stopped struggling "Anzu, you have to tell us, who did this to you" Jou said while Honda looked at her with pained eyes. He couldn't bear to see someone as who went through so strong reduced to this.  
  
"You did..you." she muttered to herself. Jou look at her and she suddenly jerk to him her eyes full of hatred and rage "YOU DID!!!" she screamed and the next thing Jou knew he felt two strong hands grip his neck and he was slammed to the ground.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!! YOU FUCKIN BASTARD HOW COULD YOU!!!!! WHY?!!??? WHY!??!!!! DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTED??!?? DID YOU!??!! YOU FUCKER!!! FUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed gripping tighter and tighter. Jou struggled to breath as he look at Anzu with shocked eyes "Anzu....stop.....please....can't....breathe"  
  
"ANZU STOP IT!!" Yuugi cried out and with all of his strength slammed his body against her while Honda ran to see if Jou was all right.  
  
"ANZU WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!" Yuugi cried out. Anzu got out of her dazed and look at Yuugi "Oh my god Jou." she turned and saw him gasping for air while Honda look at her in disbelief. She could hear the inner voice laughing at her she allowed herself to be taken control by it.  
  
"Please leave me..." she suddenly said.  
  
"Anzu"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
"We better do as she says" the therapist said and motioned everyone outside, Yuugi was the last one to leave "Maybe Yami can get through to her" he thought and immediately transformed to him.  
  
"Anzu" Yami begin reaching his hand out "Why can't you leave me alone? Just leave me alone, look what I did? Just leave please?" she spoke between sobs. Yami clench his hand into a fist and stood up and begin to walk away from her.  
  
"Anzu, I'll find out who did this to you" he thought to himself.  
  
He door closed and she was left all alone once again trembling in the corner. {See Anzu? You a danger to everyone....how can they help you?}  
  
"I'm sorry so sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry"  
  
Shattered end three  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I listen to aura while writing this for some reason the song help along with writing this it's from .hack//sign  
  
Y.V. 


	4. Solace in Unexpected Arms

Can I still get a cookie Jade?? 

~//~If you are near 

to the dark 

I will tell you about the sun

You are here; 

no escape 

from my visions of the world

You will cry 

all alone

But it does not mean a thing to me

Flow in the song 

I will sing 

Till the darkness

Comes to sleep 

Come to me 

I will tell 

Of the secret of the sun

It's in you 

Not in me

But it does not mean a thing to you

The sun is in your eyes

The sun is in your ears

I hope you see the sun

Someday in the darkness

The sun is in your eyes

The sun is in your ears

But you can't see the sun ever in the darkness

It does not much matter to me~//~

Aura

*Solace in unexpected arms*

************

"Flight 405 Egypt to Japan will be leaving in fifteen minutes"

"Malik, do you have everything you need with you?" Isis ask. Malik look through his backpack for a second check, pulling out his needed things. "Let's see. Duel monsters deck, CD player, piano music, books, prescription--wait where is it, holy crap did I forget it!?!?!" he exclaimed searching desperately in his bag . "Shit shit shit" he repeated.

"Malik"

Malik looked up and saw his sister holding the small blue bottle in her hands "You gave it to me, remember?" she spoke and Malik slapped his head "Brain fart" he said and put his things, except for his cd player, back in the bag.. He sat himself on the seat comfortably, looking out of the window plane "Last time I left this place, it was on a boat" he spoke to himself and the memories of battle city flooded back to him.

"Malik, you get some sleep, you haven't rest in three days" Isis urged and saw Malik tiredly shook his head "I can't; Ever since what the doctor said, I can't, he'll come out" he answered to hear. "Malik that's why we have the prescription ; it'll help repress him" Isis spoke.

"Speaking of prescription, time for my dose" he spoke as Isis opened the bottle let a small red pill drop out on the palm of her hand. She then gave it to Malik. He looked at it; he didn't like to take the drug, the side effects usually left him tired and a mindless zombie.

Like the people he made into mind slaves

"Stop that" he scolded to himself mentally. This was a start of a new life for him first he would apologized to all the people he forced under his control then……..

"Yuugi and his friends………."

His eyes began to droop, he tried to keep them open but he hadn't slept in three days; for fear that once he would close his eyes HE would come out.

And his sister would be in danger

He closed his hand with the pill within and popped it into his mouth, swallowing it down without water "Thank god for drugs" he said aloud and saw Isis give him a disapproving look. "Isis not those kind of drugs" he answered her question that she was thinking. His eyes began to closed and he let his body relaxed against the kosher seats but he still had his doubts, about Marik taking over his body while he slept. He then felt someone's hand hold his. He tiredly look down and saw a slender hand of his sisters his eyes then trailed up to meet with her own.

"Don't worry Malik, I'll be here if you need me" she assured gently. "Nee-san" he spoke before dozing off into a sleep, his hand still holding that of her older sister's. Isis just looked at her sleeping brother and a sad smiled swept to her face "He looks like the innocent child he was before….."

FLASH

"But sister, I want you to come with me"

"Hush, father may hear" Isis spoke to her younger brother who sat on the bed pouting at her with his hands clench in fists.

"Do not worry he is asleep" Rishid spoke, entering the room with the two siblings. "We've been planning this for two days" Mlalik exclaimed and Isis turned away. "Malik, I am not sure this will be a good idea" Isis began she knew how strict her father was with the rules of the clan.

"Sister, no matter what, I just want to see the outside world, just once" Malik spoke sadly. It pained Isis seeing the sad look on her brother but could she really risk her and his safety?

"Ms. Isis, I'll take care off things here………please take Malik-sama to fulfill his wish now" Rishid spoke. Isis look at him with concern and was returned with a face of assurance. "I understand. We will leave at dawn tomorrow" she spoke and saw Maliks eyes lighten and breaking in a wide smiled.

"We'll leave at dawn. But only for two hours."

~///~

"Isis are we near?"

"Just a bit further Malik" Isis replied. She could feel her little brother cling to he. She felt his uneasiness, after all, this would be his first time he stepped into the surface.

Into the world

Both carefully walked up the stone steps, it was too dark to see yet. Isis felt for the opening and pushed it open letting the sun enter into their otherwise dark home. She went out first "C'mon" she urged. Malik rubbed his eyes, the light hurt but they soon adjust. His eyes widen and a pure smile beamed onto him as he walk out shock and joyful as he bathed his whole body in the light the first time in ten years.

~///~

"Is this a street? There's so many people" Malik exclaimed his eyes filled with curiosity while his sister followed him from behind. He ran happily scanning every inch of the bazaar he look all around him never in his life he had seen so many people, it felt great to know there where people besides his family above the world while he remain underground, devoid of life he was to spend an eternity in. He then noticed a women stepping on a book and he picked it up.

"SISTER!?!"

Isis immediately turned to him "What is it?" she ask concern and saw Malik point something to the book he held. "What is it?" he ask pointing to a picture of a man on a two wheeled vehicle. "That's a motorcycle Malik, it is a machine powered by fuel" Isis explain as he looked at the picture in awe.

"Wow, it must be very fast" he said with amazement, much to his sisters amusement. "Sister, if I keep living like this, I will never see this world again…." he said pensively and Isis saddened at this. "We have to go back" she said in a monotone and Malik looked at her distraught.

"Already?"

"Yes, two hours have been up" she replied grabbing him by the arm. "Wait at least let me keep this" he pleaded ripping out the page and stuffing it in his shirt. 

"The pharaohs soul will soon awaken"

Isis looked up, facing a man with a blank expression, his gaze on her younger brother. Instinctively, she stood in front of Malik "Who are you" she demanded and the man ignored her.

"Grave guardian, your destiny has come; the blood of you're family will be spilled to create anew"

Isis immediately woke up feeling her brother now squeezing her hand. "I must have dozed off" she thought to herself and looked at Malik. His brow furrowed and he moved slightly as in a grip of a dream then much to her horror she saw his bangs begin to stray. He begin to whimper, clenching his already closed eyes and his bangs reverted down. He still held her hand tightly but not painfully as if for support "Malik….even when you sleep, you have to fight him…" she thought sadly to herself.

Malik look at his half with tired annoyance as he slightly panted. "Marik I won't let you out!!" he snapped at him. Marik just chuckled at this, staring at his light "Malik, you are too weak; You've been able to repress me for this long but I will take over; it's just a matter of time" he purred to him.

Malik growled at him "Marik, I've changed, I won't let you hurt my family" he growled to him. "Tch if it weren't for the drugs I would have killed you by now, but I'll have to settle for making you tired all the time and your mind" he mocked. Malik just looked at him in contempt while Marik stared back.

"So where going to have a staring contest then?"

"looks like it"

"……………."

"…………….."

"Malik you bore me, why was I curse to be a part of you?" he spoke with one eye closed. "YOU CURSED!! I'm the one cursed with you!! You were the one who killed father!!" he yelled him.

"Malik, _WE_ killed father, do not forget that" he spoke and Malik remained silent at this. "You're pathectic. Asking for atonement?" Marik suddenly spoke. "What I do is none of your business" he snapped at him. Marik laughed at this "Really? Hmmm from what I know you are planning to see Yuugi and his friends, am I right?"

"So what?" he ask and found himself flinch when Marik licked his lips slowly (Tongue thing is freakin creepy O_o) "I remember them well, especially Anzu" he purred rubbing his chin letting all of his tongue out lick his lips after he mentioned Anzu's name. Malik found himself trembling from growing rage "What about her" he said calmly. Marik looked at him with a malicious smile; it looked like he hit a nerve "Oh nothing, I'm just remembering for a time she was your mind slave; And mine" he spoke.

"You also had a small liking for her didn't you Malik?" Marik ask. "That is none of your business" Malik snapped back, clenching his fist. Marik chuckled "Why wouldn't you? After all, she did treat you differently, even after all you put her and her beloved pharaoh through"

"I know" Malik said annoyed and wondered when would the drugs kick in and make Marik comatose. "You treated her differently also, you couldn't control her mind, no, you chose not to control her mind most of the time and you seemed to use her to find out things unlike the other one"

"Then again I always had a liking for Naïve, women like her, it made games much more amusing"

"SHUT-IT!!!!" Malik yelled suddenly which took Marik off guard "You're getting angry Malik" he mocked and suddenly rubbed his head "Yeah will tell your bitching to my drugs" Malik taunted as he saw Marik fall to the ground unconscious.

"He-bitch" Malik said to his now unconscious dark. "Why the hell did he bring Anzu up" he thought to himself rubbing his head. The thought of her gave him a guilty feeling "I have to apologize to her especially, not only I made her my mind slave, but I kept on using her as a means of spying to get information about Yuugi and Yami" he thought.

"Even though, I still like her" he thought still looking at the slumbering Marik "But I won't let you near her, I promise you that" he snarled to him.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his arms he then opened his eyes to see them covered in blood. He jerk up looking at them as the crimson liquid ran down from his hands, dripping to the obsidian ground. He looked up to see the bloodied body of his father.

"Father……." he spoke seeing the figure lay lifelessly on his stomach a huge chunk of skin was cut out where the memory of the pharaoh was engraved on him. He fell to his knees remembering the screams the cries and how he laughed as he used the millennium rod cutting into his fathers flesh. He begin to tremble violently remembering the vivid pictures very well "I was going to kill Isis and Rishid after I killed father…." he trembled and heard chuckling.

"Crawling in my skin, these wounds they will not heal. Fear is how I fall, confusing what is real" Marik began to sing and Malik turned to him. "There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface, consuming, confusing. This lack of self control I fear is never ending.." he sang with a smirk looking at Malik with lidded eyes. "Shut-Up' Malik spoke harshly gripping his fists.

"Controlling, I can't seem to find myself again, my walls are closing in, I felt this way before; so insecure. Crawling in my skin these wounds will not heal" he continue smirking widely at Malik. "that's how you feel, isn't it Malik" he purred to him. "Marik" he began and was answer by a chuckle.

"Confusing everything with reality, not knowing when you'll be free or when you'll disappear from existence; trapped in your own body, like you once were"

"I'm not afraid of you" Malik spoke against him. Malik just smirked at him before closing his eyes, disappearing in a dormant state in Maliks subconscious. He punched the black floor in anger "Damn you!! Damn myself for letting all of this happen" he spoke to himself.

"I will not let you out; I swear it on father and mother's grave"

************

"Oh my" Ryou could only say after hearing everything from Yuugi. "So………oh my" he repeated in shock covering his head in disbelief. He looked up to face his friend with sad eyes full of remorse "Yuugi, I'm so sorry" he spoke and saw him turned away.

"It was my fault, I should have spend more time with her; not on dueling" he spoke. "Yuugi, don't blame yourself. How could you possibly know this would happened" Ryou defended. He looked at the door of the therapy session she was currently in "I came as soon as I heard the news of hear being in the hospital" Ryou said.

"Why Anzu? Why her? She never did anything wrong" Yuugi said, his voice trembling. Ryou could only look at him with sadness, he knew that Yuugi was blaming himself for something entirely out of his control.

"Yuugi"

"Mai, what are you doing here?" Yuugi exclaim more than a bit surprised. "Jou told me…..I'm sorry Yuugi" she replied. Before Yuugi could answer the therapist opened the door coming out and closing it behind her.

"How is she?"

The therapist closed her eyes sadly "She still won't tell me anything, and she keeps saying incoherent sentences" she answered. "I want to see her" Yuugi spoke and the therapist shook her head. "The last thing she wants is any male contact; rape victims usually don't want anything to do with men for the moment" she explained and Yuugi lowered his head at this.

"Miss, can I try to talk to her?" Mai spoke grabbing the therapists attention. "Are you her friend?" she ask and Mai nodded "What she needs right now is female support; I'm sure she'll tell me" she spoke and the doctor nodded.

"It's worth a try, thank you" she spoke. As she opened the door Mai walk in scanning the room only to find Anzu hugging her knees against her, and she felt her blood run cold "No, I need to be strong for her" she thought to herself as she entered the room.

"Anzu? It's Mai" she spoke softly but received no answer. She walk closer to her "Anzu?" she spoke again.

"Please, go away, leave me alone" she heard her whimper. "Anzu, let me help you, please?" Mai spoke and heard Anzu break down into sobs hugging her knees tighter. "Anzu, what happened?"

"He made me dirty"

Mai eyes lit up in hope; she was getting through her "What happen Anzu? Who is he? What did he do to you" she ask calmly. Anzu lifted her face up and look into her violet eyes. She raised her arms revealing faded scars and more revealed along her legs. "Oh my god" Mai thought with horror but it was soon replaced with anger.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU!!? TELL ME SO I CAN KILL HIM" she yelled with growing anger clenching her teeth. "I can't….." she spoke and Mai eyes widened in disbelief. "What do you mean why not?? Look what he did to you!! Why are you protecting him, Anzu?" she snapped at her. "I don't know" she said in a cracked voice and she begin to rubbed her arms.

"All this time and I still don't know" she slipped out. "What? This didn't happen recently??" Mai exclaim and suddenly grabbed her arms. Anzu jolted up and fell off her chair, scooting away from Mai "Please, don't touch me" she pleaded.

"Anzu, how long has this been going on?" she demanded. She saw Anzu shivering, trembling and she crouched into a little ball "Please Mai……..leave me alone…..just tell that damn therapist I want to go" she said between sobs. Mai felt the tears sting her eyes "Anzu……..why?" she thought. "Just go, before I hurt you, like I hurt Jounouchi" she said between sobs.

"Anzu, it wasn't…"

"Yes it was" she yelled suddenly. She looked at Mai with angered eyes "Yes it was, I wanted it" she spoke through gritted teeth hearing the voice still chuckling. "All right" Mai said and begin to walk away from her. She looked back seeing her rock herself back and forth before closing the door.

"So?" Ryou ask. Yuugi look at her with anxiety "please Mai, did she tell you anything more??" he begged. "I'm sorry but it is confidentiality, she will have to tell it to me, you two go on home now" she spoke. As the two boys reluctantly left only Mai remain with the doctor.

"Doctor, how long does it take for someone to recover from something like rape?" Mai ask. "To be truthful miss, no one never get over rape, they eventually heal, but the scars are still their" she explain and looked at Mai her eyes slightly widening.

"You're not saying………"

"I think this happen for a while and Anzu, she was keeping it in………………..until now" Mai explained. "Mai, could you stay in Domino for a while? You're the only person who got through to her" the therapist spoke and Mai nodded.

"Of course, I won't rest until we find that bastard and make him pay" she spoke with fury. 

"Do you think you can take her home?"

Mai look at the doctor "It's just, Miss Mazaki has been through a lot and she's told me she wants to go home, but her parents are at work and I can't go. Can I trust you to take her back?" the doctor said. Mai nodded 

"Of course."

**

As the two girls walk quietly through the streets of Domino Anzu look around her, in fear that someone would pull something on them..

{Pathetic, dirty, slut,}

"Shut-up" Anzu growled through clench teeth. "Anzu, did you say something?" Mai ask and Anzu shook her head slowly. "How is Jounouchi? I bet he's angry at me?" Anzu said.

"He's not mad at all Anzu, in fact. When I came over he……….he was crying"

"What?" Anzu exclaimed. "He was crying. He said how useless he felt; knowing that he couldn't do anything for you" she explain. Anzu remained silent at this as they continued to walk. She then felt something hit her forehead and looked up. Dark clouds began to move in and another drop of water hit her and soon began to accumulate. Anzu look at the rain dazed "It was raining when………"

{You remember, don't you? This was when he grabbed you, all that time ago, the darkness surrounding you?}

The memories begin to come back, the nightmares that haunted her everyday she clasp her head in pain closing her eyes tightly. "Anzu? Are you all right?" Mai spoke and he hand touched her shoulder. Anzu's eyes snapped open and slapped Mai's hand away "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!" she scream suddenly but realized it was just Mai.

Not him

"Oh god Mai, I'm sorry…..I……."she began and suddenly ran away from her as the rain began to beat harder onto the streets of Domino. "Come back" Mai voice echoed. Anzu continued to run faster until her legs gave out and she slumped by a near by alley. She began to cry, all over again, hearing the rain beat down on her.

{You're so weak, the only thing you can do is cry}

"You're right" she sobbed. She just wanted all of this to stop, she thought she could get over it but the nightmares, the memories, they wouldn't leave and the stupid voice that constantly tormented her. "Why can't I die? I'm a horrible person. Filthy, I try to kill jou. The only thing I am is shattered" she cried to herself.

{Of course you are, you're just an empty husk of what you used to be Anzu, no one can help you now}

She crouched in a fetal position just listening to the rain in the now silent city. She began to feel so cold but he didn't care she just wanted to sleep, forever. As she laid there the memories flooded back when he strapped her against the bed while he ripped off her shirt and skirt, just leaving her in her unmentionables. She began to trembled remembering how he sliced her skin and sucking the blood form her arms from her legs, chest.

More flashbacks appeared before her and the only thing she could do was remember, she didn't take noticed of the footsteps walking towards her but she didn't care she just wanted the pain to stop. All of the sudden, she felt someone lift her up and her body became stiff with horror and she began to breathe hard. "I give up, let this guy rape me; I don't care anymore" she thought to herself awaiting her horrible fate again.

She waited

Her head fell on his chest and she suddenly heard the person speak to her in a melody in a language she never heard before. For some reason it felt so soothing and she began to calm down she looked up "Ryou?" she ask in a whispered but was met with hard brown eyes.

No it wasn't Ryou

It was Bakura. 

"Bakura" she said while he continue to look down at her "Woman….." he only spoke back but it wasn't in a mean tone but a firm one. "Kill me, please?" she suddenly said and he looked at her a little surprised. She suddenly clench to him tears coming out "Please Bakura? Just kill me? Kill me and get it over it?" she pleaded.

"Woman, you don't know what you're talking about" he snarled at her. "Please, kill me…….." she said holding tightly to him. "I just want it to stop, do me this favor" she pleaded.

"No"

"Why? You hate me, so killing me will bring you joy" she said to him. "Woman, just shut-up and let me comfort you" he snapped and suddenly hugged her tightly against him. Anzu let out a small gasp and heard him speak in the same soothing foreign language she heard before. She was to tired to fight back, to scream, besides, Bakura was holding her so tightly against him. Her legs suddenly gave out and they both slump onto the ground

She didn't know why but she felt so calm with the dark spirit when she should be scared shitless by now. "Why are you doing this?" she ask in a whisper and Bakura just snorted at this. "Because Ryou knows jack shit about comforting someone's who been rape" he replied in a solemn voice. She felt the tight grip around her loosen and he held her firmly against his chest. Anzu suddenly buried her face in his chest and once again began to cry but this time it felt different she suddenly felt safe with him and she began to feel a little lighter.

Bakura just closed his eyes while he felt the weight against his chest "I swear; Ryou's rubbing off me" he thought to himself. He heard what happened to her from the conversation his light had with Yuugi but he did not mock her as Ryou thought he would after all.

It looked like him and this girl shared something in common

"Bakura?" he heard her speak. "Yes" he replied "Can……..Can you hold me like this a while longer?' she said softly and laying her body against him for comfort. Bakura replied by holding her closer to him and an ironic smile came to him "The great dark spirit, comforting an enemy" he thought to himself while he held the sobbing girl in his arms looking up at the rain.

//Bakura, thank you//

\\ I don't want to hear it Ryou, no one should never have to go through something like she has\\

// Bakura? Did you know someone? //

Bakura mentally chuckled at the naivety of his light and his eyes slightly darkened 

// I know from experience, Ryou//

Shattered Four end.

TbC

************

Following songs I listen while writing this- Crawling, Saddest theme, Aura

Y.V.


	5. Scars

Welcome to another chapter of Shattered. WOW I've been getting a lot of responese from this and I'm sorry to all thoses I'm making suffer ^^;;; but I've been getting a lot of questions about Bakura response to Ryou er, well, this chapter going to explain why….but I have a feeling many will flame me for it U_U;; well on to the fic!!

WARNING!!!!!- This chapter will contain disturbing scenes, and Anzu suffering a lot those of you who do not have a strong stomach or do not want to see Anzu suffer as she already is I suggest to turn back

*Scars*

************

Drip

Drip

Drip, the rain continue to fall in this matter, making the rhythmical sound covering the silent city under it's blanket and to those who remain outside in it. The rain was cold but it was also comforting to Anzu, she remembered a saying: Rain washes everything away. If that was true, how come she still felt the dirt on her? The stain? Even though the rain made everything clean, she still remain dirty.

Her eyes slightly drooped as she felt Bakura's beating heart against his wet clothes or to be more exact Ryou's. It was so strange. Of all her friends that wanted to help her, they couldn't, she was afraid, so afraid the voice in her head manipulating her, to give in to her wild fantasies. No she didn't allow them to near her, she didn't want to hurt them yet this spirit, a enemy to her and her friends cradled her like a child, soothing her pain.

\\Ryou, I'm going to let you take over\\

// Ok//

"I'm going now" Bakura spoke to the girl and she looked up he saw her blue eyes sadden at this "Sad?" He ask a bit amused and surprised. Anzu felt the transformation and was face with the warm brown eyes of Ryou "Anzu….." he said sadly. She didn't answer him, she felt too ashamed that he saw her in this state. "We should get you home; you're going to catch your death" he said concerned.

"Is that so bad?" she ask. Before Ryou could say something he heard footsteps and cursed under his breathe when he saw he and Anzu were no longer alone. "What are you doing out so late?" the thug spoke. Ryou ignored him and began to help Anzu up, much to the thugs annoyance. "Hey shit face I was talking to you" the thug snapped. Ryou turned to him, his eyes slightly darken; he was not in the mood right now. He felt Anzu cling to him frightened.

"I have nothing , your wasting your time" he replied calmly. The thug smirked at him "I think you do" he said his eyes trailing along Anzu's figure. Anzu looked at him scared "No…not again…." she thought to herself, she suddenly felt so weak and alone again. Ryou had enough of this, without warning he walk to thug and slugged him hard on the right cheek, sending him to the ground "You want some of this? HUH!!" he snapped dangerously; he wasn't about to let Anzu go through hell again. He clench his fist and his eyes narrowed into slits, he look exactly like his Yami at that moment. The thug suddenly took out a gun and aim it at Ryou "STOP!!" Anzu screamed out.

Immediately Bakura took over once again and look at the thug with menacing eyes , his ring beginning to glow and the man suddenly cried out before disappearing to the shadow realm. He turned around and saw Anzu trembling violently he walked to her "well?" he ask. Before she could reply, her eyes closed and begin to fall. Bakura's eyes widen and immediately grabbed her, her forehead laid on his shoulder "She's burning up" he thought, He could her fever blazing against the cloth.

\\ Bakura, we need to get her out of the rain \\

// No shit Sherlock //

\\ Bakura take her to my house, we're around there \\

\\ Fine \\

The ring begin to glow again surrounding the two in it's eerie light "Ring, take me to the destination I desire" he spoke and soon disappeared from the alley. Bakura opened his eyes and found himself in the dark bedroom of Ryou's home, he laid Anzu against the bed . Her face was flush and she was shivering from the cold. He went to the drawers, immediately getting some blankets and Ryou's clothes. 

\\ Bakura, what are you doing with my clothes?\\

//Unless you want her to die of pneumonia you are going to change her clothes//

\\ What!?!?\\

// She's your friend so it's only right to do so unless your too small balled //

\\ Fine then \\ 

With that said Ryou took over again and his gaze went to her, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. He gulped and began to divest her of her clothing. His eyes widened in shock, as he looked at her body filled with faded scars on her chest, torso, arms, and legs "Oh my god….Bakura…." he choked out. Bakura remained silent as he saw what his hikari saw his brow furrowing and not noticing touching his left cheek tracing it like if he had a scar once on it. Ryou was in a state of shock "What did this sicko do to you" he whispered to himself.

************

__

"Where is he?"

Anzu sighed to herself she was waiting for twenty minutes but so far there was no sign of him "He's going to be late if he doesn't show up soon" she growled to herself. She let out a sigh and looked up, seeing the clouds beginning to move in and then.

*Plip*

"Oh great, it's raining now" she exclaimed. "Screw this" She thought and begin to walk back home along the rain. She enjoyed the rain surprisingly, she like how fresh and pure it made the air as if everything was reborn anew. She stopped and turned around, she thought she had heard something "just my head" she muttered and continue to walk. All of the sudden she felt something cover her mouth and grip her waist she tried to cry out but the person had his hand clamp tightly around her mouth.

All of a sudden she felt something grab her neck and her eyes shut, darkness surrounding her sight.

~//~

Anzu groaned in pain as she forcefully opened her eyes "where am I?" she thought and her eyes widen when she noticed she was strapped on a bed "oh my god, this isn't happening" she thought wildly and begin to struggle. She couldn't get free and she began to get desperate looking for a way out of this she heard the door opened and she looked up, her eyes widening in fear and shock.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" she cried out still not believing who she saw. He just chuckled in reply and begin to walk to her with sadistic eyes. Anzu trembled at the thought, the truth she knew of what he was going to do but she still couldn't believe it.

"Please, don't…why?" she pleaded but received no answer. He stood besides her and with a smirk, begin to go on top of her. Anzu eyes widen more with horror "Please…" she began and let out a gasp when he began to straddle her, the friction between their clothes grew. She shut her eyes feeling him rolling his hips. She felt his hands going up her pink blazer and grabbing her left breast. She let out a small cry much to his satisfaction, the hand began to move around it and it slip between the blazer through her shirt and fondled with the mound. She whimpered at this and felt him kiss her forcefully prying her mouth open and slipping his tongue in exploring everything, gagging her at times.

He broke the lock which left Anzu gasping for air and she felt his tongue trail down her neck while he made his hips thrust against her. She let out a moan of resistance which only made his advances more aggressive "Please stop it…." she spoke weakly. She felt both his hands on her chest and she whimpered even more. He ripped it off along with her shirt to reveal her laced bra she heard him make a sound of appreciation she opened her eyes and they met with his. Tears began to form in her eyes "Why?" she ask, the tears now streaming to her face. She let out a cry when she felt something slice her skin, her shoulder was bleeding, a trail of blood leaking down. He only smirked at this and lapped it up with his tongue, sucking on her cut hungrily while she let out a gasp of pain. "I want to taste more" he spoke. 

Anzu couldn't breathe

"Please, no….stop….stop….YUUGI!!! JOUNOUCHI!?!! HELP!!! WHERE ARE YOU??"

"Anzu, Anzu, wake up ANZU!!"

Anzu woke with a sharp gasp, her chest rising up and down in a fast pace. She look around in a cold sweat before pulling her knees close to her in an attempt to cover herself from whoever wanted to harm her. "Anzu……" Ryou spoke softly, his brown eyes full of concern. She began to tremble and slowly rocked herself. "Anzu…I'm" Ryou trailed off; god how much he just wanted to embrace her and tell her everything would be fine, she was safe with him.

"I'm sorry Ryou….."

"It's all right" Ryou quickly spoke to her getting a little bit closer to her "Where am I?" she ask. "At my house" he answered to her. "You should get more rest, if you need anything from me or Bakura, we'll be downstairs" he said and began to stand up.

"NO!!!"

Anzu grabbed his shirt clinging to him tears coming out "Please, don't leave me alone….sleep here with me….." She pleaded. Ryou felt his heart beat faster and he turn to her, meeting her scared blue orbs "Please……don't leave me alone……." she begged, despair lacing her every word. Ryou couldn't refuse her request, not after all she been through. "All right," he answered to her.

"Thank you" she answered timidly. Ryou just nodded to her and began to outstretch his hands wiping the tears from her "You're safe here, don't cry" Ryou said and Anzu gave him a sad smile. Thunder boom from the outside and lightning came, putting the dark room in a bright flash in a matter of seconds. The rain continue to beat down on the household showing no signs of lightening any time soon. Ryou suddenly felt himself lost in her cerulean eyes and not noticing cupped her cheek grazing it while her own came up touching his hand.

"Ryou…." she began, snapping him from his daze. "I'm sorry Anzu" he spoke taking his hand off of her. The awkward silence was soon interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing. Ryou was only too happy to answer it.

// Getting a little too comfortable, weren't you light?//

\\ ……….. \\

"Hello?"

"Ryou!! Thank god!! Anzu's been missing for a half in hour!!" Yuugi's voice screamed in to the phone, making Ryou's ears ring. "It's ok Yuugi, she's here with me" Ryou said, trying to calm down the short duelist. "She is? How--?"

"I was walking back home when I spotted her in a near by alley and I brought back to my place" he half lied. He heard Yuugi sigh in pure relief. "How is she doing?' Yuugi ask. Ryou couldn't help but grimace at that question "Better" he could only say. "I see….Ryou, please take care of her while she's there" Yuugi spoke and Ryou nodded over the phone.

"I will Yuugi"

"thanks"

*click*

"Who was that?" Anzu ask. "It was Yuugi, don't worry I told him you're here with me" he explained. Anzu only nodded and laid back on the bed sniffling lightly. "Anzu…….do you want to talk about your dream?" he ask and she slowly shook her head. Ryou desperately wanted to know about the scars, who was the guy who did this but, he also didn't want to pry into anything deep if she didn't want it.

"Can you lay by me?" she ask timidly. Ryou's heart began to beat faster and a familiar warmth crept on his cheeks "O-o-ok" he stuttered nervously. Slowly, he slip in the sheets, his whole body was stiff as he felt the warmth besides him his heart was like a jackhammer now ready to burst out of his chest. "Calm down" Ryou thought to himself this was Anzu he was thinking about; but he did have a slight crush on her, which only added to the affects of his current situation. 

"Ryou?"

"Y-yes?"

"Thank you; you and Bakura, I mean" she said in a tired tone. Ryou let a small smile show as his eyes begin to droop "It all right Anzu, just sleep" he said with a yawn before he went into a deep slumber besides the brunette.

*************

Hours pass and Anzu couldn't still sleep, she was so afraid of having the dreams again, no, she didn't want relive them again. She hugged herself, now in a fetal position. She just listen, listen to the rain, Ryou's light breathing as he slept she closed her eyes but they immediately jerked open.

"Cannot sleep?"

Anzu looked up, only to be met by Bakura who stared back in his usual expression. Anzu immediately look down in embarrassment "Gomen" she whispered and Bakura only snorted at this. "You can't sleep because of the nightmares, am I correct?" his voice spoke making her silent with revelation. Tears began to come out, she tried to wipe them off but they wouldn't stop "Why can't I stop crying" she thought to herself frustrated she hated to cry like this all the time she never cried at all before…

{Before he came and screwed your brains out you dirty slut}

[ shut-up….]

{Why deny it? You like it, like how he fondled you, how he touched you…. How he felt in you}

[Stop it……please…..it hurted……]

{In and out, in and out, you remember that right, your body getting hotter by the moment, screaming for more……}

[no……..shut-up just shut-up]

{dirt, that's what you are, just filth, shattered, an empty husk with memories of that of a dirty dog}

[SHUT-UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

She begin to cry, all over again as the voice began to taunt once again she begin to rubbed her arms again "Dirty….dirty….filth….." she said to herself. Bakura only look with a solemn face, without a moment, he took the sobbing girl into his arms hugging her against his chest. Anzu jolted by the touch but it had succeeded in snapping her from another flashback. "Bakura……" she said looking up to him all of the sudden began crying in his chest. "I hate this…….why…..?" she said between sobs "I feel so alone……." she admitted to him. "Woman, you're not alone" he said to her. Anzu stop and look up her blue eyes locking against his brown orbs "Bakura?" she ask.

"….." 

"Bakura, what do you mean?" she ask again looking at him then she saw his eyes slightly get a sad glazed look and she gasp.

"No…..but…..that's……"

Bakura smirked at her, it look like she had figured it out before he could tell her "My punishment from the head thief, I was Ryou's age, hard to believe, but I was like Ryou…….do you want to know why he punished me?"

"………………."

"I wouldn't let him use a small girl as a means of entertainment. He then decided, that I should be punish, show me my place. I still remember it quite vividly, the pain….excruciating, but most of all the humiliation I felt after it. It was enough to drive me to the brink of insanity, pure hatred and rage, and I slit his throat, letting his blood trickle while he slept. It didn't help, the damage had been already done……" he spoke. He saw the girl look at him, her eyes widen in shock and sympathy. "Bakura……." she said shock and suddenly, much to his surprise embrace him tightly as in an attempt to give comfort to him.

"Why comfort me, I don't need your pity" he snapped at her. "I'm so sorry…….sorry….." she said to him hugging him tighter. Bakura frowned at this why was this girl apologizing when she wasn't the one who done it. "Stupid girl" he spoke but allowed her to embrace him still. "That's why……" she trailed off "That's why, he's the way he is" she thought to herself sadly.

Their eye met once again, it was dead silent in the room, neither spoke but just looked at each other until one of them broke the silence. Anzu's eyes widen as she felt his lips touch firmly against her own, her eyes slowly closed allowing it. After what seemed like hours he broke the kiss, looking back at her, she opened her own, staring back. 

"Bakura……"

TbC

End Shattered 5

*************

No malik this chappie but next chappie he will come so please wait until then, and I am prepared to get flames for Bakura's reason I have a big feeling I'm going to get a lot of them -_-

See ya

Y.V.


	6. A Little Bit of Hope

Welcome to another chappie of Shattered OoO WOW I didn't get flame for Bakura getting Gay rape ^o^ WOOT!! O.o wait what am I saying Bakura getting raped sucks!! UoU anyways I like to thank all the reviewers especially Tea Fan who leave a memorable response each time, that, and I'm making her suffer by making Tea suffer ^^;; And yeah this story does have a lot of Linkin park references, the most obvious being Marik singing a part of Crawling ohm Jade can I have some chocolate chip cookies please?? Thankies ^_^

On another note ppl have begun guessing who is the rapist, and I can only say they'll have to wait and see, also ppl are thinking it's going to be Bakura/ Anzu….don't be so sure heh heh heh ^_~

I do not own Yugi-oh, if I did…….well you guys already have an idea from just reading my stuff @o@

On with the fic!!

****

A Little Bit of Hope

__

Run

Keep running…..

I have to keep running……

I have to get to them, before it's too late

Sweat dripped off his fore head, his white blonde hair flying through the rushing wind. His amethyst eyes filled with fear and anxiety but even so, he needed to keep running. "I need to get there" he thought to himself beginning to feel the weariness in his legs, his body.

The scent of spilled blood suddenly hit him like a brick, he gagged while inhaling the metallic scent. Soon he began to follow a road of blood. The smell getting stronger by the moment, "Please, please…."he thought frantically. In the darkness which he ran the only thing he hear was his panting breath. But more so his beating heart, that seem to bounce off and echo around the darkness.

It was soon drowned out by the sounds of shrieking, which made Malik's blood freeze. He ran faster, the trail of blood getting darker, wider, his eyes widen at the sight before him.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

He suddenly lost his footing, and fell into the blood spitting out some that gotten in his mouth, disgusted. He looked up and suddenly felt his whole body paralyzed. The bodies laid before them bleeding their wounds, the crimson liquid oozing out, to where the trail he followed was. "Father…..Rishid……" he began to speak and noticed a third body. His eyes suddenly got deathly paled when he saw the long midnight black hair. "NEE-SAN!!!!!" He screamed out horrified, seeing her guts spewed out of the large gap in her abdomen. Malik felt bile coming up his throat, this was too much for him to take.

He vomited.

He felt his insides twist and churn as the vomit came spewing out, hitting the bloodied black ground he heard chuckling from behind him and he wipe his mouth, it turned into a sneered. "You…..Why do you keep tormenting me, Marik…..WHY!!" he yelled turning to him but gasp when he saw himself. "Marik? Marik is you. Don't you understand?" he spoke to Malik his glazed eyes never leaving his own. 

"Shut-up"

"Malik, this is what you want. This is what you did, do you remember? How you sliced fathers flesh? How you almost killed Rishid? Yes, your sister is your next victim"

"SHUT-UP!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! THIS IS JUST A DREAM!!!" He shrieked at the other him only to received more chuckling. "looks like we have a visitor.." he heard the other Malik speak. He stop and listen, it was the sounds of crying. He looked up and saw…..

"Her….what is she doing here…?" Malik could only say beginning to stand up "You better save her, before it's too late" the other Malik spoke before disappearing. "WHAT!??" Malik exclaimed but he was too late, the other him was already gone. "Anzu?' he spoke only to receive more sobs as answer. She was crouched in a tiny ball, and she rocking herself slowly back and forth. Malik began to walk to her, and then, heard a sound. He look down, seeing the black floor begin to crack "Glass?" He thought. He then noticed the cracks began to lead to where Anzu was crouched "oh my god" he thought to himself and began to run towards her.

"ANZU!!!" he called out . His arms where now outreached as in attempt to grabbed her but, the ground beneath them broke and like glass, it shattered, plummeting them down in the dark abyss. Both fell into the void, still falling in this bottomless pit. Both he and Anzu fell headfirst "Anzu, give me your hand" he called out outstretching his own; he didn't want to her to die like this. She slowly opened her eyes and tears fell from them, full of hurt and betrayal "why?" she spoke before she, like the glass broke and shattered into million pieces.

Malik just look in shock at the sight before him before plunging into black waters as it echoed in the dark void.

Malik woke with a jerk, his chest rising up and down rapidly. "Isis?" he spoke turning to the right of him, only seeing his sister sound asleep. He let out a sigh of relief slumping back into his seat, closing his eyes "Bad dream…." he spoke to himself. He look out the window and noticed a familiar sight. "Tokyo Tower? We're already in Japan?" he exclaimed and look at his watch. "It's the sixth?? But we left yesterday!" he thought and laughed to himself "Damn, I slept more than 24 hours straight."

__

We have arrived to Japan, there will be some Godzilla turbulence so please stay calm

"That's suppose to be funny?" Malik thought sighing at the lameness the pilot had. He gently shook his sister "Isis, wake up" he spoke but only received a frown from her sleeping face, a smirk appeared on his face and he went closer to her ear.

"Your going to be late undressing the pharaoh" he whispered in her ear. Isis eyes snapped open and she immediately looked around "what the?' she spoke and notice Malik stifling some laughter. "Brother….." she began but then a sly smile appeared on her face.

"Care to join me in his undressing?"

OoO;;;

"You make the most amusing faces, Malik" she replied still seeing the mortified look on his face. He then pouted, sticking out his lower lip "Not funny, woman" he said annoyed, much to Isis's amusement. The plane soon stopped as it hit the ground, causing some momentary discomfort for it's passengers. 

"You have everything you need?"

"Yep! Lets go"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

The sounds of bird chirping filed the air, as the sun came up from it's long slumbering, spewing out it's light and warmth onto the silent city of Domino. Ryou frown slightly at the light intrusion and turned over, cuddling to a near by warmth. His eyes popped open when he realized the near by warmth he cuddling with was Anzu Mazaki.

"Oh bloody crap"

He couldn't help but stared at the girl who slept besides him, noticing that she was nestling against his chest. One of his hands slowly reached up, brushing a strands of stray hair back in place. "It looks like she's a little better" he thought to himself and noticed her eyes slowly opening.

"Ohayo…."

Anzu just nodded in reply, a faint color on her cheeks. "Did you sleep well?" he ask. "Better than the last couple of weeks" she spoke and flinched; she revealed a little bit too much. "Did something happen last night? A bad dream?" he ask concern. Anzu put her hand over her lips remembering the events last night where she and Bakura shared a kiss together.

__

FLASH

After what seemed like hours, Bakura finally let go of his lock against her lips, the two stare at each other, both speechless of what just happened. "Bakura……" Anzu began, looking at him quite surprised. "I….." Bakura tried to explain; but he didn't have a reason for what he did that moment. The rain fell softly against the roof , while the two were in an awkward silence, listening.

"Anzu….."

Anzu look at him; it was the first time she heard her say her name before. "What I did……..I can't regret it, because I don't……." he finally answered. "Bakura…….are you…."she stop as a hand went over her mouth, shock from the thought of it. "Ryou and I are halves of a whole, what he loves….I can't help but feel it….." 

Anzu felt her whole being froze on the spot; this was too much to take, it was so sudden. She felt his arms encircle him "Ryou, doesn't have the guts to confess but……he does lo--"

"Please Bakura, this is too much for me…….I can't…I don't deserve this…." she suddenly cried out covering her face, her shoulders were shaking as the tears began again. "I'm nothing but filth; How could he ever like some slut like me?" she sobbed to him. Bakura eye's furrowed "Anzu, that enough!" he suddenly snapped and the hands slid off from her face.

"You are not a slut you dumb girl! You couldn't do anything under those circumstances! " he exclaimed his eyes, suddenly darkening to a black as he too remembered what had happened to him. Anzu just looked at him some rogue tear slip out and she embraced him while she felt his arms circle her pulling her close to him.

"Y-You're…..the first person….I'm not….afraid…..to touch me" she said between sobs as he felt her stroke her back. Bakura's could only look at the girl in empathy; she went through so much, like himself, all those centuries before. "If it will make you feel better…….I will be here, to protect you…." he suddenly said to her. "Really……?" she spoke in a whisper.

"I will…….I won't force the feelings my hikari or I have on you………"

"Thank you…..It's just…..I can't….right now….I just can't……." she spoke between sobs and continue to cry on Bakura as the rain beat down onto the sleeping house.

FLASH

"Anzu? Are you all right?" Ryou ask, concern. Anzu snapped from her daze and gave him a weak smile "Ryou….I have to ask you something…"she began and her heart began to accelerate. A twinge of fear hit her as she stared into his caring eyes "Can I…..Can I really confront him?' she thought to herself, while he waited for her to finish the question. She closed her eyes, but only for a second before letting a sigh and opening them again. Her blue eyes now serious and clear as she began to put this the best terms she can possibly think.

"Ryou……..what……..what do you see in me……."she finally spoke. Ryou froze on the spot "S-She found out? H-How…..bloody hell….." he thought frantically.

"I……I…..I……"

\ You imbecile, just spit it out!\

/ Bakura….this is harder than it looks…/

\ not especially, I confessed to her last night \

/ YOU WHAT!??!?? /

\And I told her how you felt\

/BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!/

\What?\

Ryou mentally gave his yami a death stare "I can't believe he did that; an to Anzu in this condition also……" he thought to himself. HE looked up and his eyes locked with her own he took a deep breathe "Anzu……I do have…..fe…..feel…."

****

Ding Dong

"Damn…."Ryou thought. "Ano….I'll get that" Anzu spoke and without thinking began to descend the stairs. Ryou just stood there, dumbfounded "I….almost……" he thought to himself.

\Ryou\

/ What is it? /

\ Anzu is still in your shirt \

Without another thought Ryou sped to stop Anzu from opening the door. "Wait Anzu" he called out but it was too late; she was already at the door.

//Yami, I hope she's all right….I worry about her so much….//

\\ I also Aibou, but, I will not rest until I find the person who dared commit these acts upon her \\

"Yuug"

Yuugi turned slightly only to see Jou and Mai walking towards them "Jounouchi, Mai, I thought you were going to meet at my house after I took Anzu home" he spoke surprised. Mai eyes darted to Jou while he gave him a solemn face "I know Yuugi….it's just that……I have to see her again…..she needs to know……it's not her fault; I don't hate her for what she did" he spoke seriously. 

"……Jou….." Yuugi began but their conversation was soon interrupted by the door opening and Yuugi quickly turned around "Ryou, we're here to pick up…….Anzu?" he said. The brunette look a bit shock before hiding herself behind the door, she still couldn't look at her friends in the eye. "Anzu, are you all right? Did you sleep well? Did Ryou do anything? What about Bakura??" Yuugi quickly ask fear glazing into his eyes. Anzu look at her childhood friend for the longest time and she did something she hadn't done in a long time, smiled at him.

"Yuugi, I'm all right" she spoke softly. Yuugi wiped the forming tears off his face looking at her "Anzu, I'm so sorry this is all my fault…..damn it all…..I…I.." he choked out. "Yuugi…." she began, coming out of hiding from the door. "It isn't…." she could manage to say to him; it always hurted her to see Yuugi blame himself for things that couldn't be helped. 

"Anzu" Jounouchi spoke, suddenly getting both Yuugi and hers attention. Anzu immediately turned away from him "Lets talk….after you change from Ryou's clothes…." he couldn't help but joke and saw her slightly color at this. She only nodded in reply "I'll be out in a few minutes, then…." she spoke, before disappearing back inside the house.

"It's yuugi right?" Ryou ask and she nodded. "I'm going to change but…." she began and Ryou gave her a questioning look. "Can you come with us, please?" she ask. "I….I still feel……weak….and….you and Bakura are the only person I'm not afraid of….." she explain to him. "All right then" he answered.

"Thanks Ryou…" she said, before going back to the stairs, avoiding his gaze.

\ Ryou, you will have to tell her, you know \

/It's easier said than done Bakura/

\pfft, I've admitted to her\

/I wish you didn't, she doesn't need this now/

\Ryou, she does……I know from experience\

/ This isn't like you/

\ …………you are so naïve, I envy you at times…….\

\?\

"All right, I'm ready"

Her voice broke Ryou's connection from his dark as he looked up seeing Anzu slowly going down the stairs; she look better but her blue eyes were still dull and glazed and most of all alone. "Anzu……." he began while she gave him a questioning look "Will you feel better…..if I let Bakura be with you" he found himself saying, but he wasn't surprised by it at all; he had a feeling his Yami did something last night that made the change he noticed in him.

Anzu looked at him questioningly but slowly nodded "I-if that's ok with you, Ryou" she manage to speak. "I don't mind, it's just……he's better at this, he can help you more than I ever can" he confessed to her. Before she could say something the ring materialized on his chest while his hair became wilder and longer and he became a bit older.

"Bakura"

"Anzu…..lets not keep the annoying pharaoh and your friends waiting" he spoke and saw her look at him. "What?" he said a little annoyed "You didn't call me woman" she answered and he only snorted at this. He stood besides her and they're hands slightly touch against each other; he felt a jolt in him "Ugh, how can these mortals handle these things called emotions?" he thought to himself but he wasn't doing anything to detain contact for her.

"Thank you…..Bakura" Anzu began. Before she could continue she felt him take her into his arms 

" Bakura?"

"Do not shut yourself; I attempted but it only made my mental state worse….instead, I found solace in making others suffer let them take the wrath of the humiliation I have gone through……." he spoke to her. "Bakura…..why did you have to suffer so much….." Anzu thought to herself sadly. For as long as she known, she couldn't find herself to hate the spirit, despite all the things he put her and her friends through, she always felt he suffered and it was the only way of solace for him; she was right.

"lets go then…" he spoke, releasing his hold on her and regained his usual cold demeanor. He opened the door for her and they began to walk outside, being greeted by the people who were be determine to help the person they loved.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Well, if there's anyway I can possibly make it up to you……"

****

SLAM!!!!

"That went well" Malik thought sarcastically and sighed to himself "At least he didn't come at me with a shot gun like the other guy did" he said to himself slightly cringing at the thought of it. As he walked away from the home he made a mental note of how many people were left to apologized before confronting Yuugi and his friends even though he knew, it would not be a happy reunion.

"I have a lot to do"

"Do we have to run Malik?" Isis spoke and he shook his head. "No; he only slammed the door on me, hopefully he won't get his gun like the other two" he answered to her. Isis only chuckle at this as they walked together. Isis noticed he was tense she wanted to know why "perhaps, It is jet lag" she thought to herself.

"Isis, I had a dream…."

"About what?" she ask and saw the frightened look on his face "Was it Marik again?" she said concerned. "No, I dream's about you,Rishid and Father….I killed you all……"he began and stopped when Isis pulled him in a tight embrace.

"Listen to me; it wasn't your fault and it's doe not mean anything" she exclaimed holding him close to her. "How can I know Sis…" he said; tears threatening to spill. "Malik, you won't it's just a dream….only a dream…" she coax to him.

"If it isn't….." he couldn't help but ask.. "Do not doubt yourself; you're not as weak as you think" her firm tone spoke. Malik look up at her "It is a dream and nothing more" she assured him.

"Sister, thank you" he spoke and she nodded to him. "We have much left to do, little brother" she spoke and they continued to walk. Even though what Isis had said, he felt uneasy about it "Why was _she _there? Something must have happen to her I know it…….Anzu….." he thought to himself replaying the scene over and over again in his head. He rubbed his forehead in pain; Marik was attempting to talk to him. "Peh, like I would want to talk to you again" he spoke.

He let a smile show when he realized something.

It was much easier to suppress Marik now

"This is great, a little bit more time and he'll be submissive for good" he though happily. "It's actually going to happen….my new life" he thought to himself.

But fate had a way of screwing things up

TbC

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Done and done hope you like that chappie oh news I turned 16 yesterday WOOT!!!

R/R

Y.V.


	7. Miscarriage

****

Miscarriage

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Reay to go--"

"……………."

"What? You foolish mortals?" Bakura snapped at the blank faces. Immediately Yami came out, glowering towards the tomb robber. "Anzu…..get away from him…please…"he spoke suddenly his arm outstretching to reach hers. "Yami, it's all right, Bakura helped me" she said, slipping her arm around him for assurance. "Anzu….have you gone nuts!??! This is Bakura!" Jou exclaim about to grabbed Anzu and pull her away from the yami, if Mai wasn't holding him back.

"Idiot, I'm not doing anything to harm her or you, am I?" Bakura said, his eyes in a challenging gaze. Jou only growled at this but disperse his defensive pose "Fine, I'll let you near her; but you better not try anything funny!!' he snapped. Bakura only snorted at this, showing a cocky smirk on his pale features. He turned to Anzu, his eyes darkening slightly "Ready?" he spoke.

She slowly nodded to him as her arm tighten around his "Is it…..ok to hold your arm?" she ask softly. Bakura solemnly nodded and they began to walk towards her house. Bakura sighed exasperated, all eyes were on him "Damn paranoid fools" he thought to himself slightly annoyed.

\ I can't really blame them\

/ Bah. I'm not doing anything wrong /

\ I know that, people take a long time to adjust to something that isn't regular \

/ Feh, I still say they are paranoid fools /

Jou was pratically breathing down his neck; and it was getting on his last nerve "I will not kill them…..I WILL NOT kill them…" he repeated in his head. "Jou, he's not going to do anything…" Anzu spoke softly. Jou however wasn't convince "Yeah, we'll see…." he replied, cracking his knuckles, as in an attempt to intimidate the 5,000 year old spirit.

Bakura just snorted at this.

"How do you feel, Anzu?" Yami spoke, interrupting the silence and keeping a close eye on how much skin contact Bakura was holding to. " Better…..not enough……" she answered to him. "Anzu, I swear to you. I will find this person who did this to you and make sure he punishes for what he has done!" He proclaimed which caused the group to stare at him. "Yeah!" Jou added punching his hand "We're gonna find that creep and have him castrated!" he exclaimed.

"Count me in, no one does this to you and gets away with it!' Mai joined in, her eyes in a serious demeanor. Anzu can only say nothing but hold closer to Bakura "I'm sorry…." she said suddenly.

"For what? This isn't your fault!" Jou cried out suddenly. "none of it was….it hurts me to see you like this….I don't blame you for choking me……I'm angry….but not at you…." he spoke, the tears stinging in his eyes. All eyes were at him; even Bakura had a slight gaze towards him.

"I……I…couldn't help you….when you needed me the most….."

__

FLASH

"Dark……….cold…….dirty………..filthy………..hurts………it hurts……blood……warm……."

"Anzu, tell me what happen"

"Blood………warm………." she said while Yuugi continue to get closer. He kneeled beside the trembling girl "Anzu, it's ok; I'm here, your friends we're here" he spoke. "Dirty……..he made me….dirty……." she said to herself. Yuugi's eyes widen "Who? Who did this to you? Please Anzu, tell me?" he pleaded and gently grabbed her arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" she screamed and pushed Yuugi away. "ANZU!! WHAT WRONG WITH YOU!!" Jou exclaim. He ran to her and grabbed her by the shoulders. Anzu let out a sharp gasp this was the way he touched he was coming back he was coming back for her.

"LET ME GO!!" she screamed struggling. "Anzu please calm down" Jou pleaded but were drown out by her cries. 

Anzu suddenly stopped struggling "Anzu, you have to tell us, who did this to you" Jou pleaded to her. 

"Please Anzu…"

"You did….you…" she muttered to herself. Jou look at her and she suddenly jerk to him her eyes full of hatred and rage "YOU DID!!!" she screamed and the next thing Jou knew he felt two strong hands grip his neck and he was slammed to the ground.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!! YOU FUCKIN BASTARD HOW COULD YOU!!!!! WHY?!!??? WHY!??!!!! DID YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTED??!?? DID YOU!??!! YOU FUCKER!!! FUCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed gripping tighter and tighter. Jou struggled to breath as he look at Anzu with shocked eyes 

"Anzu……….stop………….please……….can't……..breathe"

"ANZU STOP IT!!" Yuugi cried out and with all of his strength slammed his body against her while Honda ran to see if Jou was all right.

"ANZU WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!" Yuugi cried out. Anzu got out of her dazed and look at Yuugi "Oh my god Jou…" she turned and saw him gasping for air while Honda look at her in disbelief. 

"please….leave me alone…"

"Anzu…" he manage to say.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she screamed the tears falling to the floor as she put herself back into a fetal position,, rocking herself back and forth.

Honda helped the still dazed Jounouchi up; he couldn't take his eyes off the sight before him. Honda had to drag him away from her 

"I'm sorry……so sorry……I'm sorry……..so sorry"

As the door closed behind him the therapist can only look at him with concern "Are you all right?" she ask. Jou nodded to her "yeah….." he could only say, looking at the close door, where he knew laid the sobbing girl; one of his closest friends. "Are you by any chance, Jounouchi?" the therapist suddenly ask which made Jounouchi turn to her. "Yeah….why?' he spoke slightly wincing, rubbing his sore neck.

She rubbed the back of her head, as she look at him with uneasy eyes "Lady, what happen" he suddenly spoke, his eyes in a threatening gaze. "She called out for you….and someone name Yuugi" she told him. Before he could reply the door opened, revealing Yami, with a dark expression on his face. He closed the door behind him and walk toward the therapist and without warning, grabbed her white coat while everyone gave him a startled look.

"Who did this to her!' he said, it was a demand, not a question. "What happened to her!" he snarled his violet crimson eyes glaring at the therapist,. His grip tighten around her coat while she look back at him calmly "ANSWER ME!!" he yelled to her. The puzzle began to glow faintly; Yami was beyond angry now.

"Yuugi……….Anzu…..was raped…." Anzu mother manage to say before bursting into more tears. Everyone's eyes widened in disbelief "N-NO….that can't be possible…." Honda talked to himself. Yami's grip loosen as he looked at the crying mother, he was in the state of shock, as his eyes slightly clouded "Raped…." he could only manage to say. His hands slowly fell to his sides as he look dazed in space

"W-When….when….did this….happen" Jou spoke, breaking the silence.

"I don't know…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!!" Honda screamed at her. Her eyes trailed down to the tri color boy who had slumped to the floor by now "I wish I knew, but yesterday….we had to restrain her….it must have triggered …..one of the worst of memories for her. She screamed out Yuugi and Jounouchi…..to help her…." she could only say. Jou looked up to her "She called for us…while she was being….?"

"Yes, I believe so…."

"Oh my god….Anzu….."

FLASH

His shoulders shook while he look to the ground. Mai only gave him a sympathetic look when she remembered how he called her, saying it was urgent. When she came and he greeted her, he was so distant and all of the sudden he broke down and cried, he feel to his knees not noticing hugged her waist, while she look at him shock. "I thought something happen to Shizuka…but it was Anzu…." she thought to herself, looking at the blonde youth. She also noticed Yami was shaking from a silent anger but even so he appear to have a calm demeanor about it.

"He must feel the worst out of everyone….." she couldn't help but think.

"Please Anzu…..I'm sorry….I wasn't there for you….when… you needed me the most……you're like a sister to me….and I couldn't even help you….." he choked back a sob wiping his eyes "Sorry….something got into my eyes" he lied, looking at her.

"Baka…."

Jou looked up and saw she was also crying "You idiot…..stop it…..it wasn't your fault…I'm sorry….for what I did…." she answered to him. "Anzu…." he can only said before the tears streamed down crashing onto the pavement. Bakura couldn't help but feel envious "Perhaps….if I had comrades like she did…." he thought to himself and shook it away.

"What was done was done…..perhaps I can move forward…" he notion, looking at Anzu and with little hesitation wrapped his fingers around her own "Damn you Ryou, you're affection for her is overbearing" he thought again, but he wasn't complaining. "I hate to break the tender moment but, you're parents sre worried staright about you; I think we shouldn't make them wait any longer" Mai spoke. Both nodded and wiped their tears "You're right, Mai" Anzu said and Mai nodded to her and the group continue to walk to her home.

__

[It feels so strange…but I feel…lighter……]

"Stop me if you heard this one…"

"Stop"

"HEY!! I didn't even say the joke Mai!"

__

[ Maybe….I forgotten….that I had people who loved me……that was why….I couldn't handle this…]

"Fine…what's the joke?" 

"Ok, What did the mathematician say to his motha when she ask where did the cookies go?"

"What?"

"I **eight **it, get it? Eight?"

"That was incredibly lame you idiotic mortal"

"I shut myself from everyone and what good did it do? But know….maybe…..I can move forward….." Anzu thought to herself and without noticing laid her head on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura looked at her and let a faint smile show and closed his eyes, reverting to Ryou.

\ Bakura? Why did you switch places? \

/ I felt generous, and I can't stand that mutts jokes no more /

Ryou chuckled at this "My yami's becoming soft" he spoke to himself. Anzu opened her eyes and smiled at him "Hi, Ryou" she said and Ryou blushed at this. Yami only look at the two, he felt a pang of envy and laugh softly to himself "She can't always come for me for strength, I guess" he thought to himself, but still it hurted him but he knew Yuugi suffered the most for what happened to her.

"Aibou, we'll help her like she has helped us; we all will get through this" he mentally spoke to his light. They finally arrived at her house and like Mai predicted they were waiting for her outside, worried sick. Both smiled to her but remained their distance; they didn't want to do anything that Anzu wasn't ready to do, mostly contact.

Anzu looked up and noticed the doctor and therapist were there. "Dr.Reyako, Miss. Misuno" she began. Both bowed their head in confirmation "We came to see how you were feeling, Miss. Mazaki oh yes; the nurse who cared for you sends her love" Reyako said. The therapist than noticed that she had her arm around a guy "that's strange…." she thought to herself, usually rape victims would be afraid of men…

"Looks like, he may be the one who broke through to her; I should ask him about it later…" she thought and her expression turned grin. It wasn't the only reason why she had come with the doctor it was something she knew, that may break the poor girls fragile heart. The parents also had a very sad look written across them; the grouped, especially Anzu, sensed it.

"What's wrong?"

"I think we should all go inside for this" Anzu's mother spoke, motioning everyone to enter their home.

"Miss. Anzu, may I speak to you, privately please" Doctor Reyako spoke and her friends gave a worried look; especially Yuugi and Ryou while their spirits besides them gave the doctor a questioning look; to be exact, Yami was giving him a look of paranoia while Bakura had his-touch-her-and-I-rip-your-balls-with-my-teeth- look.

While they moved away from hearing distance the doctor look at her with a solemn look "What's wrong?" she ask felling her stomach tie into knots. He slowly took off his glasses, what he wouldn't do for a hard drink right now, perhaps tonight he would drown himself in some sake.

"Anzu…do you remember when you attempts to overdose on some medicinal drugs….?" he ask. Anzu flinch when she remembered it and slowly nodded. "Yes, what's wrong with me?" she spoke; preparing to take in the worst.

"No…you're fine….but…..we….we…."

Anzu looked at him while he took a deep breath.

**__**

You had a miscarriage….you were four months pregnant…..

Anzu slowly felt the blood drain from her and her eyes glazed over "W-What…." she said, her voice full of disbelief. The doctor look at her with pity "When we pumped your stomach, we found an anomaly….it turned out…to be your child….you were only four months…so it wasn't noticeable….I'm so sorry…" he spoke, every word hitting her like a searing knife, that had just gotten out of a raging fire.

"I'm sorry….I don't know…..how I can bring solace to you…." he try to say, he felt he failed her, as a doctor in some way. Anzu was suddenly lost in her little world, her blue vibrant eyes became dull, lifeless, glazed as she was in a daze. 

__

[ Four months…..miscarriage……his child….mine….should….should I be happy……?…….Why….why do I feel my heart being ripped out of my chest….I should be happy……but I'm not….]

"Could you tell…..what gender it was……?" she ask, her voice trembling. "It was…..going to be a boy….." he force himself to say, the sight before him was taking it toll on him. "I see….thank you…." she said, her voice was distant and she slowly walk away from him as he turn to look at her.

Yuugi look ed up and noticed, something was wrong "Anzu?" he ask but received no reply. "Anzu?" Jou asked but still, they received no answer. Anzu couldn't hear them, she was lost…..in her thoughts as she walked past them. All of the sudden she fell on to her knees, her arms were holding her up. "ANZU!!" Yuugi shouted and ran to her follow by the others

Annzu started to cough and all of the sudden her insides spilled out, onto the carpet.

"ANZU!!"

Bakura suddenly took control, grabbing the doctor and slamming him against the wall "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY TO HER!?!?!!" he snarled, his grip around him getting tighter. "Bakura, don't!!" Jou shouted and wrestled the yami off him.

"Anzu, what happen? What did he say?" Mai exclaimed stroking her back. Anzu suddenly stood up and ran, from this place from her family, friends, but most of all, the news that hit her like a punch in the stomach. The wind blew against her but she didn't stop, the tears coming down her face.

"I should be relive….but I'm not….why?"

Her footsteps became deafening and she lost all sense of reality around her " It was a boy….I was going to have a son….he….he didn't deserve this…he never ask for this to happen…..how could I…?" she sobbed to herself and suddenly stop grabbing a nearby rail for support as another flashback came for her.

__

"AAHH…..ah…."

She remember the heavy breathing, the intense heat, the feeling coursing through her. She clasped her head and let out a blood curdling cry, as she remembered the night when he took everything away but know…she felt like _she_ was the killer. She sobbed on the railing.

{_You're a murderer….you killed your own child!}_

[I….I didn't know…oh god…I didn't know…..]

{ Yes you did you bitch, you little slut your filth, you're going to hell you hoe}

[Stop it please….please…]

{You deserve all of this…..every bit of pain and sorrow you deserve!!}

__

[ STOP…PLEASE STOP IT……]

She pulled herself up, still sobbing hysterically "I'm sorry….." she said but no one was here to hear her. Her eyes trailed down, and she noticed she was near the river. She slowly begin to climb the railing, pulling herself over, now hanging on to it, while her body leaned out to the rushing river.

"I'm tired of this…tire of it all…..I was only kidding myself…..thinking I could move forward…."

{_You were, just end it all, right here, right now, and sleep…forever}_

Anzu closed her eyes "Sleep….forever" she said and she let go, her body felt so light as she descended to the waters all of the sudden, she stop. But she didn't know; she already fell unconscious, embracing the darkness around her.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Hmm, still a lot to go" Malik thought and sighed to himself "I'm near Yuugi's neighborhood" he thought and grimaced at the thought "Not yet….not until I apologized to the people I force under control before seeing him, his friends, and the pharaoh" he thought to himself.

"Wha?" he thought, as the sound of crying caught his ears. He turned around and saw a girl on her knees sobbing as she held to the railing for support. Malik begin to walk toward sher, to see if she was all right but stop when he saw her pick herself up.

His eyes widen as he saw her go over the rail, holding her self up before closing her eyes and letting go. Malik ran to her in a burst of speed and manage to grab her hand but he lost his foot and fell with her, only grabbing the railing in the nick of time.

"Wake up….." he manage to say, trying to hold on to her hand as hard as he possibly could. He curse when the girl wouldn't wake up; he was losing his grip little by little.

"D-Damn….what am I going to do?…." he thought then his grip loosen and he let go of the railing along with the girl.

Both fell headfirst as Maliks eyes widen in shock as he saw who the girl was.

"Anzu?" was his last question before both plunge into the raging waters below.

TbC

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

I left a cliffy, thanx for the review once again and saying happy birthday, I appreciate that a lot guys ^_^ this one was dedicated to spirit of the ring I say READ HIS STORIES!!! Best damn humor writer ever to come to the Yugi-oh fan fiction community and he write a pretty damn good angst story too

R/R

Y.V.


	8. They Finally Meet Again

****

They Finally Meet Again

"Anzu?" was the thing malik said, before both plunged into the raging waters below. The cold water hit his skin like a thousand needles as everything was drown out by the sound of rushing water. He felt the rivers power pull him along with it. He opened his eyes, looking for any sign of her. His lungs burn and he had to come up for some air.

"ANZU!!" he called out but received no answer, taking a deep breath, he went under again. He search frantically and then saw her, she was stuck on something. He began to swim frantically to her and seeing her hand was stuck against a hook. He grabbed to her, trying to free her sleeve from the hook, but it proved more than difficult as the water threatened to take him further downstream.

"I can't…..I wont let her die" he thought to himself and mange to rip her sleeve off of it and now both were being push by the freezing water. Malik held her in a tight embrace trying to stop himself against the raging water. 

__

"I can't….I wont…."

His hand suddenly shot out of the water, grabbing onto the ground. He buried his fingers into it; attempting to pull himself up. He felt so tired and the waters continue to beat on them both. "I….can't give up now…" he spoke to himself and with what little strength left, pull both himself and Anzu out of the water. He immediately felt her pulse "Oh god….she's not breathing" he cried to himself. Without another thought he plugged her noise and his mouth met with hers, as he gave life giving oxygen into her. After a couple of breathes he begin to push down on her chest.

"Come on….come on…wake up…please…" he spoke before giving her more air and pushing down on her chest again. His eyes begin to widen in fear when there was no change he begin to push down harder but still she would not stir awake. 

"Anzu…..wake up…."

"………………"

"Don't die….don't die….." he said but she still wasn't breathing. "Oh god….." he thought to himself and suddenly embraced her tightly "Don't do this Anzu……I haven't apologized for what I did to you" he cried the tears now streaming down but still received no answer. "I'm sorry for manipulating you, I'm sorry for the pain I caused you, I'm sorry that I put you and your friends through hell…..just wake up….please I don't care if you'll hate me till the end of time…please….breathe woman….breathe" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry…..I'm sorry….I'm sorry" he began to repeat over and over as he held her tightly against him. 

"I'm sorry…..I'm sorry"

__

Anzu slowly opened her eyes "Where am I?" she thought to herself lying on the ground. She look to her side and saw.

"Malik?" she spoke surprise to see the Egyptian boy sitting besides her. "Hey, you're awake" he said happily while he peeled the skin off an apple with a knife. Anzu sat up grabbing her head in pain "What are you doing here?" she ask. Malik stop for a moment "Hmm, I saw you sleeping and I didn't want to leave you alone, so I decided to keep you company" he explain and cut of the remaining skin on the apple.

"Here" he spoke handing her the skinless apple "Eat. It looks like you haven't for the past couple of days" he replied, looking at her. Anzu looked at the apple then to malik, she lightly colored when he kept staring at her.

"Is there something in my teeth?"

"No, I was just thinking, I forgotten how cute your are" he said smiling cutely at her (is cutely even a word??) Anzu immediately look away and began eating the apple color still on her cheeks. 

"I missed you…you know…."

This made Anzu almost choke on her apple and she turned to him again with wide eyes "Ok…now I know you're NOT Malik!" she exclaimed. Malik only chuckled at this "C'mon Anzu, you know I wasn't always a psycho; my sister told you and you're friends what happen to me….." he trailed off a sad look sweeping on his face. Anzu felt a pang of sympathy "I'm sorry Malik" she said.

"Nah, you have a right to say that; after everything I put you through" he replied looking at her smiling. He suddenly laid his head on her lap while Anzu's face begin to glow red. "Is it ok if I can sleep like this for a while?" he ask timidly.

"uh….I guess…."

"Thanks, haven't had a good night sleep in ages" he said looking at her from where he laid. "He's like a cute little kid, actually….." Anzu mused to herself. "You know, you should wake up soon, other me is having a nervous break down"

"Wha?" Anzu begin and all of the sudden, she blacked out.

"I'm sorry…."

*cough cough*

Malik eyes suddenly jerk pop open as he felt her gasp, and her chest begin to rise up and down rapidly. He laid her down she was still unconscious, but she was breathing. "Thank you Ra" he spoke to himself as pure relief washed over him. His eye never took off her sleeping figure 

.

"ANZU?!?!!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"ANZU!?!?!!"

Malik look up, seeing Yuugi and the other from a distance "Oh no…" he thought to himself. He wasn't ready to face them yet, but he didn't want to leave Anzu as she was. "Damn," he muttered to himself and look at the sleeping girl "I'm sorry Anzu...." he said and with a deep breathe jumped into the river just as her friends were approaching.

"There she is" Mai exclaim. Yuugi and Ryou raced over there. "Anzu!" Yuugi called out. Ryou expected the unconscious girl and his eyes slightly widen "Anzu…you didn't….." he spoke to himself, seeing her clothes wet. All of the sudden, her eyes opened, and they attempted to focus, the first person she saw was Ryou "Anzu…" he began.

Tear began to from, and she threw herself on him, burying her face in his chest. Ryou fell to the ground, anzu still clench against him, he looked down to the sobbing girl and embraced her. "Anzu…." yuugi spoke, clenching his hands into fists. He suddenly turned to the doctor, anger were in his eyes "What did you say to her. TELL ME!!" he shouted at him.

"I'm sorry, but that is confidential" he said to him. "Doctor, I think you owe them so much" Anzu's mother spoke. Reyako sighed and slowly nodded "If that's what you wish…..Mrs. Mazaki" he answered and turned to them.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"That's the last time I do something that stupid as jumping BACK into the river…."

Malik dragged himself from the river, sprawled along the ground, while he caught his breathe. He opened his eyes, looking at the sky above him, while his chest rose up and down, replaying the last few events that happened. He remained silent at the thought, the thought of Anzu actually committing to do that.

"What happen to her? She looked so…….so….alone…..kinda like me….."

He mused at this but he slightly sadden at the thought of her being alone. From the first time he met her, or more exactly, spied on her and her friends, he found her intriguing. He never seen anyone like her, it make sense, he spent the last part of his life underground and the only female he came across was his sister.

But Anzu was different.

"She was….so strong….even when she was near death, she was ready to throw it away, so her friends would not get hurt, she even help me save Rishid…." he thought to himself. Of course after Bakura lost the duel with his dark he used Anzu's body to warn his sister to save Rishid from Marik.

"But still….I wonder what happen to make her try to kill herself….it makes me sad…to see such a vibrant girl…become….so dead….."

__

"Hi my names Anzu, and this is Jounouchi" the brunette happily introduced. Malik let a calm demeanor out "My names Namu, nice to meet you" he said politely while he shortly stop noticing the girls eyes. "I've never seen, eyes…..so vibrant….." he thought to himself.

Malik felt his cheeks warm up at the thought. "I should get going to the hotel, Isis must be worried sick by now" he said. He began getting up but the thought still remain with him; Why did she do it? The pharaoh maybe? Malik shook his head. No, he knew she would never do something that drastic over him, he knew the last thing she would do was sadden her beloved pharaoh. He rubbed his forehead in exhaustion and his eyes widen in revelation "My medication! I forgot to take my dose!!" he exclaimed and immediately searched in his pocket. He sighed in relief when he pulled out the blue bottle.

"Thank you god"

He wince at the pain at his forehead; Marik was attempting to break free. His hands struggle to take off the cap but it would not. "Damn it op--AAHHH!!!" he suddenly clasped his head, letting the bottle dropped. He grinded his teeth, Marik was using a lot more aggression this time, making him feel his head splitting in half.

"N-no….I w-wont'……let you…."

"Just give in Malik, you're too weak to fight back"

Shit he was talking to himself again, Marik was gaining more control. He began to shake as he mentally fought for control of his body. "No…no….." he muttered. He felt his hair spiking up and his sight begin to dim.

__

Your not as weak as you think …..

"Isis?" he thought to himself as the image of his sister came to him, his only family left. Then a image of Anzu flash to him 

__

" I won't let you near her, I promise you that"

"My promise….I have to keep….my promise…" he thought to himself. He grabbed for his bottle, breaking the cap open, he was breathing hard he could no longer see in his left eye and half of his body became numb. He looked at himself in the water; half of his hair was spike and his left eye was lidded, as a faint glow appeared on his forehead. "I….won't….I won't….LET YOU WIN!!!" he scream out. He took out two pills and immediately shoved it in his mouth, swallowing them hastily.

He fell back onto the ground, holding his chest, immediately feeling the side-effects of the drugs. He let out a familiar unstable laugh out "See Marik, I'm not going to let you….ever…." he spoke tiredly he began to feel tired, so tired. He began to see double of everything; he had forgotten how strong 500 milligrams could be and that was just one pill, but he took two of them in his panic.

"I took 1000 mg.?….Shit…."

His eyes closed as he went into a deep sleep.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Give me some sake for tonight"

"Here you go sir"

"Thanks," Reyako replied and poured himself some while the bartender looked at him. "Rough day?" he ask and the doctor nodded. "More like the shit hit the fan," he replied before drinking his rice wine in one gulp. The bartender shrug, before tending to his other customers. He poured another glass, before sending it down the hatchet.

"Mesumui Reyako, I never thought of you as the drinking type…"

Reyako looked up only to see the therapist "Can I join you?" she ask and he nodded silently, pouring her a glass. Both sat in awkward silence.

"You know, she's my first patient, right?"

"What?" the therapist spoke. "It's always different from what they teach you in school, sure they show you video's of it, surgeries, abortions, miscarriages….." he stop and took another drink from his glass. "I still remember, when they brought her in, the family doctor was out so I filled in for him…."

__

FLASH

"Reyako-sensei, we have an emergency!!"

"What is it?"

"A girl by just came in, her parents say she tried to kill herself by engulfing a whole bottle of medicinal pills"

"What is her status"

"Stable but the pressure is low"

"Ok take to the one of the stations, how long did they bring her here"

"Just now"

"Good, we can pump her stomach out then" he ordered and the nurses nodded. He noticed a girl on the stretcher 

"Is this her? " he ask and the doctors nodded. He immediately grabbed hold of the stretcher, rushing her to one of the rooms. "Reyako-sensei, are you sure about this? You just got out and…" one of the nurses began.

"Are you doubting my abilities as a professional?"

"No…."

"Good, we have no time for doubt! A girls life is at stake!!" he snapped as he push through the doors.

********

What the…something in there….I can't make it out whatever it is, it's coming out on it's own!" He exclaimed his eyes widen when it fell out of her robe. The room became silent.

"Ka….mi…..sa….ma….."

FLASH

"It's always different, no matter how many films you see about it, it still shocks you…." he finished taking a hard drink down. Misuno looked at him in sympathy "They say that being a doctor is hard….because you cannot be close to a patient, or else it will interfere with your performance….the same can go for a therapist…"

"Misuno-sensei……how can you not be affected by this, for me, I feel, I failed her…"

"Whoever said I wasn't…?"

"…………………."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Anzu? Are you still awake?"

No answer. Anzu's mother let a long sigh and begin to leave the entrance of her daughters room. She slowly descended against the stairs wiping off some rouge tears. "Anzu….look how much you've suffered….I'm so sorry…..I wasn't there when I should have….I know….it was always hard for you to be alone when your father and I went away on our Business trips….but now…..Anzu…..I'm sorry…so sorry…." Her shoulder begin to shake and more tears went down on the sides of her face and she sobbed at it. "Anzu…." she said between sobs. Little did she know, that Anzu wasn't in her room. It was alone, the only thing signifying a sign of activity was the blowing wind, through the opened window.

__

Crawling my skin 

These wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real 

The streets were more than empty, for the exception of some life, from owl, thugs, creeps, and a brunette girl, walking all by herself. She ignored the sounds around her, people laughing, talking, the sound of children playing around, it was all deafened out, all she could hear was a silence and the sound of her footsteps.

__

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface

Consuming…

Confusing….

Her eyes were now dull, grayish, and she was incredibly pale, but, she didn't care, she didn't want to stay in, she wanted to be somewhere away……from everything. Her skin, the dirt, all over her, she felt like it was crawling itching to fall off her. Without noticing, she begin to rub her arms rethinking about everything, that led up to this. There was something that pulled beneath the surface, she knew what it was, it made her retch, she was shattered, her skin, was crawling, and she killed her own child….

__

This lack of self control I fear is never ending 

Controlling… 

I can't seem 

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

****

Now the self of confidence I'm convince that it's too much pressure to take.

"Why can't everything stop?…..Why can't I find peace…..?"

__

I felt this way before 

So insecure…

She received no answer as she walked past the signs of life, not caring where she was going, "I was going to have a boy….I wonder what he would have looked liked……if I didn't kill him…" the tear began to form and dropped to the ground she couldn't take this….but she deserved every bit of it, she was filth, dirt…pathetic, she couldn't even remember the face of the man who did this to her, it was a blur…..

__

Crawling in my skin

These wounds…

They will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

She buried her hand into a pocket and took out a small razor blade, her eyes glazed, she was listening to the voice that ha never left her, since this ha all started. It was telling her to do it, she had another choice…because she wasn't even worth living. She looked at the small blade her reflection appearing on it.

_Discomfort in the sea has pull itself upon me_

Distracting 

Reacting

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection

It's haunting 

How I can't seem

To find myself again

My walls are closing in

****

Now the self of confidence, I'm convince that it's too much pressure to take.

I felt this way before so insecure

She begin to lower the blade and it slid a bit through the skin, causing her blood to well up from the cut. She didn't care, she didn't feel it now, like everything…..everything she thought before, hope was lies…all lies..the blood slid down her wrist, falling the pavement, she didn't even know she was back on the breigde near the river…but, she didn't care, just how sharp the blade was.

__

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

Confusing what is real

Crawling in my skin

These wounds they will not heal

Fear is how I fall

She begin to raise it, as in a trance up to her neck, her eyes were clouded, and she lost all sense of reality the cold steel press against her soft slender neck and she gently graze it at first, but began to drive a little deeper making a 

small cut, across it.

"No…more….it ends…now…."

__

Confusing…..confusing

What is real

****

There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface consuming

Confusing what is real

****

This lack of self control I fear Is never ending…controlling 

Confusing what is real

"Stop…please…."

Anzu turned around to right of hear, her eyes widened and didn't know she gripped the blade, making her fingers bleed. "M-Malik…." she could only say. The blonde Egyptian looked at her tiredly and began walking slowly to her. "Anzu…give me…the blade.." he said in a tired but firm voice. Anzu shook her head "Leave…me…alone…." she said raiding the blade up to her pushing it in her neck.

"Anzu…don't do…this" Malik tiredly spoke and took another step, the effects of the drugs making him so weak, but he knew he had to stop her. "You don't know…what you're…doing…." he try to negotiate.

"SHUT-UP!! HOW CAN YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH" she shouted at him. Malik remain silent and continue walking, he was getting closer to her, but every step, he felt so heavy. "Stay…back Malik…leave me alone…" she snapped at him holding the blade against her throat but her arm was shaking. Malik ignored her warning "Anzu…I don't…but I know….what is like…to go through hell…to be confused….insecure…."

"Shut-up…shut-up…."

"Anzu….I'm sorry….for the pain…I put you through…but…..you have so much…"

"Shut-up…please shut-up" she cried not noticing her eyes were spilling with tears, her arm was shaking Malik saw this, he was right in front of her now. "Anzu…" he said softly She looked up and stared at him she was breathing hard and his hands came up. She try to jerk away "It's ok…" he whispered. One of his hands went to the side of her face, cupping her cheek his lavender eyes sadden at this.

"I forgotten…..how beautiful you are….your eyes…even now…are still alive…" he whispered to her. His other hand went up and gently grabbed her hand, which held the blade. He felt the blood trickled against his own fingers and cautiously grabbed it from her and quickly threw over the bridge to the river below.

"You see….it wasn't….so…hard…." his sight blacken and he felt his body go limp, the medication was taking a strong effect over him and he fell on to the ground.

"MALIK!?!?"

TbC

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Whoo boy now that was a exhausting chapter! Malik and Anzu have finally met, will he be the one to help her? Or will Ryou and Balkura be the ones able to bring her back? What will happen, now that Anzu knowa that Malik has come back? To find out please R/R

I do not own Yugioh or Linkin Parks song Crawling, yeah this chappie kinda turned in to a song fic ^^

See ya

Y.V.


	9. What the hell?

HIYAS PPL!! Thanks 4 the reviews and I didn't mean to make anyone cry I really didn't geez…I didn't know this fic would have an effect on ppl…neyways there's less angst in this instead there's just plain weirdness, and un lemony stuuf er yeah…this is what happen when you listen to paper cut then watch Utena the movie for many days and listening to sunlit garden and Toki ni ai……neyways on to the fic ^_^

****

What the hell?

__

Why is it I feel like today 

Something in here is not right today 

Why am I so uptight today 

Paranoia is all I got left

I don't know what stressed me first

How the pressure was fed

But I know just what it feel's like

To have a voice in the back of my head

Like a face like I hold inside

A face when it wakes when I close my eyes

Face that watches every time I lie

Face that laughs every time I fall

****

It watches everything

So with no doubt

When it's time to sink or swim

The face inside is here in me

Right beneath my skin

****

It's like a 

Paranoid looking over my back

It's like a 

Whirlwind inside of my head

It's like a 

I can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like a

The face inside is right 

Beneath my skin

I know what the face in me

Points out all the mistakes to me

You got a face on the inside too

You paranoia is probably worse

I don't know what set me off first

But I know what I can't stand

Everybody acts of the fact that the matter 

Is I Can't add up to what you can

But then everyone has a face that they hold inside 

A face when it wakes when I close my eyes

Face that watches every time they lie

Face that laughs every time they fall

****

It watches everything

So with no doubt

When it's time to sink or swim

The face inside is watching you too

Right inside your skin

****

It's like a 

paranoid looking over my back

It's like a 

whirlwind inside of my head

It's like a 

I can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like a

the face inside is right 

beneath my skin

It's like a 

paranoid looking over my back

It's like a 

whirlwind inside of my head

It's like a 

I can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like a

the face inside is right 

beneath my skin

The face inside is right beneath your skin

face inside is right beneath your skin

face inside is right beneath your skin

The sun

Goes down

I feel the light betray me

The sun 

Goes down

I feel the light betray me

The sun …

****

It's like a 

paranoid looking over my back

It's like a 

whirlwind inside of my head

It's like a 

I can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like 

I feel the light betray me

****

The face inside me is right beneath my skin

It's like a 

The sun……

****

paranoid looking over my back

It's like a 

whirlwind inside of my head

It's like a 

I can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's I can't stop what I'm hearing with in

I fell the light betray me

****

It's I can't stop what I'm hearing with in

The sun….

****

It's I can't stop what I'm hearing with in

It feels like the face inside is right

beneath my skin

-Likin Park, Paper Cut

"Malik, wake up….please…?"

Malik let out a groaned, unable to open his eyes yet "What happen?" he ask. "You fell unconscious" came the reply. Malik sighed at this "It figures, are you all right?" he ask again, his eyes still closed.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

Malik furrowed his brows "You were about to slit your throat with a razor blade" he said with a serious tone. "Brother, what are you talking about?"

"Brother?!??" Malik thought and snapped his eyes opened meeting the blue eyes of his sister. "Isis, what are you doing here?" he exclaimed. I found you with Anzu…" she began and he suddenly sat upright his eyes wide.

"Anzu! Where is she?" he ask frantically. Isis averted her gaze "I was looking for you and I came across this bridge I heard someone call out your name and I found her besides your body. She look quite shaken up, more so when she saw me." she explained.

"Where is she?"

"She stayed with you, until I came, then she ran off, I don't know what's gotten into her" she answered. Malik rubbed her forehead "We have….we have to find her, she's not well…we need…"

"malik, you can't do anything in your condition, what in the world made you comatose for two hours?"

"I took two pills…"

"MALIK!!" She shouted out horrified and angered. Malik wince at her shrieking "I had no choice; Marik would have took over" he said. Isis just sighed at this and began picking her brother up. "We need to take you back to the hotel" she spoke.

"What about…" he began but Isis cut him off. "I will look for her, but first, you need to go to the hotel, thank god the medication didn't kill you, do you have any idea what would happen if you were to take the whole bottle, let alone two pills?"

"I'd be a vegetable?"

"Sadly you would not live two seconds for that…"

"………DAMN!! What the hell are these? Arsenic!??!" he exclaimed looking at the broken bottle. Isis just shook her head"You best not be playing the martyr Malik" she spoke harshly. "I'm sorry….I've made you suffer" he answered; Isis eyes soften at this.

"Yes, you made me worried but, you are all right, that is what matters" she spoke calling for a taxi. Malik to the bridge "Anzu…" he thought while his sister help him into the taxi.

"Please don't do something foolish….."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Ryou looked up to see his door, it was ringing and he gave a of confusion "Who could be here this late in the hour" he though, a bit suspicious (Who wouldn't be? O_o ) He peered in the small looking glass at the top of his door and his eyes widen seeing Anzu; she looked like shit.

Quickly, he unlocked the door and opened it "Anzu, what?" he began as she slowly walked in. She looked to him "I'm sorry…it's so latte….and…you were…." she try to say averting her gaze ashamed. "Anzu it's ok, I'm here for you" he said and led her to the couch. "do you want anything?" he ask to her and she shook her head. That was when he noticed the slight gash across her neck.

"Anzu…you didn't" he began. She remained silent at this Ryou suddenly saw red. "DAMN IT ANZU!!" he shouted out. Anzu stared at him surprised while he stood up and walked away from her. "Damn it….why do you keep doing this to yourself? Doesn't you life fucking mean anything to you anymore" he said angrily. He clench his fist and faced her "Don't we….mean anything to you" he exclaimed and saw the tears stream down her face and realized what he had just done.

"Oh…Anzu….I'm so sorry…I.." he began. "Y-you're right" she answered between sobs. Ryou felt low right now looking at the crying girl "How could I yell at her like that…" he thought to himself.

"It's just……I'm so tired…..of everything…." she cried. Ryou began walking towards the sobbing girl but hesitated; he didn't know how to comfort her without putting her into more hysterics.

/Bakura…/

/No Ryou, you must be the one to comfort her…/

Ryou took a deep breath and sat besides her his arms begin to encirle her and in a quick moment laid her against his chest "Let it all out…" he whispered to her. "I…I…" she try to speak but it was won out by the sobs. "Anzu….you didn't know….you didn't kill your son.."

Anzu's eyes widened at this _"You didn't kill your son…" _ the words repeated in her head. "It hurted…so much…" she began while Ryou listened to her words "is she…she is…" he thought to himself.

When he entered….it hurted so much….I couldn't do anything about it…but a my body it…it.."

Ryou hugged her tighter clenching his teeth if he ever met this guy rest assured he and his Yami would enjoy making him suffer. "I felt so violated…and he just took pleasure in it…" she continue the sobs growing harder and Ryou without knowing, begin cradling her back and forth. 

"All I want is to forget it, forget it all in one night, anything…just to forget it all…"

"Anzu…." Ryou could only say.He tilted her head making her look into his eyes. The two remain like they were their heart began to beat faster and it began to get warm. "My body…what am I doing" Ryou thought as he lowered his face to hers and grabbed her bottom lip with his own. He felt her shiver but he held her tightly he begin to deepen the kiss while he felt her relax against him. He broke away his eyes conveying a message as well as her own, he laid her on the couch and kissed her again.

"I…can't stop…why?…I want…to feel…her…I have to stop…but my body…." he thought. He let go of his lock and began kissing her neck hearing her breathing slight accelerate "R-Ryou…" she can manage to say, her cheeks a dark pink feeling his smooth lips pecking down her neck. He wanted to stop his mind was screaming to stop but his body wasn't listening.

\ B-Bakura…help me I can't stop…\ he pleaded to his dark. "R-Ryou…don't…" Anzu suddenly said. Ryou looked at her her face was flushed "Let me forget…just one night…I want it all to fade away" she said. Ryou just gave in all of the sudden and reply by licking her neck while she let out a small gasp. His hands begin to move upon her shirt slowly unbuttoning it feeling her breath by his neck.

"Mmm…."

It was getting unbearably hot he felt like he was choking with all of his clothing. "No….I can't…do this…" he suddenly spoke and with all his strength pushed himself off her. "Anzu looked at him covering up her shirt confused about what just happened.

"I'm sorry…Anzu…I can't…I'll be taking advantage of you…and…I'll be no better than the man who did this to you" he spoke slightly panting. Anzu turned away "I should be the one…to apologize" she spoke.

"No…it's only human…to be weak….."

She suddenly looked up facing Bakura she immediately looked down, embarrassed about what just happened between her and Ryou. "You have shared a piece of your tale. perhaps it's my turned" he spoke his eyes darkening to a deep crimson color.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

__

"I remember running…when I was a kid…I use to run all the time.."

"You must have been a happy kid"

"Not really…I lived in a world devoid of life…light….so running was a way for me to feel alive.."

"Escaping your destiny?"

"I guess, that why I always ran, to try and escape….from my destiny, I never asked for it, so should I have to burdened by it?"

"You regret it all?"

"At times yes…I do, I did so much wrong…caused so much pain…"

"But aren't you happy?"

"Anzu, what do you mean?" Malik ask looking att the girl besides him in the bed. "Aren't you?" she asked again. "You're not making sense" he spoke and felt her cuddle against him. "Their was a good chance we may have never met, if this didn't happen" she said. Malik eyes furrowed at this.

"Wouldn't it have been better?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You would never had to go through so much suffering it it wasn't for me…." he began. The sheets covered their naked bodies as they looked to each other. 

"Nothing would change, humans will always suffer"

"but…"

"We cannot escape it Malik, we are drawn to feel these things, no matter how unwanted they are. They opened new crossing for us, ones sorrow can result in another happiness, one grief can turn to a dark gass or a shining light of rebirth" Anzu spoke to him. He cupped her cheek while she grab his hand lowering it further down "What do you feel now? What do you see before you?" she ask.

"I see….an illusion….nothing more…"

"why so cold?"

"It is the truth, is it not?" he ask back. Her blue eyes seem to lighten up mischievously "These unwanted desires you feel,you don't regret them, because it what you feel, it's only human to crave such things, contact with others is not one so common" she spoke back anf feel him slightly shudder as she laid his hand on one of her breasts.

"It's sad…..I think….I have to escape in these dreams…"

"But it is possible, right now, you are needed, we will suffer, very much, we may give into the darkness, but in the end it may happen…." she said. Malik loked at the figment besides him. "Anzu need me?' he ask confused and she nodded.

"She'll fall soon, you need to help her, love her…."

"I can't…"

"Why are so you afraid?"

"Marik…."

"We all have demons to fight but I will be here if you need a beaon of light" she said and took the boy in her amrs. He closed his eyes "I wish…I wouldn't have to wake up from this….I want ot be here…" he confessed holding her close to him. "All need to escape reality but it shatters and we must face the reflection in front of us….." Anzu continued as she begin to fade away.

"Besides…wouldn't you rather enjoy me in reality then in this dream?"

Malik opened his eyes looking around "What was that all about?" he thought to himself, looking around the darken room. "Anzu…needs me? Of all the people she has? That's laughable, I'm the last person she would want to see" he mused to himself. But for some reason talking to dream Anzu made him feel a little stronger.

"If what she says is true then the least I can do, is help Anzu, from whatever she's going through…" he spoke but had to admit his desires were a bit selfish. "Cut it out Malik" he scolded to himself. He looked to the reflection of the window and see it mutate to Marik who stared back arrogantly while Malik looked back at him in a pensive silence.

__

"All need to escape reality but it shatters and we must face the reflection in front of us….." 

Her words echoed In him and the reflection reverted back into his own "This will be different battle, maybe one of the hardest one's I may be facing…..can I?"

__

"You're not as weak as you think…"

"Thank you Isis" he said to himself. He looked to the moon and decidedyes it would be a hard battle, perhaps the hardest he would have to face.

"I have a feeling that she's fighting the biggest battle yet….I'll help you Anzu…one way or another…." he spoke to himself looking at the moon.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

O_o

o_O

I think I speak 4 every one when I say…WHAT THE HELL??? Sorry peeps not best chappie but I added fan service for Ryou'Anzu fans…er, why do I feel impending flames *shivers* well r/r to find out what happens next.

See if you can find the foeshadowing ^O^

Y.V.


	10. Apologies

Hiyas ppl I updated early today, as an apology to the crap known as chappie 9 sorry about that -_- but this chappie will be kinda dark, and I almost cried, writing Bakura's trauma and disgusted with myself actually, so flames will be welcome for it, egh I would flame myself after reading this but if you cannot take it, then I more than understand……

I do not own Yugi-oh

****

Apologies

"Why the hell should I answer you damn question?"

"Mr.Bakura I have to know how intimate you are with Mrs Mazaki" the therapist spoke adding a long sigh. Looking at Anzu and what her doctor thought was her boyfriend. "Anzu…..how intimate have you been with him? I find it bit strange.." she began eyeing the Yami who came out after the therapist ask how many times Ryou and Anzu slept together.

"I did not fucking rape her you sick minded wench" he barked at her. "I never said that, did I? Rape victims usually do not want any contact near men whatsoever especially after an ordeal that Anzu has been through yet…"

"You find it strange she finds solace in the likes of me!?" he cut her off, looking at her angrily.

__

"Stop it, you sick bastard!!……"

"Yes I do to be truthful, how did you break through to her? It's obvious that miss.Mazaki had not the strength to speak so I'm asking the questions here" she stated her eye in a challenging gaze matching Bakura's stare of death.

"_You dare speak back to me? You've forgotten your place little one…I'll have to show you, hold him down!!"_

"Hey let go!! What the hell are you doing let me go damnit!!"

Bakura began to shake at this while she looked back at him "Did someone you know, was raped? Sister? Perhaps you're best friend? How else would you know what to do, to bring her back to us" she ask. Bakura remain silent at this a pensive state on his face.

__

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! STOPI IT YOU SICK FUCKER!!"

"You have to be shown your place"

"….nnnn…stop…it hurts…..stop it…please……."

"Yes beg a little more, you piece of filth"

"Please….stop….."

"With more feeling like I've been doing small one"

Bakura let out an unstable laugh, his eye grew dark, looking at the therapist "How do I know? You ask? Foolish women…you dare ask me that question" he scoffed at her . "Bakura…." Anzu began and grabbed his hand "You don't have to tell her, because I already know…." she replied while Bakura looked at her. The therapist was quickly taking down notes for future use. "Interesting…" she thought.

"Well this session is over, come back tomorrow at the same time, Anzu," the therapist spoke while Bakura just snorted at this. As they left the room Bakura reverted back to Ryou "Sorry about that" Ryou said and Anzu shook her head. "No, I'm glad you came with me, I feel a bit stronger , I think that's a good sign." she explained.

"I just hope Bakura will be ok…."

"I know, after last night, I worry for him, I never knew he had to go through that…."

__

FLASH

"You have shared a part of your tale, perhaps now I should tell you the full version of it." Bakura spoke, looking at Anzu. He looked away, as his eyes darken "IOf all the things I may have forgotten, this will never leave me, not even to the day I die.."

/~*/~*

"Another successful pillage is it not?" one of the thieves spoke looking t a white haired boy. "Yeah…" he only replied looking at his spoils "This will be enough, to help mother" he thought to himself. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sounds of screaming. The other's only snickered "looks like the head thief is about to play with his meat" he commented to the others.

The boy look, his eyes slightly widen "Oi, newbie, you best not get involves in his affairs" one warned and continue with his own affairs. The boy only nodded then he came in and his eyes snapped open seeing that he had a small girl around nine and so tied. He quickly stood up his eyes were in disbelief.

"She will warm my bed for tonight" he laughed at this groping the girl with his hands. "WAIT!!" Bakura shouted put. The head thief look at him "What little one?" he ask eyeing him. "Don't please" he spoke to him. This made the head thief laugh "YOU are telling ME what to do?" he ask a warning across his eyes.

With a kick movement he pulled the girl to him licking at the side of her face while she whimpered looking at Bakura for aide. Bakura clenched his fists "STOP IT, YOU SICK BASTARD!!!!" he shouted and without thinking tackled the head thief trying to wrestle his grip away from the girl. "LET HER GO!!" he screamed punching the him squarely in the face letting his grip loosen. The head thief cursed at this and kneed Bakura in his gut. His eyes widened in pain as the head thief threw him off. He hit the ground with a thud as he held his stomach in pain soon a shadow overcastted his figure.

"_You dare speak back to me? Then attack me? You've forgotten your place little one…I'll have to show you, hold him down!!" he said. The other thieves began to surround him two grabbing each of his arms._

"Hey let go!! What the hell are you doing let me go damnit!!" he snarled to the thieves holding him. He heard the head thief laugh at this. He looked to him a perverse look covering his features "What made you think you would go unpunished, little one?" he ask to Bakura. "You sick bastard" Bakura only snapped back. The head thief smirked at this and begin to walk behind Bakura.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" he exclaimed. The head theif chuckled at this "Showing you youre place" he spoke. Bakura's blood froze and the little girl looked at him with fear "Don't look, please, don't look, nee-san" he whispered.

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! STOPI IT YOU SICK FUCKER!!" he shouted out in pain. He heard him snicker at this.

"You have to be shown your place"

"….nnnn…stop…it hurts…..stop it…please……."

"Yes beg a little more, you piece of filth"

"Please….stop….."

"With more feeling like I've been doing small one" he demanded . Bakura's eyes never left the girl as she look at him, what was happening to him. Tear came out and fell to the ground it hurted so much. The Head thief noticed Bakura staring at the girl "I see now…" he spoke. "No…..no" Bakura thought.

"Kill her"

Two thieves came from behind of the still dazed girl grabbing her. She was screaming and kicking calling out for his name. All of the sudden her throat slit and the blood wash down over her body while the thieves let her body drop to the ground.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEE-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed out. "You should be worried about yourself" he heard the head thief said and let out a cry when he felt him go harder. After hours, the head thief stopped, pushing the boy onto the ground, shaking.

"There, now you know your place, little one" he said and began to walk away from the broken heap of a boy huddling at the ground. Bakura embraced himself shivering he looked besides him to meet the blank eyes of the girl he tried to save, his little sister.

"Ra…..why….ra…." he spoke to himself he suddenly felt dirt, filth, disgust and humiliation but most of all he couldn't protect his family.

{ Filth, thats what you are, dirt….}

"Shut-up"

{Why deny it? Look at you, you're so pathetic, disgusting you whore, you couldn't even protect your sister and look at her, this is your fault, all of it"

"I-I…tried….I…."

{you can never protect anything, look at you now, just a whimpering weak boy}

"I am not weak" he snarled to the voice speaking to him and heard a chuckle as an reply. The laughter continue "Shut-up" he exclaimed his eyes beginning to glaze repeating the experience over and over again.

"I hate him, I hate them all….." he spoke to himself and picked himself up. His eye's spotting the soiled knife used in his sisters murder he picked it up looking at it. The tip pierced beneath his eye at he slid it down into his flesh leaving a mark. The blood flow down his face, some hitting the ground he welcomed the pain as a comforter.

"Vengeance"

He left the little girls body, now entering the head thief's room. He was asleep unknown of the intruder in his quarters. The thief suddenly woke up and looked around only to have his mouth cover and the cold metal pressing into his neck deeply, before cutting his neck open. He slumped to the ground, Bakura cleaned the knife.

"Avenged" he spoke making a small line across the long one he made near his eye. The knife slightly lowered and he made another small gash across the bleeding wound.

"Death" he spoke.

He heard screaming and look out of the window to see his village burning he felt something snap within him "First…they take away, my sister, innocence and now this…." he spoke his tone cold. He begin to laugh to himself licking the knife "This mark….is the mark anew, that the boy I was is now dead, I am now just the king of thieves, and who dared crosses me shall perish, they will all perish" he spoke to himself in a daze, losing sense of reality with him.

"All of them"

FLASH

Both Ryou and Anzu remained silent at this. "Bakura…" she thought sadly and sharp pain hit her head and she fell to the ground.

"ANZU!!" Ryou cried out. Anzu's eyes widened at the oncoming flash back "N-No" she whispered shaking. Some rogue tears slip as she remembered it, but she couldn't see his face, it was blurred. The flashback ended with Anzu gasping out. Ryou held the girl in her his arms "Are you all right?" he ask again and she nodded.

__

"Yeah, it was just another flashback…" she said tiredly. "Did you see his face this time?" Ryou ask eagerly. Anzu shook her head "No, it was blurred…why can't I remember his face, why?" she said.

"Maybe you're trying to repress the memory" Ryou suggested.

"That could be it." she replied while Ryou helped her up.

'Uh, is she ok?"

"yeah she's fine……you…."

Anzu looked up and her eyes widened "Malik…" she said her breathe slightly taken aback. He nodded his head "Anzu, I'm glad you're doing well" he answered back. Before he could say anything else Bakura appeared and lunged at the boy.

"You, I'LL KILL YOU!!" He shouted as both fell to the ground. The two boys were now wrestling with each other "Bakura, stop it" Anzu pleaded grabbing his arms allowing Malik the time needed to get away form him. Both looked at each other Bakura with a look of anger but was still being held back by Anzu, and Malik looking back, at a pensive state.

"Let me explain"

"Is that so?" Bakura ask, acid lacing his words. Malik slowly nodded. "But that is beyond the reason why I am here" he begin. "Stay behind me" Bakura whispered to Anzu putting an protective arm in front of her. Malik began to walk to them "Stay where you are" Bakura snarled, the Millennium Ring now glowing threateningly. Malik then kneeled on to the ground bowing his head to them, much to Bakura's and Anzu's surprise.

"I have come, to right the wrong I have done unto those I have made suffer" he spoke. Bakura snorted at this "Why should I believe that mortal" he snapped.

"How do I know this isn't some ploy, to obtain my Ring" he spoke looking at him amused.

"I should just send you to the shadow realm from where you grovel" he threatened. "Bakura stop it" Anzu said and he looked at her "Why are you fending for him?" he spoke bewildered.

"Because he save me from killing myself" she answered to him. Bakura grabbed a hold of her arm "You knew he was here!?!!" he exclaimed a bit angered. Anzu met his eyes with own slightly angered ones "What if I did?" she snapped back. Bakura turned to the still kneeling boy.

"The things I done where unforgivable, and in the end made you suffer, because of me you and your hikari disappeared. But I've seen the error of my ways, and I deeply regret them all, Bakura…Ryou, I am sorry for what I did"

Bakura looked at him in disgust "Do you expect me to forgive you, eh?" he spat. "I do not, because I do not deserve your, Ryou's or Anzu's forgiveness I just want to repent for what I have done" he explain looking up at them. Bakura snorted at this "Do not wait anytime soon mortal" he shot at him. "Anzu, I do not deserve your forgiveness either, but I want to apologize for what I put you through, I am sorry, I have made you suffer so" he said bowing to her. Bakura said nothing but look at the boy along with Anzu. Anzu began to walk to him, Bakura giving her a warning stare, but she just shook her head, ignoring it and walk to the boy.

"Malik…..I…..forgive you….."

Malik look up facing the girl who was kneeling in front of him. "What?" he ask in disbelief. "I forgive you, Malik" she repeated. "W-why?" he ask still in disbelief. She smiled at this "You already showed me you have changed, and…..everyone deserves a second chance, right? Bakura?" she answered and heard the Yami snort behind her.

"You saved my life, twice, it was you who saved me from drowning, right?" she ask and he nodded. "Anzu….I don't….don't deserve this…" he said. "I think you do" she whispered to him. "Thank you…" he said. He began to stand up along with her he wiped his eyes "Got something in my eyes" he lied, trying to hide the tears. "It's all right" she said to him.

"Malik…"

Malik turned around to face Ryou, Bakura's hikari and gulped "Ryou" he began, feeling very guilty now. "I heard what you said Malik" Ryou replied. Malik remained silent at this "You do not have to forgive me, just allow me to make it up to you" he offered.

"To be truthful, I don't know if I can find it to forgive you like Anzu demonstrated so easily, but, I believe that you've change, I just need a bit more time" he spoke and heard his yami growled at this "Unlike some people" he said to himself.

"I understand" Malik replied and begin to walk away "Malik, where are you going?" Anzu ask. Malik turned to her "To find the rest of your friends, I must apologize to them as well" he answered. "Wait" she called out, Malik looked at her a bit confused.

"Come with us, we're all meeting at the game shop" she said. Malik look astray "Wouldn't it be in bad company?" he said referring to Bakura. "Is it ok, Ryou?" she ask and he slowly nodded his head.

"I guess" he answered uneasily.

As the three walk all was silent between them "Malik , did you come by yourself?" Anzu asked. Malik shook his head "No, Nee-san came also, but she's still sleeping at the hotel" he explained. "What have you been doing, the last couple of months?" Ryou couldn't help but ask. Malik gave a look of uneasiness "I've, been….coping" he could only say. Ryou remain silent at this "I've been coping as well" Anzu suddenly say and took a hold of Ryou's arm.

"But, I've been getting help" she said looking to Ryou, he smiled back wrapping his hand around with hers. Malik couldn't help but feel a little disappointed "She has Ryou, she's lucky" he thought to himself. He found himself looking in front of the game shop and stopped.

"You don't have to come in" Anzu spoke. "It's all right, it's just, I don't know about facing them all at once, if my sister was here then I would have…"

"A bit of confidence?" a female voice finished for him. "Isis" Anzu spoke and the woman smiled to her "Anzu, Ryou, how have you two been?" she ask to them.

"Nee-san, how?" Malik began and Isis playfully smiled at him. "Malik, I'm you're sister, do you think I would let you face this alone?" she ask. Malik shook his head and out a weary smile "No…of course not, thank you, nee-san" he said.

He took a deep breathe and entered the game shop

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

__

"What was your dream, when you were a child?"

"To dance, I always wanted to be a dancer"

"That's a beautiful dream you have you know, what kind of dance?"

"Ballet"

"Why that?"

"It's a way to test my true strength, Ballet requires discipline, stability, strength, I want to see if I have that, but also to feel free"

"Is that the only dream you have?"

"Of course not, I have others but, lately, I'm beginning to lose them….one by one…."

"How come?" Kaiba ask sitting on a tree branch. Anzu looked up to him "Why are you here?" she ask more than a bit confused. "Whoever said I was the Kaiba you know in reality?" he spoke back with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"So you're not him?" Anzu ask. "No and yes, you can say I'm a sprit guide or another voice in your head" he replied. "I see…" Anzu said. "When father adopted us, I lost my soul." he suddenly said. Anzu looked up a bit surprise by the information.

"What?"

"When he took me and Mokuba, he sold my soul, so I would thrive to become like him, so I lost my innocence. In a way, a part of me died and a new me was born, and…well you can see how I am in reality?" he spoke looking at the lake..

"You've lost a part of yourself, haven't you?"

"Yes, yes I have, when that man ravaged me…." she begin, hugging herself. Kaiba looked at her than to the lake. "All people, lose their innocence in different ways, human are never meant to remain innocent we are born into a world full of death, despair, corruption, and even hope, but we are flawed, that is why we live, to fix the mistakes that cannot be erased"

"But there is hope, because as humans we cannot stop in one place, we have to move forward" Kaiba explained. Anzu looked up to him. "So I have to move?" she ask.

"Look at the lake Anzu. You see water right?"

"Yes…."

"I do not. I see a balance to everything, a contradiction, water gives us life. Yet, the very same thing that helps us live can kill us, isn't that interesting?" he mused. He threw a rock into the lake creating ripples distorting their images. "But it also shows the nature of humans, we have ripples, we are complex yet simple, and like the ripple as they move and disappears, so do our hardships eventually do, but it takes true humanity, to be able to move forward from something traumatizing, it's how you move forward determines the person you become. If I had been more strong against Gozaburo, perhaps I wouldn't have turned out the way I am in reality yet, I still move forward for my sake and Mokubas."

"I have to find my way to move forward?"

"Yes, how you do it, determines if you truly have the strength, but remember, you're not alone" Kaiba's words echoed around. Anzu looked to the lake around her and closed her eyes.

Anzu opened her eyes and look around her dark bedroom before laying back down "Why was Kaiba in my dream?" She thought confused. His words echoing in her. "I wish I knew…" she stop when she heard something being thrown against the window. "What the?" she thought and walked towards it. Seeing Malik waving to her. Her eyes widened as she opened the window.

"Malik why are you here so late? How did you know where I live??" she whispered to him. "Can I talk to you?" he ask, ignoring the other question completely. She nodded "Just climb up the tree" she said. Malik nodded and jumped into the tree now balancing him between the top branches. "You can sit on the window still you know" she offered. Malik sat on it.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" she ask. "I want to know…why did you forgive me so quickly?" he ask. Anzu was a bit confused by this "What?" she said. "I want to know after everything I've done, you forgive me so easily, why?" he ask.

"Because, I know that you really regret it, besides, I'm not one to keep grudges" she answered softly while hearing Malik give a long sigh. "Too bad your friends cannot" he answered and she shook her head. "Give them time and they'll come around" she assured. "That not the only thing I want to talk to you about" he said and Anzu remained silent, she knew what he wanted to ask.

"Why? Why did you do those things to yourself?"

"I have my reasons, Malik" she said. Both remain silent.

"I've been on medication" Malik began, Anzu looked up at him. He was looking out, a distant look on his eyes "After the battle between Yami and my own, my sister thought I was well enough, but it turned out, I have a mental disorder" he worded, he didn't want to frighten her, saying that his disorder was Marik.

"For four months, I've been fighting against my demons…" he trailed off taking out his bottle. "They give me these to keep me in control" he explained. "Malik….I'm so sorry to hear that…" Anzu spoke. "That's besides the point, I want to make it up to you, after everything I've done, let me help you Anzu, please" he replied.

Anzu turned away from this and took a deep breath remembering Kaiba's words 

__

"How you move forward determines the person you become"

"I…was raped…and tortured…..four months ago…"

Malik's eyes widened.

"Oh god……Anzu….."

TbC

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Their chappie 10 finish WOOT I think five mre chapter will finish this story oh Tea Fan that was cool how you quote what dream Anzu said ^O^ thank you everyone for the reviews as always don't worry you'll find out who did the deed soon enough r/r

Y.V.

__

Find the foreshadowing ^O^


	11. Heart In Confusion, Resurfacing Memories

****

Heart In Confusion, Resurfacing Memories

"You're coping quite well, Miss.Mazaki, I'm quite happy for you, it is evident from the group hug you gave your friends, you are no longer afraid to be touch by anyone but Ryou" Miss, Misuno spoke. Anzu nodded happily "Yeah, I've been a little better each day, because I have them, my family, helping me" she added to the doctors words.

"Even so, you still have been repressing what the man has looked like, haven't you?" she ask. Anzu remain silent for a couple of moments "I've been trying to see his face, but, I can't see him, for some reason…." she said. The doctor nodded at this "It's all right, maybe it's better this way, sometimes not remembering may be the best thing"

"But….I felt like my footsteps have been cut off from somewhere" she explain. Misuno just mused at this "Do not think much into it, it takes a long time to recover, I'm thankful you have people who love you, especially that Ryou boy."

"Misuno, can I ask you something?"

"yes?"

"I had a dream, about someone I know….Seto Kaiba…." she began. The therapists eyes widen "You know Kaiba of Kaiba corp?" she ask a bit surprised. "More or less, we were at a lake, and he was telling me how he lost his innocence from his father, and he died yet was reborn. He then went on to say that, how you move forward determines the person you are. Because as humans we must move along"

"It's certainly true of what he say, about moving forward I mean , perhaps, your subconscious came in his form, because you can relate to him" she suggested. "Also….I've been seeing a friend telling him about this, he also has problems like I do, so in a way we help each other cope." 

"That's good to hear, you can help someone while he helps you along" she said. "Yeah, he saved me from drowning and then from slitting my throat, I'm in his debt forever" she said but a saddened face.

"He'll leave soon….."

"It's all right to feel sad, a friend leaving is hard, so, you must make the time left with him memorable" Misuno spoke. She looked at her watch "I believe our session has ended, Anzu, if you want, you do not have to come tomorrow, you have recuperating splendidly….besides I hear that a carnival is suppose to come tonight for a few days" she added. Anzu smiled at her tiredly "ok thanks" she said. She stood from the chair and began walking to the door.

"Anzu…."

"Yes doctor?"

"Do not search the truth, unless you are ready to take the blows, their may be a reason why you are suppressing his face" she spoke. Anzu only nodded before opening the door, exiting from the therapists office.

__

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Malik held his sides in pain as he slammed to the floor gasping hard. He clench his eyes and teeth, suffering from the pills and the side effects. He cried out in pain as he felt his head and insides being tear apart.

"ISIS WHERE ARE YOU!?? NEE-SAN!?!!?" He cried out. His sister quickly came running in "What's wrong Malik?" she ask concerned. "S-Something's wrong with me.." he began but was cut off with another cry of pain now holding his head. His eye's widened in fear "The medicine…it's not working anymore?" he thought himself with horror. He had to warn Isis before Marik took control.

"Isis…he's coming out, get away while you still can…" he pleaded. Isis eyes widen in horror. "that can't be….the medication" she began. "Nee-san, it isn't working anymore, go…before he comes out…I can't fight him off….much longer" he pleaded. Isis shook her head "No Malik, you can't just give in like this…you have to fight back!! You need to win this battle" she urged.

"Nee-san please before it's…." he was cut off when she embraced her. "Malik, you have to be strong, I'm here with you, we'll fight him…together" she pleaded holding him tightly against her. "Nee-san…" he trailed off and closed his eyes. The two siblings stayed, silently. Malik brows furrowed, his eyes and teeth clench and he trembled. He held his fists tightly. Isis prayed while holding him close to her.

__

"Please Ra, help him fight his demon, please, do not let me lose what left of my family…please Ra, please" She prayed hard. Malik opened his eyes and looked to her tiredly "Isis…I did it…." he began and saw her smile down at him, tear brimming across her eyes. "Oh Malik, I knew you could" she spoke hugging him tighter. "I'm sorry….sister, for scaring you"

"It does not matter, you're here still" she replied. Malik just laughed lightly at this. "Lets celebrate" he heard his sister say. Mlaik looked up "Celebrate?" he ask confused.

"yes, for your victory" she answered. "I hear that a carnival is in tonight for a couple of days, and you've never been to one" she added. Malik smiled at her "that be nice, thanks sis" he replied. "We can invite Anzu also if you want" she suddenly said.

"uh, why did you say that?"

"I know you like the girl, you've been spending all your time with her the last week" she commented, Malik's face grew hot "S-So what? We're helping each other out. We're friends, that's it" he said even though he knew that he couldn't admit it.

"Besides, she'll go with Ryou and the others" he said. Isis gave him a playful look "Little brother, are you jealous of Ryou and Bakura?" she ask. "Of course not! I'm grateful Anzu has them to love" he snap unintentionally. Isis shook her head, her brother never experience this before and of course he was trying to act mature to hide his feeling about the girl. Malik sighed and stood up.

"I'm going out for some fresh air, Isis" he said. "Don't be out to late" Isis replied. Malik just nodded before walking out of the door.

Malik look around him, all was alive, vibrant yet he never felt so alone. "It's been happening more recently now" he thought to himself. He put a hand to his chest, he could still feel the strain on it, the medications was taking it's toll on him. He felt tired all the time, sometimes he could barely get out of bed at all, he felt so apathetic, so….

"Dead" he said aloud. He knew that little and little Marik was gaining control, he rolled up a sleeve revealing a long cut on it "Bastard" he thought. Of course he didn't tell his sister but, he knew that Marik was trying a new advance, instead of fighting for control for his own body, he was trying to merge with him to use his persona. "He's winning also…" he mentioned and let a tired sigh finding himself on the bridge where he was first reunited with Anzu Mazaki.

He rested against the railing looking at the now calm river. He became lost in his thought, thoughts he secretly kept in the darkest of his heart. "It's not like I have thought about it before…" he spoke to himself. He closed his eyes.

__

Do it, Malik, you know you want too…..

Malik remained silent at this, his eyes were slightly glazed, unknown to him, Marik was controlling him, by acting as his subconscious. 

__

Stop causing Isis so much pain, and set her free from the burden that you are, no one will care what happens to you.

"Malik, hey"

Malik turned and saw Anzu running towards to him. He said nothing, he was thinking of what the voice said to him, was it true? "Probably is…" he thought sadly. "Malik? What happen?" Anzu ask concerned seeing the boy acting strange. Malik turned to her with tired eyes "I don't know…if I can be strong no more…" he spoke, his voice distant as he turned back and look down. A estranged smile came unto his features looking down from the railing.

"Anzu, what were your last thought when you tried to drown yourself?" he ask. Anzu slightly turned away "I thought, everything would end….but it didn't….because you saved me" she answered to him. "I see, it's strange, how easily one can end their life, and know peace" he spoke.

Anzu looked at him with growing concerned "He looks so sad…." she thought to herself. Malik softly laughed to himself "I often wonder, if anyone would cry for me? Did people ever truly loved me? My sister? Was I a burden to her all along?" he continued and begin to lean out slightly tilting into the river.

"What would happen if I just let myself fall into the water below, and let the current take me, would you care?" he blurted out. Anzu eyes widened as she saw him jump over the railing holding onto it, in the same manner as she herself did, now leaning dangerously away from the railing.

"If I close my eyes and let go, what would you do?" he ask his voice now heavy and grave. "Malik, stop, this isn't funny" Anzu pleaded and he gave her a sad smile.

"Your sweet Anzu, but cruel….you didn't answer my question"

Malik turned back to face the river below him and took a deep breathe letting the wind blow against him. Then he felt warm arms go around him, pulling him against the railing. "If you were to let go? I wouldn't give you a chance" Anzu spoke. Malik opened his eyes feeling her warmth against his back, while she held him form going to a possible death.

"Isis would be sad…she would cry, Rishid too, but….I would be sad, if you tried to make the same mistake as I did" she confessed to him.

"Why?" he couldn't help but ask. "I care about you….that's why" she answered to him. Malik was suddenly flung back into reality as he realized what he doing. "Oh my god…Marik…" he thought to himself angered and shock. He climb back over the railing, Anzu still holding on to him "Anzu…I didn't mean to make you sad….it's just….I get so tired, I often wonder, what's the point of going on" he spoke. Anzu smiled in sympathy.

"I often wonder that myself…but we can't stop at one place…..humans have to move forward" she quoted. "We've been talking to each other, supporting each other for almost a week you know that…" she ask. Malik nodded in reply "Then why? Why throw all away? If you know it would only make everyone else sad…" she spoke softly.

Malik turn to stare at her. Her blue eyes were full of sadness, loneliness, pain. She suddenly hugged him "I already lost a child….I don't want to lose a friend also" she said. Malik's eyes widened "You were pregnant?" he ask in disbelief. Anzu allowed the tears to stream down "I was, I was pregnant with the child of the man who raped me, but….but….I lost him….." she cried to him. Maliks look at her in shock and sadness.

"Even if it was the result of him raping me, I would have still wanted to keep my child, I would have love my son, with all my heart" she spoke between sobs. "Now I can't…..I had a miscarriage….and now he's dead….I killed him…..that's why, I wanted to end it all here…that day….." she admitted to him.

"Anzu…oh my god Anzu…I'm…I'm…." Malik couldn't find the words, now that he knew why she was doing these things to herself "She's a heart broken mother….." he thought to himself. He felt his own heart grow heavy for her. Anzu please look at me" he suddenly said. Anzu slowly raised her head her eyes meeting his own.

"I….I…." he began. She continue to look to him, her eyes boring into his. One of his hand raise up, putting a stray lock back into place "I….." he stopped and begin to lean towards her. "Malik?" Anzu thought as their lips brushed against each other. Reluctantly he pulled away from her "Forgive me, I didn't mean too….I know how you feel about Ryou and Bakura…." he said.

"I want someone to just cradle me, sometimes, a persons touch, one that isn't my sister, sometimes…" he confessed. Anzu grabbed his hand "It's only human to crave such things Malik" Anzu replied.

__

it's only human to crave such things…..

Her words suddenly made him think about the dream he had of her that time. He mentally shook his head "No…I can't….Marik…." he thought. He didn't want to hurt her, it was the last thing he wanted. She gave him a assuring smile looking at him. She then felt a sharp pain in her head and fell to the ground clenching her teeth.

"ANZU!! DAIJOKA!?! ANZU!!" Malik screamed out kneeling besides the girl. She begin to hug herself clenching her teeth remembering the memory that made her sick in the pit of her stomach.

When he release his seed within her.

She began to breathe hard remembering it but his face was still blurred….

__

"No…please…no….."

She held her stomach feeling everything that day, the tears streaming down "B-Bakura……Ryou…." she whimpered for aide. Malik looked at her in horror "Anzu what's wrong!? Tell me" he pleaded. She cried out holding her head in pain, her breath accelerated and her eyes glazed.

"Dir…..ty……he….made…." she stopped their in a dazed, caught in the grip of her vision. Malik began to panic, seeing the state she was in "What do I do? " he thought frantically. "Please Anzu you need to snap out of it!!" he urged. But only received whimpering as a cry. Malik was beyond panicked he didn't know what to do so he decided to follow his impulses which told him to snap her to reality in anyways possible.

"ANZU SNAP OUT OF IT!!" He shouted. He grabbed the girl by the shoulders and kissed her deeply without thinking. Anzu felt the warmth on her lips, but she was still in her daze.

"……Bakura?" she thought, her mind replying the scene where he had kissed her like this. Calm tears escaped thinking Bakura had come back, bringing her back to reality. The two remain in tact for what seemed like hours, until Malik released his hold. He looked to Anzu, her eyes were still closed "Bakura…" she whispered opening them and let out a slight gasp. "Malik?" she whispered. Both looked at each other, the silence was tense between the two. Malik averted his gaze from her "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that…." he spoke. Before Anzu could answer he quickly stood up.

"Malik…." Anzu began. Malik turned to her a worried smile on his face "You had me scared for a moment, please don't do that again" he ask. Anzu nodded slowly "I'm sorry…" she said in a soft voice. Malik outstretch his hand pulling her up, she slightly tripped and lightly fell against him. "I think, I should be going home…." Anzu said.

"Yeah…you should…." Malik replied, letting her hand go. "Malik" she began. Malik look to her and she smiled at him "Thank you ,for bringing me back" she said. Malik nodded at this before the girl walked away from his arms. He watched her, until she disappeared in the distance, his finger tracing his lips, he could still feel the warmth of her.

"But…..it didn't mean anything to her….I'm not the one she wants…….." he thought sadly. He began to walk away from the bridge trying to forget what had conspire there that day. "She's a friend and nothing more…" he spoke to himself yet the words pained him. As he walked a melancholic aura surrounded him, at the truth of it all, he had a disorder, and not many people could cope with it.

"Like she want to date a schizo…" he thought sarcastically. He stopped. All his life he wanted it, something which lingered within, he was happy to have his sister, but, it wasn't enough for him, he wanted to hold someone, touch them, feeling their warmth. He lightly laughed at this, when he had this feeling when he came here and saw a couple kiss. IT was strange five years of preparing and he did not know of intimacy, perhaps because he wouldn't need it.

Boy, was he wrong

He clench his fists at what Anzu told him "That bastard…I'm not going to allow him to get away with this" He thought to himself heading back to the hotel, he knew that Isis brought the tauk with her.

He would find out who did this to her, and he would par dearly for it.

As Anzu walked home, she was lost in her thoughts "Malik…he…kissed me…." she thought to herself. She shook her head "He had too, he didn't know anyway else to snap me out of it" she spoke to herself. She opened the door to her house to find it alone she saw a note on the table.

__

Anzu,

"I'm sorry we are not here right now but something happened to your Father don't worry, he just had a bit of food poisoning but I'm staying over night at the hospital to make sure he will be fine. The food is already done, and please take care of yourself

With much love

Okasaan

Anzu let out a small sigh, reading it, she was glad that her father wasn't in serious condition but she would be alone, for the rest of the night. She shivered at this, even after all this time, she couldn't trust herself to be alone anymore, after all she was alone….when she first try to kill herself. She looked to the phone "I'll call Yuugi and the others to keep me company for a few hours" she thought.

__

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Did you guys ordered two meat lovers one vegetarian, two combo's and mushrooms?"

"Yep!"

"That $32.50"

"Keep the change" Jou grumbled shoving the money into the pizza guy's hand while Honda took the Pizza off his hands. "Who wants some grub!?" Honda exclaimed happily walking to the living room where Yuugi, Mai and Ryou where with Anzu currently playing Snk vs. Street Fighter.

"Damn!! That's the fifth time you beat me Yuugi" Ryou exclaim seeing his Vega take the last hit.

"Heh, No one can beat Terry Bogard" Yuugi stated proudly. Mai just sighed at this "Boys…" she muttered while Anzu just laughed at this. "You know guys you didn't have to bring all of this stuff…" she began.

"Nah, s'ok, we want to spoil you" Jou said between bites of his pizza. Anzu sighed at this

"Now, for our choice of movies we got, Jackass, Rush hour 2, and The Exorcist, for the romance lovers…." he made a wink towards Ryou and Anzu with this while Bakura (in spirit form) made a low threatening growl.

"Lets just watch the movie moron" Bakura snapped . Jou made a threatening gaze at him "All right then, exorcist it is" he said putting in the dvd in.

"Uh Jou?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know that the exorcist isn't a romance, it's a really frightening movie which is based on actual events" Yuugi said a little scared. "Don't be a wimp Yuugi, how bad can it be?"

*2 and a half hours later….*

"Jou, you're cutting the circulation to my arm….." Honda growled while Yuugi and Mai were holding onto each other trembling while Ryou was holding on to Anzu unbeknownst to him and the others, fallen asleep a while ago.. "All that say stop watching the movie say I"

"I!!"

"Nay" Bakura protested, he was actually enjoying this movie, he found it quite entertaining actually, especially when the possessed girl began throwing up on the priest. "Hey" Jou spoke softly and pointed to the sleeping girl.

"She must have had a long day, we should be going then" Mai suggested while the others nodded. "I'll take her up her room" Ryou offered trying to pick her up but couldn't.

/Bakura, a little help here?/

\ Weakling….\

/Would you rather have Yami out best you in strength like he is about to offer right now? /

Bakura growled at this and took place, his ego would not allow him to be over best by the damn pharaoh. Seeing this Jou became a bit anxious as he saw the yami, carry her in her arms. "Someone show me where her room is" Bakura snapped at the mortals. Yuugi just nodded and began leading her up the stairs.

"It's over here" Yuugi spoke opening the door to her room. Bakura stepped in, now walking her to the bed and laying her upon it. "Good night Anzu" Yuugi whispered to the slumbering girl. Bakura looked at him with a solemn look.

"You care much about her, don't you?" he said. Yuugi nodded "To be truthful, I don't want to leave her alone but, I have to go back to grandpa's he isn't feeling well." He spoke he look to Bakura "Can you stay with her please?" he ask. A look of surprise quickly played upon the Yami's features but was change to annoyance "Is this boy mocking me" he thought viciously. Yuugi read his mind "I am not mocking you Bakura, or Ryou neither. It's just that, Anzu, I can't do anything more for her, but you can" he explain. Bakura just snorted at this crossing his arms avoiding Yuugi's gaze. Yuugi only chuckled at this and began leaving the room "Thank you Bakura" he said, before leaving him alone with the girl.

//Aibou, is that a wise decision?//

\\ Yami, Bakura won't hurt Anzu, besides Anzu trust him fully, so he can't be a bad guy like he use to be \\

// But Yuugi….//

\\ Yami, it's all right, she safe, she with the two people who love her and she loves them \\

// ………………..//

__

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*Clack*

*Clack*

*Clack*

Isis anxiously tapped the wooden table with her fingers, she looked to the clock on the wall, it was close to ten thirty, "Where could he have gone?" she thought to herself worriedly. She heard the door opened and her chest seemed lighter, she quickly stood up and ran to the door.

"Malik, you had me so worried--what happen to your face?"

Malik covered his left cheek where a recently fresh gash was made "I got into some trouble on the way home" he lied. Isis eye's widen in fear" Are you all right? Did you get hurt anywhere else?" she ask and begin pulling up his shirt.

"ISIS!?!?" he exclaimed angrily. Isis stopped, a look of hurt and confusion clouded her gentle blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that" he apologized. "It's all right, lets get that cut clean" she replied, leading him to the bathroom. Malik wince as the alcohol drench cotton ball made contact on his wound, he made a small hissing sound while it clean the bacteria from it.

Isis then placed a band aide on it "Malik, what happen?" she ask. Malik averted his gaze, he couldn't tell her the truth, the truth that Marik had took control of his body for only a moment, more than enough to make a mark on Malik which would remind him of who was in control.

"I was cornered by a couple of thugs, I handled it. But I got a battle scar" he answered motioning to the now bandaged gash on his face. Isis nodded at this "I'm glad nothing worse had happen, but if there's anything you need let me know" she spoke.

"There is something, Isis" Malik said. Isis look to him, seeing his lavender eyes set in a serious tone "You have your tauk with you, right?" he ask. Isis nodded "Yes, why do you ask that?"

Malik closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

"Isis, I want you to use the tauk to go back four months ago, after battle city ended" he demanded. Isis look at him confused "But Malik we left four months ago" she began,

"It isn't for me."

"Who?"

"I want you to go back, into Anzu's past"

TbC

__

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!!! Will they discover who is therapist? Well Malik handle the truth? More especially will Anzu be able to handle it after she finds out? To find out you must R/R, But before ending this 

WARNING!! I received an e-mail saying that FF.Net is planning to delete all lemon/lime chapters and if a story was completed including lemon/lime it will be deleted, I don't know if this is a joke o r not but beware, the person also mention saying something about a petition coming soon. OK, I understand the NC-17 thing but deleting all Lemon/Lime?? You have to be kidding me!! NO, I'm not saying that b/c I'm a hentai, but for some stories it's very critical to have certain parts be lime/Lemon (Like this story for example, plot development!) so if this is true and a petition comes about keeping Lemon/Lime SIGN IT!!

Y.V.


	12. See You Again

****

See You Again

"I want you to go back, into Anzu's past" Malik said. Isis eyes widened at this "Anzu? Why?" she ask. Malik slightly averted his gaze, but he knew that he would have to tell her, so she would understand. "Four months ago, something happen to Anzu, a man raped her" he began. Isis stood there in shock and disbelief as a hand went over her mouth "Anzu…" she could only speak out.

"She can't remember her face. So I want to use the tauk, to go back there and see who did this, so I will make him pay" he explain. Isis remain silent at this her brother now had a serious expression upon his features. "Does she know you're doing this?" she ask.

"No"

****

SLAP!!

Malik look at his sister in confusion, holding his right cheek while she look at him angered. "Malik…what gives the right….to do this, to her?" she ask, anger coating each word. "But--" he began and turned away. He clenched his fists "Isis," he began.

"Malik, I know you love her but, you're being too rash, your getting your emotions get the best of you" Isis explained to him. Malik look to her slightly angered "Then what are we suppose to do? We can actually find out who the fucker who did and bring him to justice and Anzu, she'll be at peace, knowing that we took care of him" he exclaimed.. Isis look away "Isis, you know that I'm right, I need to know who did this to her" he pleaded.

"Doesn't she also need to know?" she suddenly said. Malik remained silent at this . "She's been through enough as it is" he added. "Malik, you can't just force problems to go away, sooner or later, she will have to face her demon" she spoke.

"Like you are doing"

Malik's eyes slightly widen, hearing this. "Then what do we do then?" he ask. Isis gave her brother a sympathetic look "Be there for her" she simply answered. Malik turned away again "But…it's not fair….why?" he manage to say. Isis closed her eyes at this "Malik, in this life, nothing is never fair, nor is right. But, in the deepest depths of darkness, if you reach your hand , then a spark of hope will light anew" she said.

"I never gave up on you, no matter how dreadful it looked, because I knew that you were my brother and I would bring you back to me, to the light"

"………..sister, thank you" he said.

"I….I want to be there for her, I want to help her…." he spoke. Isis embraced her brother "I know, I know how much you want to help, how much you want to atone" she whispered to him. Malik suddenly clasped his head "I'm going to sleep" he quickly spoke. Isis nodded to him. He stepped away from her hold and went to his room, while Isis only stood their in a pensive silence.

"Anzu…." she thought. Her heart ache for the girl, but she knew there was truth to his words but it was not Malik's choice to make, it was Anzu's. 

"I pray. That she will get through this….."

Malik, fell to his bed, looking at the ceiling, deep in thought, while his head rested on top of his arms. He closed his eyes, just hearing his breathing. "Isis, may be right, I have no right to do this, demo…..Anzu…."

__

"Even if it was the result of him raping me, I would have still wanted to keep my child, I would have love my son, with all my heart" 

Malik gritted his teeth at this, at the injustice that Anzu had to face "No one…should deserve to have that inflicted upon them…" he thought to himself. He turned in his bed, trying to sleep but the thoughts haunted him, never ending. 

__

"Like she could ever love you Malik!"

Malik sneered at Mariks voice. "Quiet" he snapped, and received a chuckle from his dark.

__

"Hit a nerve, have I ? Face it. You will never have her, you are nothing to her, you can never know love and never will, like she would want to be with you. Especially if she found out, you were harboring me within you"

Malik remained silent at this, trying to deafen out Marik's taunts. "That's enough" he said hiding his head while laying on the bed.

__

"You're nothing but a crazy, no one will ever love you. Even your own sister fears you"

"KEEP HER OUT OF THIS!!" he barked suddenly. He gritted his teeth now heaving angrily. "Leave me alone" he spoke weakly. Marik laughed at this, watching his light writhe and suffer form his words "Sooner or later, I will find a way out" he drawled to him.

"Like hell you wont!!"

__

"Face it Malik, the medication is not working anymore, and when you least expect it, I will come out and you will never get your body back!! Then, I will kill little Yuugi and his friends painfully…slowly…"

Maliks eyes widened at this "I won't allow it!" he defended. He forced Marik away, gasping tiredly for a bit, he turned to lay to his back, now facing the ceiling. "How long…can I do this? Until…" he stop he was so tired all of the sudden as his eyes bean to droop and his body felt so heavy. As he went to sleep the flashback of him kissing Anzu came to him; he imagined it, feeling the warmth against his lips.

"Anzu…." was his last thought, before going to bed.

__

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ryou awoke, hearing the sounds of sobbing upstairs "Anzu?" he thought and got off of the couch, following the sound of the cries. His feet made a gentle padding sound as he continued upstairs, towards her room. He opened the door "Anzu" he whispered and received more cries as a response. He came beside her near the bed and she suddenly jerked awake and sat up, her breath heavy. "Anzu" Ryou began. Anzu turned to him and embraced him tightly, making him fall onto the bed with her.

"Anzu, what's wrong?" he ask. "It was the dream I had, when I was strapped down and…" she stop, feeling his arms go around her, pulling her to him. "It's all right, I'm here, don't worry" Ryou spoke. Anzu sighed heavily at this, her head resting on one of his shoulders "I thought you went home with the others" she said softly. "Yuugi asked us to stay with you for the night. In truth, I would have stayed, even if he did not ask me" he replied. 

"Yuugi…..he must be in so much pain…." Anzu trailed off. Ryou closed his eyes at this, he knew she was right Yuugi hid it under that mask of happiness but, he felt as much pain as Anzu had. "We'll make it up to him…" he whispered and Anzu nodded at this.

"Anzu?"

"Yes, Ryou?" she answered. Ryou looked into her eyes and cupped her cheek. Anzu slightly blushed at this "Please Ryou…" she begin slightly turning her head. Ryou slightly sadden at this "I understand…" he trailed off. Anzu jerked to him "No, it isn't that, it's just I….I can't be the woman you want….right now…." she explained. She hugged herself "So much has happened, and I'm just starting to piece myself back….so until I come as a whole once again, I can't….I'm sorry…." she said.

"Is there someone else?"

"What?" Anzu ask. "Is there someone else?" Ryou repeated. Anzu's thoughts suddenly went to Malik and when he kissed her, but she thought it was Bakura, not him, he was just a close friend now. "No…." she said. "If it's Bakura you want…" he began. Anzu looked to him slightly hurt "I care about you both unconditionally" she snap at him unintentionally. "Sorry" he spoke. Anzu arms went around him "I should apologize…" she trailed off, just resting her head against his back.

Ryou felt himself being laid down on the bed with her, he said nothing at this. "I could have never made it this far, if you and Bakura didn't come that day.." She whispered to him. "I was so alone, hurt, despair…it consumed me all, but I felt someone pick me up and cradled me, saying soothing things in a language I couldn't understand.."

"Bakura…"

"Then you came to comfort me, you told me not to cry, because I was safe here….with you…." Ryou slightly blushed at this. She was besides him, laying, she put her head on his chest and heard his soft beating heart. Ryou closed his eyes at this "I miss her, my sister…" he spoke. Anzu looked up to him "She died…a long time ago but still, I miss her" he explained. "I'm sorry…" Anzu began. Ryou lowered his head down and softly press his lips against her own, just content with feeling the warmth of her. Anzu just closed her eyes in response allowing him to kiss her softly.

__

Malik……

Anzu eyes widened and she pulled away abruptly. Ryou opened his eyes and looked at her a little surprised, confused, and a little bit hurt. Anzu turned away at this "I…" she began. Ryou stood from the bed and turned to her, his face hiding his emotions "It's all right Anzu, I shouldn't have done that" he said. "What's wrong with me?" She thought to herself.

"Have you seen Malik lately?"

Anzu slightly stiffened at this "Y-Yeah" she stuttered. "How is he doing?" Ryou ask a little curious. "He's doing better" she answered shortly. "Anzu, I won't get mad. If you've been seeing him" he said. Anzu eyes widened at this "He knows?" she thought to herself. Ryou nodded his head, as if answer her mental question.

"Yes, Isis told me about it" he explained. "I'm sorry, I haven't told you or the guys…" she apologized. "I do admit, I'm a bit hurt for you not telling me, but, it's because I worry about you. Malik, he may--"

"Hurt me? Don't be ridiculous Ryou, how can you say that" she retorted without knowing. She looked down to the sheets a look of sadness swept to her face, remembering what almost happened at the bridge today. "He's changed, can't you and Bakura see that, or Jou and the others?" she said. Ryou averted his gaze at this "I know, but, how can you trust him so quickly? After all he's done to us?"

"I could ask the same about Bakura, could I?" she defended. Bakura suddenly took over looking at her slightly aggravated "Listen girl, I have enough of this attitude of yours and your damn sympathy towards that maggot!" he snarled at her. Anzu looked at him, her eyes in anger "HOW COULD YOU KNOW WHAT'S HE GOING THROUGH!!" she yelled to him, which took him by surprised.

Her blue eyes were in anger and hurt " Don't think you're any better than him Bakura, he has suffer as much as you or I!!" she spoke. Bakura snorted at this "Are you in love with him or something?" he said solemnly, piercing her with his dark crimson brown eyes. "Of course not!!" she retorted. "If you knew, how much pain, guilt, he's been living with…." she trailed off, remembering their talks with sadness and pity.

__

"What would happen if I just let myself fall into the water below, and let the current take me, would you care?" he blurted out. Anzu eyes widened as she saw him jump over the railing holding onto it, in the same manner as she herself did, now leaning dangerously away from the railing.

"If I close my eyes and let go, what would you do?" he ask his voice now heavy and grave. "Malik, stop, this isn't funny" Anzu pleaded and he gave her a sad smile.

"Your sweet Anzu, but cruel….you didn't answer my question"

Bakura only snorted at this. "You selflessness sickens me sometimes" he snapped to her. Anzu remained silent at this before speaking again "You don't have to stay, you can leave if you want" She spoke softly hitting a slight string in Bakura's chest. He only let out a long sigh, starting to leave the room "If you need anything…We'll be in the living room" he spoke before exiting her room.

__

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"What's that sound? Is someone crying?" Malik thought to himself. He began to walk, following the sounds of the cries. It was dark all around him but he could still hear the crying. "Who's there? Someone, answer me" he called out. The crying cease to continue and he heard a dark chuckle around the void. IN the darkness, he manage to see someone running towards him.

"Malik!!" His eyes widened at the familiarity of the voice "Anzu!?" he called out and saw the girl running to him, outstretching her hand. "ANZU!" he called out again, reaching his own to grabbed it but then, she went through him, like a ghost. "W-What!?" he thought to himself.

He stop as he found himself in a glass box "What the?" he thought. He begin pounding on the glass trying to break, but, it would not shatter. He saw the girl trip she look back, fear in her eyes "N-no…" she spoke. Malik noticed her fear and looked besides him, seeing Marik looking at her intently. Marik stared at the girl, blood lust in his eyes and he slowly lick his lips, walking to her.

Malik pounded on the glass harder, he then begin to slam into it "STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!" he yelled to his dark. Marik ignore his hikari's pleas, seeing the girl tremble he grabbed her by her shirt and licked the side of her face. Malik began cursing him in Egyptian, much to Marik's amusement. Mariks eyes glance to Malik, a grinned appeared to his face as he saw his hikari stop, only looking the expression on his face, indicating what he was thinking.

He ripped her clothes.

Malik heard Anzu scream out "ANZU!!" he shouted and began his assault on the glass box.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" he snarled to Marik. He kept slamming to the wall to the point his shoulder was bruised and bleeding, panting in anger and fear. Marik only chuckled at this and lick her neck while she let a whimper out. Her cries only made him more aggressive and he also began to divest himself of his clothing, while Malik could only look in horror.

"No…..no……" he said to himself as he heard her cry out and Marik grunting in satisfaction.

She stared at Malik, she never took her eyes off him, as his dark ravaged her, the tears running down her face. "Why…why are you doing this to her…." he spoke, it was barely audible. Marik turned to him licking his lips " I love to make you suffer" he spoke. He then took out the Millennium rod, which was now a knife and stabbed through her chest, her blood splattering onto the glass box which held Malik prisoner.

His eye's and faced pale and he began trembling as he saw her now lifeless limp body, while Marik drank from the wound in her chest.

"ANZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" 

Malik woke with a hard gasp bolting upright on his bed, the sweat beading from his forehead, if not all his body. He panting his eyes wide in terror. He cover his face with one of his hands "Oh Ra……" he spoke to himself. "I hate you…." he whispered; he knew Marik could hear him. "Why….Why couldn't I break free? Why couldn't I help her?" he whispered. The dream left him sleepless, he couldn't sleep after that ordeal. HE tremble at it, at what his dark did to her.

He needed to see her. He had to see her, now.

He stood from his bed and began to dress himself up. Carefully he sneaked to the living room, quietly opening the door and exiting. HE felt himself running, fear in his heart hysteria even; he needed to see her, he had to he didn't know why…but he had to see her. He found himself near her house, much to his surprise he didn't noticed how fast he ran to see her. He breath was short and fast as he regained breathe little by little. He went to the other side of her house, where her room was; he didn't want to wake up her parents. Like a cat, he climb the tree with no trouble at all and knocked on her window "Anzu, wake up!" he whispered loudly. He knocked on the window again, a little louder this time. He saw Anzu's head peep out from the curtain and her eyes widen "let me in" he urged in a hasty voice. She disappeared, unlocking the window and allowing him to enter her room.

"Malik, what's wrong?" she ask. She began to worry, looking to him, his face was all distress, like he awoken from a horrible nightmare; she had no idea how right she was. "I…I had to see you" he finally spoke. Anzu slightly blushed at this "W-What?" she ask. "I…"I…" he began still gasping for air.

"Malik, calm down, you need to rest for a bit" she spoke grabbing a hold of his arm and leading him to sit on the bed. One of his legs trip on her, sending them both falling on the bed; Anzu on the bottom, Malik on top. She let out a surprised cry. Both stared at each other, Malik was still breathing hard; they were in a compromising position now.

Anzu became stiff for a moment remembering that this was how he straddled her, before he began to cut her flesh with a knife. Malik was paralyzed himself, his body unable to take what his mind was ordering it to do. "Please….get off…" she whispered, now trembling starting to remember another flashback. Before he could even move the door to her room slammed opened.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!!"

TbC

__

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

What will happen next?

Y.V.


	13. Misunderstandings

HI MINNA!!! So sorry about the late updat but I started school a few days ago and this may interfere in my writing time so sorry -_-…..OoO WHOA!! You guys really think Bakura is going to kill Malik aren't you?? Well, this chappie ur gonna find out so please enjoy, before the fic starts I just want to say something……..a month ago….I SENT IN MY FIRST CONTEST ENTRY TO TOKYO POPS RISING STARS OF MANGA CONTEST!!!! 

^_____________________________________________________________________________^

WAHOO!!! Now to wait until winter to find out if I got in ;__; too long oh well wish me luck, I do not own yugi-oh and on with the fic!!!

Misunderstandings

__

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Bakura looked to the ceiling deep in thought while he laid upon the couch, his arm rested beneath his head as a silence loomed around him.

__

"HOW COULD YOU KNOW WHAT'S HE GOING THROUGH!!"

__

"Are you in love with him or something?"

He closed his eyes at this and turned to a more comfortable position, he went back into the ring, allowing Ryou to take control again. Ryou sighed at this "I should apologize for how yami acted…or else, I'll never get any sleep" he thought to himself. He stood from the bed and begin to ascend up the stairs. He then her heard her cry out "Anzu?" he called. He received no answer and went up the stairs with much haste. He found himself at the door. 

"Please….get off…" he heard her whisper in a frightened voice his internal alarm rang and his eyes widened . Without thinking, he slammed the door open entering into her bedroom. He only stop for a moment before a anger raised within him at what he saw.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER!!"

He was in anger and disbelief at the image he saw before him; Malik was on top of Anzu her arms was pinned down by his chest while her legs were underneath his splayed legs while she laid there….trembling while it appeared he was straddling her. "B-Bakura…" she began not noticing it was Ryou and not his darker half. His eyes never took off of Malik "Y-You….." he began. He felt his Yami's rage which only added to the rage he had himself "He was going to rape her…after all she had been through…" he thought to himself. He suddenly clenched both fists, his head slightly bowed, his bangs covering his eyes and his shoulders shook from silent rage. His teeth were gritted never had he felt such anger as before.

\ Aibou…\

/ No…..he's mine!!/ Ryou snarled to his dark. Bakura was taken bit aback by the tone of the voice of his hikari and said nothing but smirked maliciously "This will be entertaining" he thought to himself.

Malik finally got his senses back and he immediately got off of Anzu, looking at the silent boy "It's not--" he began but he got cut off.

"How could you…after all she's been through……" Ryou spoke to himself. He looked up to face him his usually warm brown eyes were now dark and hard. "Ryou?" Malik ask a bit shock.

"BASATRD!!!" Ryou yelled. He charged at the blonde youth with his fist raised up, and it connecting to Malik's face, sending him stumbling back and impacting against the wall with a groan. Malik held his jaw in pain. Looking up a bit flabbergast at the boys actions. "After all she's been through!!!" he shouted at him and slugged him in the stomach, Maliks eyes widened in pain as a bit of saliva escaped from his mouth.

"RYOU STOP YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!" Anzu cried to him but he wouldn't listen. Malik look to the boy, now angered himself "DON'T YOU DARE ACCUSE ME OF SUCH THINGS!!" he yelled and lunged at the boy imprinting an assault on his own on the side of Ryou's face. This only fueled Ryou's own anger and both begin attacking each other like wild animals while Anzu could only watch in horror.

Sounds of various things fell and broke in the room as the two boys fought with each other, Malik slightly got the upper hand and slammed Ryou against the wall. He grasped his neck, lifting him up slightly against the wall, something came over him and he had a sudden urge to slowly squeeze the life out of him. Ryou try to struggle out of his grasp his eye slightly lidded.

"I'll wrangle the life out of you" Malik snarled but it wasn't even Malik anymore the voice was now deep and full of hatred. "Malik stop it!!" Anzu cried to him but Malik gave her no heed. "He's going to kill him…" she thought to herself. She ran to him trying to pry the boys hand off of Ryou's neck "Malik please stop…" she pleaded to him. Malik grunted at this and pushed her harshly away from them. He concentrated in Ryou seeing him struggling to inhale as much oxygen he could manage, his fingers squeezed tighter and a malicious grin played upon his face. His bangs slightly strayed and the familiar insane gleam lit his eyes.

Bakura took over and stared at Malik with murderous eyes "I'm going to kill you" he snarled and began prying his hands off his neck. Maliks grip wouldn't loosen "Long time no see tomb robber " he spoke. Bakura's eyes widened at this "That voice…." he thought but stopped short beginning to see black. The millennium ring began to glow and Malik's eyes widen, he was paralyzed. Bakura slid from his grasp and onto the ground. "Bakura!!" Anzu yelled out running to him. She was now kneeled against him "Are you all right?" she began about to check his neck.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped at her. He looked to Malik who as confused as to what happen except for a throbbing pain in his head. "M-Marik…" he thought to himself. He was in disbelief Marik took control…again and almost killed Ryou "Ra….." he thought to himself horrified looking to the crumpled heap of the Albino who was staring back at him with fury. Bakura sneered at him "I'm going to enjoy sending you to the shadow realm" he snarled to him, the ring glowing.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Anzu screamed. Both boys turned to her. She looked to them tears threatening to spill "Just stop it…..please…" she whimpered. "You defend him, even after he almost killed us…and assaulted you?!" Bakura growled to her

"Bakura, it not like that, he and I tripped and we fell in that position" she tried to explain. Bakura snorted at this "It's true" Malik added weakly. The dark spirit glared at him "And why the hell were you visiting her this late in the hour!?" he snapped for him, impatiently waiting for an answer. Malik couldn't answer him, he couldn't tell them of the gruesome dream he had, that had frightened him so much he had to check on the girl on the spur of the moment. "I'm waiting" Bakura hissed though his teeth; the boy's silence was proving his assumptions to be correct. "I have no choice…" Malik thought and begin to say his reply.

"I wanted to talk to him" Anzu spoke. Bakura turned to her "About what?" he ask with suspicion. "Uh…" she began. "She wanted to talk about my condition, concerning my health" Malik spoke; it was half of the truth anyways. "Which is..?" Bakura ask, irritation coating his tone every second, Malik gave him a dirty look "That's none of your business" he replied a little harshly. Bakura suddenly put a arm around Anzu's waist, pulling him to her "She is my business and since you are conversing with her, than you are also my business" he retorted pulling her closer to him. "R-Ryou…" Anzu said, now seeing Ryou had taken control over again. 

The two boys stared at each other, a knife could cut through the tense silence they withheld. Ryou finally spoke up "I don't know what you're going through, but, Anzu had been through a lot…" he began.

"Don't you think I know that!?" Malik snapped at him. Ryou looked at him slightly annoyed when he had been cut off but never the less continued "I will take Anzu's word for it but ,don't get any ideas" he finished, a slightly possessive tone taking over. Before Malik could reply Anzu had slip from Ryou's grip, picking herself up "I think you should go…..both of you…" she began.

"But" both boys began. Anzu look to them with tired and agitated eyes "Settle this later, I just want to get some sleep" she spoke, a bit of coldness taken to it. "But…what about…." Malik began. "Can we talk about this all some other time? Please, you two?" she ask and both reluctantly nodded. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come so late to talk about my problems…" Malik spoke. Anzu shook her head "It's all right Malik" she replied. Malik look to Ryou and a sympathetic but slightly hard stare escaped from him and begin climbing out of the window.

"Ma-" Anzu begin but was cut off when she felt herself being pulled away from the window "Leave him be" Ryou spoke. Anzu turned to him anger "What was that about!!" she snapped to him. Ryou looked away with a hurt look in his eyes "I was going back up to apologize for Bakura's actions….." he began.

"Did you know how much it hurt, to see you like that? The fear in your eye's? Trembling?" he spoke to her. Anzu eyes widened "Ryou…I…" she began her hand grazing against his arm. "Sorry….I didn't mean to yell at you, but….I've never saw you so angry…." she replied. "How was I suppose to react, when I see Malik on top of you" he said, a harsh tone setting in. Anzu sense this. "Ryou, Malik and I….we're not like that" she said. Ryou look to her "Really? It doesn't seem to be that way…" he replied to her.

"What's that suppose to mean!?" she snap. Ryou turned away opening , walking to the doorway "You should ask him yourself, sometime…." he replied before going down the stairs. Anzu followed him downstairs grabbing his arm "Ryou, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?!" 

Ryou remain silent at this. He turned to her, grabbing her by the shoulders and gave her a swift kiss on the lips, he pulled away "Let's continue this tomorrow, it's late" he answered before opening the door and walking out into the cool night sky. Anzu gently closed the door. She felt herself slump to the ground, her knees came up as she hugged them against her chest and laid her head on top of her knees.

"What's happening to me? Don't I have feelings for Ryou and Bakura? But Malik….is he really just a friend?" these thought plagued her to no end until she finally dozed asleep which she remained.

__

"Ah, so you're back?"

"I needed some place to go…"

"what's wrong?'

"…….whoa….."

"what?"

"you sound like you care…"

Kaiba frowned at her, still resting on top f a tree branch "And?" he ask. "Well, it's strange" she began. Kaiba sighed at this "It's strange for one to act human? That's odd" he answer. "Sorry" she spoke and began walking towards him, she looked around it had been her second time coming to this place, this place so beautiful, with a crystal clear lake while abundant trees surrounded it like a gem in a rough.

She stopped and turned, looking out into the lake "Have you seen it yet?" he ask. Anzu turend to him "See what?" she began. "See what you're heart desires" he answered casually. She turn back to the lake and shook her head "I'm confused…" she spoke.

"Whether you love him? Or the other?"

She nodded.

Kaiba said nothing but jumped from the branch and walked towards her also looking at the river "I come here often; because I can escape…from everything…" he began. "Escape…."

"Yes, escape, sometimes the world outside becomes overbearing and one must salvage oneself, and we tend to create illusions, dreams, for we wish to escape so we can spare ourselves of the sorrow" he explain. His eyes slightly narrowed.

****

"Mama open your eyes mama….."

__

"So…you are Kaiba, aren't you?" she said. "If that's what you think…." he spoke looking at the lake. "I…don't know what to do, anymore……" she said. Her hand fell to her chest "Ryou and Bakura, I care for them so much….Malik too…"

"You care for them but which one do you love?" Kaiba ask. Anzu turned to him "I…" she beagn.

"Don't answer; because you don't have one" he reply to her. Anzu closed her eyes at this and rubbed her head grimacing a little at the throbbing. "Anzu?" Kaiba spoke. She begin having another flashback "I…I think…I'm remembering….." she said to him. Kaiba eyes slightly widened. The girl knees begin to wobble, he came to her, helping her keep balance.

"Crying I hear crying….I think that's me…" she whispered. Flashes came to her; the bed, the restraints, her nude body, it was flashing all of it, in all the while, the echo of her sobs continued. She begin to shake as she felt herself reliving the exact thing which happen so long before….she gave a soft cry.

"Don't….don't go any further, if you can't withstand it…." Kaiba spoke. She opened her eyes and tiredly looked at him "Seto…." she began. "What did you just call me?" he ask. "Seto….what did Gozaburo do to you, that made you so distant…..?" she suddenly ask. Kaiba turned away from her. Anzu looked to him "Please? It's not fair…."she spoke.

"He…..sold my soul, that's the only thing I can say" he answered. He sat her unto the ground with him now looking the lake which cast of the reflection of the settling sun. "Anzu why did you stop him?" he suddenly ask. She gave him a look "Why, did you save my life?" he ask again. Anzu turned to the lake "I couldn't let him do it" she reply to him. "Why?"

"Because, I couldn't let Yuugi have the burden of taking a life to those extremes….." she answered to him. "I see" he spoke. "You're going to remember soon, will you?"

Anzu remained silent at this.

"It's ok, to be afraid…." he suddenly said. She turned to him but she was now alone she hugged herself as the sun settled into the trees.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Malik let out a long sigh as he walked through the lonely city, in the dead of night. "What the hell was I thinking?' he thought to himself frustrated.

__

You were thinking about screwing her brains out Malik

"Shut-it you sicko" he growled, receiving Mariks chuckle as a response. "_It isn't far from the truth" _his dark purr to him. Malik ignored him, or at least tried to, as he walk to wards the hotel. He growled again as he heard his dark taunting "No, I can't let him get to me.." he thought to himself.

__

"You can't ignore me forever Malik, like you can't ignore the fact that no one will ever consider to love you or even be your friend for that matter"

"Quiet" he snapped. Marik chuckled at this _"Why so harsh? Oh yes, because I ravaged your object of affection, Anzu?" _he teased; he knew the girl always hit a string in the boy. Malik clench his hand in a fist. Marik chuckled at this lowly and decided to torment his light "She tasted so sweet , even her blood was delectable" he spoke.

Malik shuddered at this "Stop it" he whispered.

__

"Everything tasted so sweet, her flesh, her blood, her fear, tongue, all of it, but, from within how ever, she was delicious"

Malik gritted his teeth hearing this. "Bastard" he said through gritted teeth. _"You are one to speak Malik, you would have done the same"_ his dark argued. "How dare you…" Malik began to say in a rage. His dark laughed at this _"Do not deny it Malik, you want her so badly don't you? Just seeing her makes you writhe to touch her to feel her naked body against yours, doesn't it?"_

"Quiet…"

__

"I'm just saying what you feel, you cannot deny it, I am you, I know all your darkest secrets because I am the embodiment of YOUR desire, anger and rage!" he continued. "I am nothing like you!!" Malik snapped. Malik stop 

"N-Nani!?!" he spoke to himself. His eyes wide as he saw the oncoming flashes before him. He collapse to his knees, not noticing the thunder booming in the distance, heeding it's warning of oncoming showers soon.

"N-No…." he spoke before falling to the ground unconscious.

__

"Why? Why are you doing this?" 

"Please, don't…why?" 

"What the……"

__

Sobs echoed around the room, quick images of the surrounding flash. The room, the bed, the strapped hands against the railing. Anzu cries were now reduced to whimpering her eyes were lidded, the tears had stop falling as her body shook. Right their she had given up, and allowed for all to happen. Her body moved as he thrust into her, her body was bleeding blood from the fresh cuts he made all over her body. She was in a dazed, only looking to the ceiling, feeling him against her. "Yuugi…..Jounouchi……" she whispered. His grunts grew heavier as he made the advances more harder; her eyes winced at this and she bit her tongue in stifling a moan.

Her eyes begin to water "It….hurts….." she whispered to herself. She let out a cry when she felt him sucking on one of the wounds, reopening it and drawing out fresh blood. She gasped a little just feeling it, and closed her eyes "Please make it stop, please" she prayed but it went unanswered. Her body felt so hot, it was unbearable, the waves hit her, begging her to enjoy it, but she refused. Her mind screamed out against it and wishing for it to stop, only stop.

She let out a gasp, she felt something surged through her, her frame shook, and a whole new set of tears suddenly form, she knew what happen.

He spilled himself within her.

No one could hear her cries, no one, she broke, shattered, yes, that what she was now shattered, she allowed him to win, how simple was it, to just give in. She only cried now still feeling him continue "Why?" she ask and received no answer.

"Why……"

The tauk fell to the ground. Isis collapse onto the floor, her arms holding herself up, her eyes were wide as she held her mouth as in an attempt to stop the bile surging itself forcefully towards her mouth. Tear began to form as he shoulders shook "Ra……no….." she manage to speak. She had just received a phone call from Anzu much to her surprise.

__

FLASH

"Hello?" Isis spoke into the phone. "Isis?" she herd a female voice answered. "Yes, this is her" she replied. "This is Anzu, I was just wondering if Malik came back yet" she said. Isis's eyes slightly widened "What do you mean?" she ask.

"Well, he came to my house earlier today, I was calling to see if he came home" she explained. Isis was in a panicked daze but immediately calmed her self. "no, he hasn't came back yet" she answer.

"I see, thank you Isis" she said. "Wait" Isis said. 

"Yes?"

"Why did Malik come see you?" she ask. "I….I guess he had a bad dream he wanted to talk to me about" she answered. "Thank you Isis, bye"

"Anzu-"

*bbeeeeeeeee*

With a sigh Isis place the phone back on the receiver, a worried frown crossed her features "Malik, should I start looking for him? He will come back soon, I will wait for a few minutes, if he doesn't come I will start searching" she thought to herself. She stop short as she suddenly sense something, she turned to face her room and began to walk towards it. She went to the drawer and opened it, to find the tauk glowing "What is it?" she ask to herself "Is there something…you want me to see?" she spoke to it. The item only answered by glowing brighter. Isis picked it up and placed it around her neck. The light shone engulfing the room with it while she felt herself being transported through the past.

*FLASH*

The tears drop onto the carpet "Oh Ra….how could you……" she whispered to herself looking at the tauk.

"I'm so sorry……"

TbC

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Done and done So sorry for the long update ppl but school….you know how it is…pur3 ebi! I t3ll you!! Lesse I think three more chapters will finish this, before I go I just wanna say something, I wasn't really planning to continue this at all, I was probably going to take it off but a very good writer (I'm not saying who) posted a angst story a LONG while, and well, I thought why not see what would happen with this, besides Bakura died…and that almost made me cry eh heh ^^;; I'm not making sense am I?

This has also help me in a great way, I never thought possible. I don't know if my story touches anyone or sends out a message but if it does I hope it's for the right reasons that I intend it to, don't lose yourself, is the best way I could describe along with other things of this story so, I sign off with a see ya ^_^

Y.V.


	14. Revelations

Yes, it is here the second to the last chapter of Shattered. I never thought it would get so far and I'm very happy that people at least left an opinion of what they thought of it, and I appreciate every one of it yes, even the flames were enjoyable. But before we start the fiction I'm going to warn you

****

THIS AND THE LAST CHAPPIE WILL BE SAD!!!!!!!!

And it's the moment everyone's been waiting for, we will going to find out who did this to Anzu, yes it may seem obvious but it's how he did it will be screwed up, you will understand soon enough, now

ON WITH THE FICCY!!!!!!!!

Do not own Yugi-oh

~*~

Some point in our lives, we all

Feel darkness surround us

Despair

Hopelessness

Sadness

Betrayal

The evils that people cast upon each other

Sickening indeed…..

But that is the reality which we live in, a everyday test of our strengths

But, we can't just stop everything, life does not

Even though in the darkness you must remember 

There is always a light that reaches towards you

We may not see it now 

But it is their

When we lose our way 

It is there

All we have to do is reach for it

__

And live…..

**__**

- To all of those who lost their way, I pray you will find the light again

~*~

Revelations

*********************************

Thunder roared onto the sky, as rain drop began to fall from the clouds, once again covering the city in it's blanket of water. 

No one could hear her.

She screamed for aide but no one was up this late in the hour. The man grabbed her hair and pulled it, making her cry out. She felt him slam her to the ground, landing with a sickening thud. She screamed again but no one came, no one answered. He only smirked at her as he began to unbuckle his belt. Her eyes widen in fear as he suddenly grabbed both of her arms, pinning her on the floor, she cried and thrash as she felt him kiss her neck and began to unbutton her shirt.

No one came

The rain fell in bundles, never stopping, as the loud power boomed in the distance. "Shut-up" he snarled and slapped her, silencing her cries to whimpering. With a grin he continue but then stopped, as he heard footsteps walking towards them. He looked behind them and growled "What the fuck do you want"

The stranger didn't answer.

"Answer me shit face!" he snapped. "Let her go" was the strangers reply. The man laughed at this, kneeling up, but not before grabbing a part of her hair, pulling her up with him while she cried out in pain. "Or you'll do what?" he ask with a sickening smile, his eyes perverse. The stranger seem to take his answer in amusement.

He began to walk towards them again. "STAY BACK OR THE BITCH GET'S HER THROAT SLIT!!" he yelled, suddenly revealing a knife concealed in his clothing, abruptly pressing it to the girls neck. The Stranger Hn in amusement.

"I think not" he spoke. The guy let out a gasp as he felt his whole body froze. "What the hell!" he exclaimed. "Miss, I suggest you leave now, I do not wish to expose you to a horrific sight" the stranger spoke. The girl, taking his heed quickly ran from them both, now leaving them alone with the rain.

"What the hell did you do!" the man demanded. The stranger didn't answer him but walked, until he was standing before him. "You know, people like you disgust me" the stranger said. The man felt his body slowly crushing within itself he let out a gasp of pain.

"Thinking you can do what you please upon women who never done anything unto you" the stranger continued. Thunder crashed along with lightening revealing the features of the stranger, his crimson eyes burning with dark hatred.

"People like you, are the ones who lead women to despair and hopelessness. You don't care about the consequences" Yami growled. He raised his hand up. "What the fuck!" the man yelled. Yami did not answer him but place his hand on his forehead covering his face. The eye glowed on Yami's forehead and the man began to convulsed in pain.

"The pain feels unbearable, doesn't it" Yami replied in a monotone, the eye glowing brighter and the man screamed out in pain. "People like you, I hate you….pleasure from fear, sickening" he spoke and the mans body convulsed again and he let out another cry.

"Because of people like you…." he began, he gritted his teeth and the man look at him in fear "Please no…stop…" the man begged. "Anzu was shattered!!!' he yelled out, the eye glowing brightly and he froze before convulsing letting out a blood chilling scream unto the night. His body grew limp and Yami allowed it to fall unto the ground. He showed no emotion the body but left it to soak in the rain.

Water trickled from his being but it did not affect him no, it didn't affect him at all. That had been the fifth one he had caught tonight, he made a face, people sickened him sometimes. "Bastards…" he spoke to himself. Yet it wasn't him, the one who brought pain unto Anzu.

He would not rest, not until he found him, or kill every rapist in this city.

He heard another screen and grunted at this "Looks like another one…" he though and began to walk to wear the screams were heard.

"Another one, to add to the list….."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Anzu woke up with a yawn, looking around, finding herself on the floor still. She grimaced, suddenly remembering about last nights events. With a sigh, she picked herself up going up to the stairs.

The hot water brought relief upon her as it massaged her aching muscled, the droplet slid of her body and her eyes closed, enjoying the cleansing, but also in deep thought.

__

"Are you love in him or something?"

"I….I had to see you…."

"We are two halves of a whole, what Ryou loves I can't help but feel…."

"Don't worry, you're safe here…."

"What would you do If I let go?"

"You're sweet Anzu, but cruel…you didn't answer my question"

"I'm so confused…..I don't know what to do…" she spoke to herself. Memories resurfaced, some of Bakura, some Ryou, and some Malik. She stood there as in a trance the thought plaguing her. The water stopped as she left the stall, wrapping a towel around her body. She looked to herself in the mirror and flinch; this was where it all started, everything…….

Quickly she exited the bathroom and into her room a bit frightened. "Calm down" she spoke to herself. She let the towel fall off while she began to dress herself. She abruptly stop when she noticed the mirror casting her refection, along with her scars. She hugged herself, looking at herself in the reflection which the mirror cast off.

She let out a sad sigh at this. "Who can love….a body like this…" she said. The scars on her arms, legs, chest, torso, she felt a tear trickle down looking at her naked body reflected before her. "Why can't I remember….was it so bad….." she thought. She began to dress herself again "I should go see Ryou….I need to straighten things out with him….even though, I haven't done it myself…."

As she left her room and descended upon the stairs she abruptly stop looking down at the entrance "Mom, Dad" she spoke.

"Anzu, how are you feeling?" Her mother ask. She put on a smile "I'm fine, how about you dad?" she ask. He let out a tired smile to her "It'll take more than undercook food to put me to the grave" he answer giving her his confident daddy smiles (Girls you know what I'm talking about U.U….) Anzu made a face at this "Tosaan…" she could only reply.

"Are you going somewhere?" her mother spoke. Anzu nodded at this "Yeah, I have to talk to Ryou about something" she explained. She saw her parents look a bit nervous, she knew why. "All right but, please be careful" her mother pleaded. "Mom, Ryou's harmless" Anzu began.

"Anzu, no man is harmless, remember that" He father spoke his face hardening.

"Hai…" she replied. She past by them opening the door "I won't be long" she said before closing the door behind her. She let out another sigh as she walked there, her thoughts still confused but she had to apologized to him about last night. She looked around her, seeing everything alive and hearing cheers and laughter, she turned her head "I forgot, the carnival is still here…" she thought to herself. Much to her surprised she found herself in front of Ryou's door and gulped. She hesitated for a few minutes but gained her strength. She was about to knock on the door but it open before she had the chance.

"Oh….." she heard his voice. "Ryou, I need to talk to you, both of you…" she spoke. He remained silent at this "Do you want to come in?" he ask. "If that's all right with you" she answered. Ryou opened the door wider, allowing her to come into his home. He shut the door behind them and followed her into the living room.

She took in a deep breathe "Ryou….Bakura…..about last night…" she began.

"I don't want to hear about it"

She turned to him seeing him change to his dark "Bakura….." she began. He snorted at her "Bakura, I'm sorry….." she began. He turned from her "You always say sorry, why?" he suddenly said; this caught her off guard. "You so pathetic, you know that? Always apologizing, for nothing" he spat. She turned from him "I know, I m pathetic, that's why I came to apologize to you and Ryou…" she said.

"And what about him" she heard his raspy voice. "No, I came to you first" she replied. "But, you don't know….don't you….." he said. Anzu eyes widened and look to him seeing he reverted to Ryou "You don't know….who you want to be with….." Ryou said, a sad look swept through his eyes. "I know….even if you don't…" he said. He turned to her "But you want Malik…." he finished.

"What?" she said confused. Ryou sighed at this "Anzu, I, I can never help you, in the way Malik has been doing…he knows the same sufferings as you do….that's why…."

"WHAT ABOUT YOU!!" she shouted at him. Ryou eyes slightly widened at her outburst "Don't you know suffering like anyone else does?" she exclaimed to him. "Didn't you tell me…that your sister died and…..and you missed her…aren't you even sad to this day?" she ask him. Ryou remained silent at this "Ryou, why do have to cut yourself off? You and Bakura?" she ask. "Anzu…." he began. She walk to him and laid her head on his shoulder "You're just as important to me as everyone I love is…" she replied. "I'm sorry, I spoke out of place…" he whispered to her.

"Ryou…I think I'm ready….." she suddenly said. Ryou look to her "Ready??" he ask. No she couldn't possibly mean ready for **THAT**. "A-Anzu, wait, shouldn't you think this over?" he ask.

"No, I'm ready…." she repeated.

//B-Bakura….are you hearing what she is saying\\

\\ ……….. \\

//Bakura??//

\\ ….You better not leave me out\\

// O.o //

Ryou gulped at his darks response. His eyes met with Anzu's "A-Are you sure…? I don't want to force you--" he began. Anzu shook her head and smiled at him "Don't worry, I think I have the strength now….to go through with it" she said. "Anzu…" Ryou could only say and begin to lower his head, wanting to feel the warmth of her lips against his own.

He grabbed her waist abruptly and suddenly picked her up, while he kissed her. They broke away " Ryou….what are you doing?" she ask. "Uh….taking us to my bedroom?" he said a bit confused.

Anzu just stared at him

"Ryou, I meant I was ready to see who the rapist was…not have sex with you and Bakura…." she spoke her face a bit flustered at the thought. Ryou's face grew unbearably hot from embarrassment and set her down "Anzu I am SO sorry I didn't mean--" he began but just let his head and shoulders slumped.

Both looked at each other, a silence between them then….they began to laugh. It echoed through the empty house, breaking the tense atmosphere the two inhabitants created, until the laughter slowly died down. "Whooo, I think we needed that…"Ryou said while she nodded in agreement. "But, are you sure…" he began.

Anzu look to the floor and slowly nodded "Yes, it's time to end this" she spoke and turned to him "Can I count on you, to come with me?" she ask. He nodded "Both of us" he replied.

"Then lets go" she said. Ryou looked at her confused "Where?"

"I'm going to see Isis and ask her to let me see into my past, four months ago" she replied bluntly. Ryou's eyes widened "Are you sure that's wise?' he ask. "Isis has the tauk with her more than likely, and I'm sure she will allow me to do it" she explained.

"You really think you are that strong woman…" Bakura spat. "No, I don't but….I can't run away forever…" she replied to the dark yami, he remained silent at this. "Humph" he answered to her "Well, if you're not going to turn back, then I will go, just to see how far you will go" he said. Anzu smiled at this "Thank you….both of you.…"

/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Malik woke with a groaned, sitting up. "What the hell…" he spoke to himself. Slowly he began to stand, leaning on a wall for support, he looked around "Where am I?" he thought. He rubbed his head "Last night…" he said. He grimaced at it; his jaw and stomach still felt sore but also Marik also came out that night and he almost allowed him to. He was disgusted by himself "I let you almost…" he spoke to his dark but to his surprise received no answer.

He shivered suddenly and noticed he was drenched "I slept while it was raining? Shit.." he motioned. He looked around "Isis must be worried sick by now" he thought and began walking again. He rubbed his forehead he felt so hot "I must have caught a cold…" he spoke to himself.

As he walked towards the hotel he struggle to retain consciousness but he felt so hot and tired, his vision began to go blurry and he dripped in a cold sweat. "Can't stop now, Nee-san is worried about me by now…." he spoke to himself. He rubbed his forehead again and cough a bit while lugging his heavy body closer to the hotel but abruptly stop for a rest. He rested his eyes for a moment breathing deeply he suddenly slumped onto his knees trying to keep his consciousness. That was when he felt it, a sharp pain in his chest. He grabbed it and clenched his teeth "Shit" he cursed; Marik was trying to get out again. "I-I'm too weak to fight back…" he thought with horror. Slowly his vision began to fade "No…NO….I can't….." he thought to himself. He clenched his eyes "Ra…give me strength…sister…Rishid…please give me strength…" he prayed to himself.

He froze as he saw images come before him "What?" he thought to himself. They went by to fast for him to comprehend but he heard faint crying "What's happening? What is this?" he spoke to himself.

//Malik, let me take over// His dark spoke to him in haste. Malik snarled at him "How stupid do you think I am!" he snapped. //Malik let me take over if you want to save your sanity!!// his dark argued back. 'What the fuck are you talking about? How are YOU going to save MY sanity!" he argued back.

// Malik, I know what I'm saying!! NOW LET ME TAKE OVER!!!//

Another pain hit him and he almost fell to the ground, if his arms hadn't shot out and holding him up as support. Malik clenched his eyes he could feel the him forcefully making his way "Stop it, I'm not going to let you!!" he snapped. He froze again as more images came to him the crying returned "Who's crying…?" he whispered. 

__

"Why….?"

His eyes opened at the faint whisper of the voice that suddenly echoed in his mind but it was short-lived as another wave of pain hit him and let out s pained cry "Fuck why is he so hell-bent now…!" he thought frantically. He began to pant as he felt his mind splitting apart "I'm not going to let you win!" he snapped. He finally felt Marik began to retreat and he sighed tiredly in relief.

//You have no idea of what you just done to yourself…// his dark spoke before reverting into the dark recess of Maliks mind. Malik try to stand, but ending falling back still panting tiredly; he was so weak, he could barely move. "What were those images? Who was crying?" he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and drifted into a fever induced sleep.

__

Malik opened his eyes "What the?" he thought surprised as he looked around "I'm back….home?" he thought to himself. Yes he was, back home underground in the darkness.

"Nee-san, for you"

"Thank you Malik"

He turned to the voices and a sad smile showed "I see…" he spoke; he was seeing his past as a child again. As he watch the young boy give the girl a necklace of flowers he was in a pensive state "I was so innocent back then…." he thought amused; he never thought things would turn out this way in truth and a sad look swept through his face.

"I hated him….because he restrained me to live in the darkness…" he thought to himself. He always hated the darkness how it engulfed everything around him so dark and cold yet he and his family were force to remain in it "I was so frightened that I was hateful….." he continue to look at the young boy that was him, now playing with Rishid and his sister laughing happily. 

The boy suddenly went through Malik and stopped, Malik turned to see the child slump to his knees and began to cry "Huh?" he thought and walk toward him. He outstretched his hand "Hey are you ok?" he ask.

"Why….?" the child spoke. Malik look at him confused, the boy stood up, his shoulders shaking, and begin to turn to Malik growing older until Malik was face with an exact version of himself looking at him hatefully.

"Why!!" he snarled at Malik, his lavender eyes dark and angry. "N-Namu?" Malik suddenly spoke; surprised he even said that name. The other Malik seem to respond to this "You hateful bastard!" he snarled to him again. All of the sudden he lunged at him his hands grabbing unto Maliks neck and fingers grasping it as they both hit the ground. Malik could look at the other him in shock as he stared back with a deep hatred, squeezing his neck, stopping all oxygen.

Tears were streaming down Namu's face "Why did you kill me Malik!?! Why!!" he snarled at him. "Why did you kill me!!' he demanded. Malik look at him confused as he struggled to breathe for air.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" he barely answered. "WHY DID YOU KILL ME!!!" he yelled at him. The anger in his eyes were piercing through his soul as Malik could only stared back petrified at his own fury before him and was replace in shock as Namu changed into Marik. Malik began to panic seeing his dark came back now strangling him instead of Namu

He tried to pry his hands off but he was too strong as the grip constrain his neck grew tighter "Why? Why did you have to create me? Why did I have to be born full of your hatred….." Marik spoke squeezing harder. Malik's eyes were lidded as they were locked on with Mariks slowly his hands slipped off of Mariks and fell to the ground . He ceased to breathe but he could still her his dark sigh.

"You must never remember….."

****

Malik….

"You must never know….."

****

Malik…wake up Malik…..

"It will just shatter you…aibou…."

Malik slowly opened his eyes, trying to focus where he was and was met with the smiling face of Anzu "Anzu? What are you doing here?" he spoke. "Shhh, Ryou and I found you knocked out near the hotel so we took you up there" she spoke to him wiping some stray locks back into place. "Were in my and neesan's hotel room then…?" he ask. Anzu nodded at this. "Rest some more, you had such a high fever, Ryou went to get a doctor to come and see you" she said.

"Mmmm…" he only replied as he felt her fingers caress his cheeks. "Your sister wasn't here so we had to ask the man to open up the room" she added.

"So…it's just us then…?" he whispered. "Yeah, for now, but you sleep some more…rest…." her voice soothing to him lulling him to comfort. "I had such a horrible dream…." he spoke without thinking. "What was it?" she asked. "I…I was strangling myself….then I turned into Marik….." he blurted and stop abruptly realizing his mistake. He felt her stroking fingers pull away he opened his eyes looking at her, expecting her to call him a liar.

"It's all right Malik; I sometimes still have bad dreams of battle city" she replied to him. Malik turned away "And it's because of me…" he said with shame. Anzu sighed at this "That's all in the past Malik, all of it" she spoke.

"What if it isn't?" he spoke.

Anzu turned to him while he looked away "When you were raped, it happen four months after battle city…what if it was revenge…" he suggested. "You may be right" she said. He turned to her "You don't think, one of the duelists….?" he stop, he didn't want such a horrific thought.

"Possible" she replied again. She seemed to be in a pensive state "I'm sorry I brought it up" he apologized. She shook her "Don't worry about it" she said. "Even now, I get bad memories…about it, when I learned the truth…of how I killed my own father…." he stop as he begin to raise his hands in front of him, looking at them "With these two hands.." he said in a whisper. Malik didn't know, but tears streamed down his face while his hands began to shake "Even now I could see the blood on them….his blood….because….."

"Malik, it wasn't your fault!"

Malik turn to her, her eyes were firm "It wasn't your fault," she repeated. "But, it was, I had so much anger and hatred….jealousy, it gave birth to my darkness…Marik, I created something so hideous and it was unleashed.." he continued; he didn't care if he would reveal this to her he just wanted to let it out. "How will I know….until it's too late? When he takes over again, and kills everyone I ever cared about? Isis…Rishid….You…." he said.

"Malik…?" she spoke. "Maybe it would be better, If I end it all….for everyone's sake…" he confessed to her. "As long as I live, then Isis will never be safe, in an instant, I know that he will come out……" he raised his hands reaching for his neck.

"S-Stop it!!" She yelled. Quickly she grabbed his hands away from his neck. He look at her "That's enough" she said. "How could you even think of doing something like that…you idiot…idiot!' she scolded at him. "But..." he began. "Don't you dare give me that , you know that isn't the way, it never is!" she cried to him. Tears came out from her " Why…Why do we always have to look for the cowards way out…?" she whispered to him.

"Because…we're weak…." he answered back. "I…I refuse to believe that!" she exclaimed. "Anzu?"

"Everything we've been through, doesn't that prove our strength? Happiness? Anger? Sorrow? Any of it? If you live to this point and give up now, then what's the point of even existing then?" she ask to him. "I never ask to exist" he spoke. Anzu suddenly let go of his hands and place her own on each side of his face until he was looking at a clear reflection of himself through her blue eyes.

"Then do you regret ever meeting? Do you hate your existence so much you regret meeting your sister? Rishid? Anyone who ever made a damn difference in your life?" she ask, her eyes burning into him. Malik was dumbfounded by this he never heard such passion in her words did she really care so much?

"Answer me; do you regret meeting?" she ask again.

"No….." he whispered. He hands raised up until they rested on each side of her face "I don't regret it…because I…. love you…….Anzu…" he spoke softly. He didn't give her a chance to react , and their lips met. Her eyes widen at this revelation she couldn't bring herself to close her eyes they were wide, full of confusion, she was paralyzed. The kiss he gave her was so full of need, want, as if this would be his last day and she would be the last person he would see. She could feel his fever blaze, or was it her own heat at the reaction to this? She didn't know. 

Malik begin to deepen the kiss, his arms circled around her waist pulling him to her, while she was still in a dazed "Anzu…" he breathed, he couldn't stop himself all these suppressing feelings, urges, they were to much now. His tongue slipped in and begin to explore every inch of her mouth, he laid her on the bed, going on top of her. He pulled away and begin kissing her neck, his hands trailing down resting on her hips.

Anzu eyes widen as she begin to register what was happening at the moment "M-Malik…" she began but he didn't heed her. His hands begin to move again, slowly, and they begin to go under her shirt. Her eyes went wide when she felt the warmth of his hands caressing her skin underneath, tenderly moving upper little by little. "M-Malik…" she began again but couldn't find her voice she suddenly felt so powerless, she couldn't move.

Malik was lost in the urge, the need, his tongue flickered across her collar bone tasting her skin and he relished how she felt underneath his hands "So soft…..warm…." he whispered to himself.

//She is, isn't she? This is what you wanted all along, you can't deny it anymore…..do it//

Malik's breath became heavy he was too lost, urge only fueled him, Marik urged him….as his voice…..leading his body. Anzu begin to struggle against him but he was too heavy but she knew that he was having a delusion, his whole body was heated from a mixture of fever and pleasure, and something else, like something was possessing him.

She jolted when she felt one of his hands began to go lower, first it stopped, rubbing her stomach in soothing circles before it began to go a bit lower "No….I have to stop this!" she thought frantically. She try to move, fight back, anything, but he wouldn't budge "Malik….please……stop" she spoke before whimpering. Malik eyes snapped open at her frighten voice and looked at her bewildered "What was I?" he began and abruptly stop realizing what had happen, what he was attempting to **do**.

He pulled away from her, kneeling up, breathing hard looking at her face before raising up his hands and looking at them. Anzu slid away, beneath him looking at him a bit more than surprised. He clenched his teeth and eyes knowing only too well what had driven him to go further than implied.

"Malik…." she began. "Anzu….leave….please" he suddenly spoke. Her eyes widen "Malik it--" she began.

"PLEASE LEAVE!!!" he snapped to her, causing a light gasp of surprise to escape from her. He opened them they suddenly look so dull, so dead, he rubbed his forehead. He groaned before closing his eye and falling on her, too weak to keep conscience once again. She look at him solemnly before getting off the bed, laying him down, and putting the sheets against him.

****

*knock, knock*

She jolted at the sound before hearing a voice "Anzu? I came with the doctor" Ryou said behind the door. Anzu quickly walk to it and opening the door. Her eyes widen in disbelief "R-Reyako-sensei??" she said in shock. The good doctor smiled to her "Hello Anzu, it's nice to see you again" he replied as he walked in, along with Ryou.

"How? When?" she began. Ryou turned to her "Well while I was looking for one I happen to see him walking and he saw me…er…he begin to interrogate me…heh" he explain with a sheepish smile. "This is him right?" Reyako ask, standing right besides the slumbering body. She nodded in reply and Reyako proceeded to examine him, he felt his forehead and wince "He's so hot…" he began.

Anzu remained silent at this; Bakura seemed to noticed her uneasiness. Reyako continue to examine Malik and made a face "How did you find him?" he ask.

"We found him outside" Ryou spoke. The doctor wince again "He must have slept through the rain…." he began. "Did you already check for anything to calm it down?" he spoke. "We didn't" Anzu finished. He made a pensive face at this, quickly with a paper and pen he wrote something "ok, I want you two to go to the nearest pharmacy store and get these antibiotics, please hurry, he seems to be in a very critical state" he ordered.

Both nodded and proceeded out the door, leaving Malik behind in the doctors care. Reyako turned to him seeing him wither slightly, in a grips of a dream He checked his forehead again "….so hot…." he spoke. Malik clenched his eyes "No….I can't….I can't…." he began. Reyako look at him confused.

"I can't…I won't….let you free……."

As the elevator went down, both Anzu and Ryou remained silent, until Bakura broke the silence. "What happen…" he spoke. Anzu turned to him "What?" she ask. "Don't play stupid with me, what did he do to you!?" he snap at her. "Bakura…" she began. He turned to her and grabbed her arm "Woman, I have been more than patient at this, so tell me, what did he do to you!" he spoke harshly.

__

"I don't regret it…because I…. love you…….Anzu…"

"He was having delusions…." she began. "He touched you, didn't he" he cut her off. Anzu remained silent at this while Bakura clenched his fists at this but said nothing more. The elevator stopped and both exited heading to the nearest pharmacy store.

"Thank you for coming"

"Isis, why have you called me?" Shadi spoke. Isis turned from him, his eyes averted "After the duel with Kaiba and I the tauk no longer show me the future or the past, am I correct?" she spoke. Shadi seem surprise by the question.

"Tell me, is that true?" she spoke.

"Isis, did something happen?" he began. Isis was hesitant at this. "Isis, if there is something I must know, you must tell me" he spoke. She nodded her head "Remember, when you said that Marik was never banished into the shadow realm?" she ask. He nodded "Yes, It was very unfortunate to your family, I am sorry."

"Four months ago….something horrible happen to one of the pharaohs friends, Anzu Mazaki. She was raped….and been inflicted with so much pain and sorrow…." she spoke. Shadi looked at her with cautious eyes "The tauk, it showed me…..it showed me….who did it to her….." she began the tears burning.

Shadi eyes widen, when she felt the young Egyptian women embrace him, sobbing loudly "Isis….." he thought as they both slumped to the ground, and he held her. 

"Why……why…." she could only stutter out to him, holding on to him as they remain. The sun had far past been settled in the distance and darkness of the night engulf the city, bringing with it more clouds of thunder and rain.

/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

__

Malik looked around him, seeing he was in a location he did not know "What? What am I doing hear?" he thought to himself.

He suddenly rubbed his head then a sharp pain erupted and he cried out clasping his head "No…..not again…." he thought to himself. He fell to his knees "No….no….." he spoke to himself. He shook trying to suppress him. His eyes widened when he felt his whole body numb and his worst fear had came true.

"No…" he thought, as blackness engulfed his sight.

****

"Uh….my head…."

__

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

****

"What? Who's there?"

__

"Please….please stop……."

The rain beat softly outside the stronghold, Malik could hear it, all of the sudden he felt heat surging with him and he let out a sharp gasp as the wave hit him. "What…what…." he try to began but gasp out when another wave of heat coursed writing him.

****

What's happening…."

That's when he saw it, images flashing before his eyes, and he couldn't look away. The rain outside, the small window, the blood dripping, the torn clothes, the hands tied against the railing. The moving of the bed, all of it.

"Yuugi….Jounouchi….help me…."

****

"No…..please….no……"

The heat, the cries, they were so real…so familiar……as he felt his body thrust his breathe, heavy…..and the heat unbearable. Finally, he opened his eyes, and they paled at the sight before him.

Anzu screamed out in pain as her head bobbed and she whimpered cried for help. Malik was paralyzed…he couldn't move that's when he saw it….he saw who it was…….

"No……No…." he spoke to himself as he saw the man arch up his eyes closed in a pleasured haze as blood, her blood was smeared and drip from his body. Malik's heart stop, he cease breathing as he felt the world around him shattered.

****

And he let out bloodcurdling cry.

Doctor Reyako jolted from his seat, and look to the room, quickly he ran to it, opening the door with haste "Mr.Ishtar what is--" he began but was cut off when he felt himself slamming into the ground with two hands gripping at his neck. The doctors eyes were in a mixture of bewilderment and panic as he look to the dark skin youth who was choking him, his eyes disoriented, sweat dripping from him. He try to fight back, to try and pry off his grip but the boy was so strong and soon he saw nothing but black.

Malik let go of his grip seeing the man now unconscious, slowly, he lifted away from him walking unsettle away from it. He found himself in the kitchen he look around and begin to trash it. Throwing papers, ceramic anything, throwing the table , punching the ground while letting out wild cries.

"Oh Ra….oh Ra….." he spoke in pants burying his face in his hands while his shoulders shook at the revelation.

/You were never suppose to find out……this is why I fought so hard against you……../

"You made me….you made me….."

"Why….why……how could you…" he couldn't even finish his sentence. He picked himself up only to throw another fit of disgust, breaking everything in sight until he felt his hand in pain. He look at it, seeing it was bleeding his eyes trailed down, the slightly stained knife, reflecting the moonlight off of it.

In a dazed he picked it up looking at it in a strange fascination ?

/ Malik….I can make the pain go away, let me take over/ his dark spoke.

Malik didn't answer him. An estranged smile came to his face his eyes glazed as if in a trance "No….You won't hurt anyone no more…..I….won't hurt anyone anymore…." he spoke softly. He was on his knees almost in a prayer position and slowly, begin to raise up the kitchen knife, a small laugh escape from him.

"We will both burn….in hell…..for eternity…."

Lighting flash in a split second, before the rain began it's bombardment against all around it. The knife came down and the sharp steel penetrated into his soft flesh. Blood seep from it, coloring his shirt and a trickle began to escape from the cracks of his mouth as he stabbed himself in the chest, to the intended target; his heart. Slowly, his hands let go of the handle and they fell to the sides of his body while he remain in the kneeling position, his eyes losing color, life, every passing second as the blood dripped from the wound. 

"Isis…..I'm sorry….I'm sorry….Anzu….." he spoke, a small tear escape from him before he slumped to the floor, the blood beginning to pool around his body.

"I'm sorry……"

/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Isis was silent along with Shadi, while they went up the elevator "Isis…." he began but stop, seeing her attention was on something else. He only sighed at this as the elevator came to a stop, both exited it. Getting the key out , she began to unlock the hotel door. The door creaked open "Malik?" she spoke but received no answer. A groan caught her attention and saw a man sprawled against the carpet "Oh my goodness…" she spoke and rush into the room along with Shadi. She kneeled to the man "M-Mr.Ishtar…." he begin to say. Hey eyes widen in fear "Malik!!" she thought to herself. She stood up "Shadi, my brother, is he here?" she spoke but noticed Shadi wasn't besides her anymore. 

"Shadi?" she called out and saw him standing front of the kitchen "Shadi?" she began he turned to her and embraced her suddenly "Isis, do not look!!" he exclaimed holding to her. "Malik, he's in there? How hurt is he…!?" she demanded struggling against him "No Isis, you mustn't go in there!" he pleaded.

"LET ME GO!!!" she screamed and pushed him away running to the kitchen. She stopped, and gasped at the sight before her, she did not blink, nor breathe. Her frame began to shake and she fell to her knees right in front of the body of her brother, with a knife protruding out of his chest, the pool of blood surrounding his body.

"MMMAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIK!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shattered 14 end

Y.V.


	15. Between Life and Death I Float

Well, ladies and gents, this isn't the **LAST** chapter, ^_^;; now before you kill me allow me to explain first of all it was but then I sort of tried to prolonged it 

Then I realized that squishing the ending would be a bad idea since it would be so long and a lot of ppl begged me to not end it so soon so yeah, I'm throwing you guys a bone. So I think this chapter then the next will be the last -___-;; or the next one eh heh… anyways 

So on to the fic!!!

****

Between Life and Death I Float

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Malik….open your eyes….Malik….open you eyes…."

"……."

"Isis…"

"Malik….open your eyes…..Malik…..open your eyes…."

"……"

"Please Isis……"

"Malik….open you eyes….please open them……Malik….open your eyes…."

Shadi only stared at the crumpled heap of the boy and the kneeling woman beside him, repeating the pharse, like a broken record. "Isis…He is dead…." he spoke. "Malik….open your eyes….Malik please open you eyes…." she answered to him. Her dress was stain with blood, his blood as he laid on her lap, with the knife still sticking out while Isis sat there, stroking his hair, the tears had long since stop and only her words repeated in the silent hotel room, like a sad melody with no end.

"Reyako sensei sorry for being so late but there was a long line and……"

Anzu stopped "Shadi?" she spoke. Shadi turned to her and Ryou, his usually blank eyes had a glimmer of sadness. Anzu took a step forward hearing some talking and noticed the kneeling woman "Shadi, what's wrong? Is Isis all right?" she began. Ryou eyes widen, a cold shiver hit through his spine and held Anzu back, pulling her and embracing her tightly, her face in his chest. "Ryou!" she gasped out pulling away while Ryou looked at her with sad eyes "please….don't look…." he began. Before she could answer a groan interrupted them.

"Shit…." Dr. Reyako muttered. Looking around "Mr.Istar!!" he cried out. "Where is he" he demanded looking to the youths and the man. Shadi said nothing but motioned with his expression. Anzu stole a glance and she suddenly dropped the prescription onto the floor, as it began to spin away from them.

"M….Malik…." she began, her color drain from her and her eyes became deathly paled "M…Malik….." she spoke again, seeing him on Isis's lap a knife sticking from his chest. She heard Isis say the words over again but she could not turn away or blink and her eyes burn suddenly and tears began to fall from them, and unto her cheeks, sliding down her face shimmering against the lighting which just flash in a mattered of few seconds.

She slowly fell to her knees "Malik…..Malik….." she spoke her lip quivering her shoulders shaking. Ryou looked to the boy and closed his eyes "Malik….why….?" he thought.

\Stupid boy….throwing away your life….\ He hear his dark snap. Ryou knelt besides Anzu and took her in her arms. Reayko said nothing but walked past them until he knelt by the women, looking at the boy in her lap. His eyes were unfamiliarly calm and he outstretched his hand putting his index and middle finger on Maliks neck. He stood still, his eyes closed. Then they abruptly opened and he let out a gasp.

"He…He's still alive…." he spoke. All looked to him, even Isis who had temporarily zone into her own world gazed to him. "He barely has a pulse…but he's still alive" Reyako said, excitement in his tone. "but…" he began. He turned away. He wouldn't make it to the emergency room……" Everyone looked down, they knew what the doctor was thinking. Ryou stood up, and opened his shirt the Millenium ring in place "Iie…he will make it" he spoke before changing into Bakura and the ring began to glow. "N-Nani!?" Reyako exclaimed as the room flashed a eerie golden light. He opened his eyes and gasped.

"The hospital…how…?' he began. He quickly shook it away "EMERGENCY!!!!" he shouted to nearby nurses. "Quickly get this man in emergency, he can still make it, haiyaku!!" he commanded. Some surrounded Isis and the boy while other came to with the stretcher.

"Gently" Reyako spoke as they picked him up and laid him onto the stretcher. "Reyako sensei" Anzu began. "Do not worry, he will make it, I promise you!! " he spoke to them. He ran alongside Malik as they sped him to emergency. "Reyako-Sensei, the boys condition--"

"It can be done!!" he exclaimed. "Demo" one of the nurses began. "I will make sure of it, I'll operate on him" he spoke. The doors to emergency "Quickly stabilize him we initiate the operation immediately; we need to get the knife out!!" he commanded. Feverish sounds of footstep filled the room and clanking of medical instruments clack along. Soon a beeping filled the room, a faint beeping but one signifying the boys bare struggle against the hands of death.

"Reyako sensei the X-rays" one of them spoke. Quickly, he exclaimed then "Kisams, he missed his heart and vitla organs barely, but still…one slip and he'll die…" he spoke and looking to the boy. "Reyako-sensei…are you sure you're up to this?" one of the nurses spoke.

"but last time…."

"That is exactly why I am prepared for this" he interrupted. "enough talking, we have a life to save" he snapped to them. He took a deep breathe, now dressed in all white, looking to the boy then to the knives and scalpels laying on the table. "first things first….' eh thought, taking the scissors and cutting open the shirt.

"Patient barely stable, heavy blood loss, the foreign object seems to be placed deeply"

"Anesthetic has already been injected"

"Patient now in deep Rem…Amazing…."one of them spoke. Reyako did not wince nor cringe as he saw the kitchen knife glimmer in the bright light, casting off his reflection blood stained upon it while it was buried in his flesh. "Scalpel" he spoke outstretching his hand while the nurses placed it on his palm.

Slowly the scalpel lowered until it poked the soft flesh of Malik. He spoke into it deeper and slowly, carefully he began to open up Malik's chest.

**__**

Beep……Beep…..Beep….

Sweat dripped from his forehead while the nurse wiped it off. His gloves, blood stained, but he remain in character as he examined the knife and it's position. "Damn….It's lodge right in the middle of his rib cage, the tip is barely touching his heart…." he thought.

"And he's lost so much blood already………."

**__**

Beep…….Beep……Beep……Beep…….Beep….

"Ra….please…don't let him die…please Ra….don't allow him to be taken from me….not like this…." Isis prayed to herself, before slumping to her chair the tear flowing freely. "Isis…." Anzu began.

"Anzu…how is he?"

Anzu turned around "Yugi, Jounouchi? What are you guys doing here?" she spoke. Yuugi averted his eyes at this "Yami sensed something from Isis….." he began. "Anzu….sorry…" Jou began. Anzu shook her head "The only thing we can do now….is pray for him…..so he knows that he's needed here" she spoke. Yuugi nodded "Yea…" he stop and looked to Isis just rocking back and forth gently against the seat. He allowed his dark to takeover and he began to walk to her. "Isis…." Yami began. The woman looked up, blue meeting crimson "My pharaoh…."she began. "Do not speak, you must conserve your energy" Yami urged. "My fault….." she began. Yami look to her "What do you mean?" he whispered to her. "My pharaoh all of this could have been avoided….if only I…."

"that is enough, Isis, none of this is your fault…." he said. She stop looking right past Yami. Yami turned around and his eyes widen. "Rishid…."Shadi began.

"I had a dark omission about Malik-sama; it appears…I am too late…." he answered before falling to the ground. "Rishid!" Isis began. Before anyone could anything else the nurse cam running to them.

"How is my brother!" Isi demanded. Before she could speak Isis stood up and ran to her, grabbing the woman by the shoulder looking to her "Is he all right?!" she exclaim, on the edge of hysteria. "Miss please calm down" she began.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN MY BROTHER IS BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH!!"

Shadi suddenly held her back "Isis….calm down….please…" he spoke to her. Anzu took a step forward "Nurse…how is he?"

**__**

Beep…….beep…….beeeeeeeeeeee

"WHAT!?!?"

**__**

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"CODE BLUE CODE BLUE!!"

"What!?" Yuugi exclaimed. The nurse cursed under her breathe as more doctors and nurse came running to the emergency room. The nurse turn to him "Come with us immediately Isis Ishtar, this a matter of life and death for your brother" she spoke.

"What?"

"We have no time to wait for the blood to be delivered to keep your brother stable, we need a direct transfusion immediately" the nurse explained. Isis nodded "understood" she began.

"No…allow me to go instead' Rishid spoke, all turned to him. "Rishid…" Shadi began. "Miss. Isis, please, I have sworn my life to Malik-Sama and I shall gladly die, if it means that he shall live" he spoke.

"Are you his same blood type?" the nurse ask, he nodded. "Yes, please, take me to him" Rishid spoke. The nurse nodded "yes, please hurry" she spoke. Rishid nodded but not before turning to Isis' I swear by my duty, Malik-sama shall live, Miss,Isis" he spoke before turning away, following the nurse into the emergency room. "amlik…" she only whispered. Anzu helped her up "Isis, maybe you shouldn't be here for this" she spoke softly; she shook her head.

"No….I have no where to go….."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Everything all set?'

"yes"

"Direct transfusion is now in place"

"Good"

"We have back up IV, this is already dangerous as it is"one of the nurses spoke. Rishid nodded "Understood" he stop and turned, seeing he was right besides the still body of his master. "Malik-Sama….." he whispered. He wince feeling a sharp prick entered his arm while the nurse attached the various tubes into numerous places in Malik. 

"This may hurt, but please remain calm"

Rishid made no movement as he felt his blood beginning to drain from his throbbing veins. The crimson liquid flowed through the tubes entering through the slime hollow metal before entering into the boy, replenishing his reserves.

**__**

Beep…………beep………

"Yes, we have a pulse"

  
"Good, looks like he stabilizing already, amazing…."

"Good, let us no longer prolong the procedure then" Reyako spoke. "Hakusen…." Dr.Reyako turned seeing the man besides the boy "Tell me….will he live…?" he ask. Dr.Reyako reminaed silent at this while Rishid gaze never strayed, finally he answered.

"There is a slim chance…but…it is still a chance" he could only reply to him. He trune and face the boy. "Everyone get into your positions, every second, breathe counts, there will be no second chances, understood" he spoke.

"Hai!!"

Reyako eyebrows furrowed studying the position of the knife. "If we take out to slow, the bone will suffer from the trauma, he would go into shock indefinitely….so the only other option is to pull it out in a quick movement….."

**__**

Beep……..beep……beep……..beep……

"Hakusen…..whenever you're ready" one of the nurses spoke. He nodded "Yes…" he answered. "This is the procedure, if we pull it too slowly it's a good chance he'll go into shock, the only other option is too pull it out as quickly as possible…then to immediately close up the part of the rib cage that's been cracked" he explain to them.

His hands slowly went down, cautiously clasping around the handle. All became deathly quiet, the only sound was the beeping….and his throbbing heart. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he closed his eyes taking in what he was about to do. "No second chances Mesumui….." he thought to himself.

"Malik-Sama…" Rishid whispered outstretching his hand until his hand held Maliks "Do not give up…." he spoke to him.

"Lord guide my hands…."

**__**

Beep……..beep……beep……..beep……

__

"Ra….please…don't take him away from me…..do not take my brother away…."

"C'mon Malik….."

"Foolish boy I could care less what happens to you…."

"Malik, please don't leave us…please Malik….I already lost my son….I don't want to lose you too….please Malik…live….fight…."

Reyako opened his eyes, a sense of calm surrounded him as his hands placed firmly around the handle. All was silent, In the room while those out of it were in silent prayer. "Get ready" he spoke. Then in an instant the knife came out cleanly "NOW!!!" he spoke. Immediately the nurses surrounded the boy handing the doctor a knife, stitches, tongs, and they began to work feverishly through out the night as the rain outside continue it's dominance unto the next day as the dark clouds covered the city in it's haze.

****

Beep….beep……beep……..beep……

"Over here…."

"We have repaired the crack in the rib cage"

"Get more blood in this area"

"Okay let's just cut off the wire here, and stitch him up"

"Rishid did not sleep nor said a word through out the night but he did feel a bit light headed. "Are you all right sir?" a young female nurse ask. "That doctor…." he began.

__ ****

Beep…beep…beep…beep…

"Reyako sensei?' she whispered He nodded his head "He has not left Malik-sama for as long as I have been conscious" he whispered. She nodded "He hasn't, Reyako-hakusen is like that, he feels every life is worth saving…worth living…" she answer to him.

"What a ironic philosophy" he whispered to himself. He saw the doctor wipe his eyes but he had a smile "We…..we did it…." Reyako spoke barely. "We did it!!" he spoke again, louder this time and fell to his knees. "Someone, please tell Miss.Ishtar and her friends that Mr.Istar is going to make it…" he spoke. Rishid sat up from the stretcher and looked to Malik "Malik-Sama…" he could only say before covering his face while tears of relief and joy streamed from them. 

Reyako smiled to himself "We did it…minna…"

"Hakusen…"

Reyako turned to see the man smile to him while tears streamed down to him "You have saved Malik-sama life.." he spoke. Dr.Reyako shook his hear "No…..we all did….." he could only reply. He picked himself up rubbing the back of his head "Oh good graces…..what a night…." he spoke to himself. He turned to Rishid "And you? Are you feeling well?" he ask. Rishid nodded "Yes, a bit weak but I am fine" he replied.

"Sleep then, you need to rest" Reyako spoke.

"So should you Hakusen….you have done more than enough"

"yes, except for one thing" he began. Rishid looked at him "I haven't taken Malik to a nice room" he exclaimed with a sheepish smile. He began to chuckle at this then his head held up high now laughing. Rishid only looked at him before breaking out into a tired smile 

"Very well, lets do so"

"HE'S GOING TO BE ALL RIGHT!?!?"

"Yes, he's going to make it"

"Oh thank the gods" Isis spoke before falling unto her knees a smile of relief enter her lovely features. "Malik….he's going to make it" Anzu spoke with relief as a hand fell to her chest and she let out a long sigh. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned seeing Jounouchi giving her a thumbs up and she nodded to him. Anzu looked around "Hey, where's Ryou?" she ask. She looked around, glimpsing a mane of white disappearing behind a hospital corner. She excused herself and followed him.

"Ryou, wait up" she called out. The white haired boy turned around "Anzu" he spoke. "Hey why did you try to disappear like that?" she ask. "I had to go to the bathroom?" he spoke motioning to the lavatories. Anzu blushed at this "Oh, I'm sorry…" she spoke.

"I heard that Malik is going to make it"

Anzu nodded "Yeah he is, I'm so relieved" she answered. Ryou remained silent at this "The only thing we do now is wait, I guess" he spoke before leaving her behind. Anzu thought of stopping him but the male bathroom wasn't exactly a place for a lady to go in. She just sighed to herself "I wonder when the rain is going to let up" she thought.

__

"The images were vague, he could barely see them but they became clearer little by little. Malik sighd to himself as he walked around the city of Domino a few more days and he would return back to Egypt. He only snorted at this "Good riddance" he thought, he didn't want to remember battle city or the finals for tat matter especially HIM. He let a sad look overcome him as he found out the truth of his father's killer…

"It was me….all along" he thought to himself. He shook it away, "What is done is done" he thought as he continued to walk. He noticed someone and his eyes widen "It's that girl I took control over…the one who helped me….Anzu" he thought to himself seeing her standing where she was, as if waiting for someone. Malik look to her uncomfortably, even after everything he made her do and put her through, in the end, she was the one who first offered him his friendship.

"Should he talk to her? He shook his head why should he even bother she was one of the pharaohs best friend yet…he felt he was obligated to her, after all if it weren't for her, a portion of his soul wouldn't have been salvated after the duel with his dark half, and Rishid would have been killed. "I guess saying hello would be all right" he spoke to himself and looked up, seeing her leaving. He said nothing but look at the retreating figure "so much for my predicament" he mused. That was when he felt it…..him

A shiver entered his body as he look around him hearing his chuckle his darkness all around him his eyes widened "W-Where are you" he said aloud, only to receive chuckling as a response. He turned around his laugh getting nearer to him. His eyes widen when he felt a sharp stab to his head.

"Suffer…make them all suffer" he heard hi dark spoke and he fell to the ground. "GET AWAY!!" he shouted out his eyes widen with fear, hysteria. "Kill them make them suffer, the pharaoh I will make him suffer all of them" he could hear his voice draw to him. He stop in revelation Marik was in his head "H- HOW…" he spoke to his dark.

"Oh light, you really thought you be rid of me? I am you, I can never be discarded" he replied to him. Malik shook his head in disbelief "No…NO…." he spoke and let out a cry as another pain shot through him. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD" he shouted to him.

"I will have my revenge " Marik spoke to him. "No….no…no…" he repeated as he felt his body become unresponsive to his commands.

"What have you done!?"

Marik only laughed at this "Isn't it obvious" he spoke to him,. Malik gasp he still had his body but, he couldn't use it, it was moving by itself…no Marik was moving it. "What are you planning to do" Malik demanded. Marik look to the brunette and Malik felt his heart stop "She will suffer first…the worst of all punishments" Marik chuckled. Malik shook his head "MARIK STOP!!" he shouted to it and heard him snort at this "You are in no position to talk" he replied and begin following the girl. Malik tried all he could to regain control of his body but it wouldn't heed him "Why, why can't I get control" he thought to himself.

He looked through Marik eyes, he was near her "Anzu, run…" he could only say but he knew he couldn't hear her. He felt his arms go around her his hands clamping her mouth shut and pinching her nerve I nthe neck that would make her in an unconscious state. The girl fell into his arms and he hoisted her on one of her shoulders like a burlap sack, taking her to Ra knows where. "where are you taking us!" Malik demanded. Marik only chuckled at this "you will see soon enough" he replied to him.

He stop and Malik saw it was an abandoned warehouse as he opened the doors, the rain drenching hitting them. He looked around it and spotted a bed among others indicating that it stored sleeping attire in it's life time. He walk to one of them laying the girl on it. 

"I forgotten how appealing this girl was, almost as appealing as your sister" Marik spoke to him. Malik growled at him 'You sick bastard" he snarled to him "Well she will have to make up for Isis then, right Malik?" he dark ask. Malik's eyes widen "You gotta be kidding me" he exclaimed. "Does it look like it?" Marik spoke back as he walked around gathering some straps left behind by the bedding tying her arms and legs around it. And look to her again smiling.

"Marik stop" Malik spoke. Marik only chuckled at this "Why do defy me so? Why Malik there was a time where you would kill this girl in heartbeat for the hell of it, why should it matter now?" he spoke. "Because things are different" Malik could reply, Marik remain silent for a moment "I see now…..oh Malik, you poor bastard" he spoke. Malik gave him a strange look' What the hell are you saying" he exclaimed. Marik just chuckled at this "Ah, so you yourself have yet to discover it. Such a shame she would have been a wonderful beau wouldn't she?" he kept talking.

"But after this she will be nothing but a empty husk of despair"

Malik shivered at his words "Marik stop this" he spoke again. But of course I must make you suffer as well" Marik spoke. What do you mean" Malik ask. They're conversation was interrupted by a groan and Marik hid in the shadows as the girl regained conciseness

"Where am I?" she spoke to herself, then gasping, noticing she was restrain against the bed. Malik could hear his dark chuckled at this, as he walked out, revealing himself to the girl. "you…." she trailed of.

"Anzu, it isn't me" Malik said but she couldn't hear him. Marik only chuckled at this walking towards her. "Why…why are you doing this…" she began. Marik only chuckled at this going on top of her.

"Marik…please stop it" Malik spoke. Marik chuckled at this , ignoring his plea now straddling against the girl while she let out a gasp. Malik groaned out feeling the sensations his dark was feeling "Stop it…" he spoke. Looking through Marik's eyes, seeing him ripping her shirt open now while she cried out.

"Please….Malik…stop" she heard her plead.

He laughed at the looking at the girl who closed her eyes. His hand buried into his pocket, revealing a knife and in an instant slice her shoulder, welled up blood appearing from the cut. He bent down sucking it hard while she gasp in pain. She open her eyes meeting with his own "Why…." she spoke.

Anzu…." Malik began seeing the girl suffering "Marik stop…no one…no one should have this inflicted on them…" he began. "Malik, you should be happy I am going to fuck her than fuck your sister" his dark spoke back. Malik growled at this "GET OUT OF MY BODY!!!" he snarled to him. Marik did not heed him as he began to slice her skin while she screamed out in pain. Malik could only look, he couldn't do anything. He heard Anzu whimpering in pain while his dark now slid off what remaining clothing she had admiring.

"now, for the real fun…" he heard his dark speak to him. "What!?" he spoke but his dark did not answer him. He looked around his eyes widen "I…got my body back…" he spoke to himself. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Anzu's crying. He was about to speak when a sharp pain hit him and he clench his teeth. 

"M-My body…" he spoke. It was moving by itself, how, didn't he get his body back? A dark chuckle echoed in his mind. He saw Anzu open his eyes "Malik…." she spoke tears brimming in her eyes. His arms move on their own he try to command them but they would pay him no heed. His eyes widen.

"No…."

/Do you like my gift to you Malik?/ his dark spoke to him. He clenched his teeth and eyes trying to control his body. "Marik, stop this" he spoke to him but received no answer. His arms did not obey him as his hands trailed down grabbing the bottom sides ofhis shirt, taking it off him. "Malik….please stop…." Anzu begged.

"Anzu….it's not me…it's Marik" he spoke to her. Her eyes widen in disbelief. The shirt fell to the floor as his hands slowly went to unbuckle his belts, his arms shook stopping as he was gaining the upper had or so he thought but Marik succeed and soon he began to take off his pants. Anzu shook her head in hysteria "Malik why…..why…?" she spoke as tears streamed down her face. "I…I can't control my body…." he replied.

/Marik, stop this…../

\ ……………\

/Marik stop……/

Malik was answered as he felt a pressure to his body as it moved down and he forcefully kissed her, pressing his lips against her own bruising them. He hands were feeling her whole body exploring it while he try to fight back but Marik was clearly the dominant one as he controlled his body making him do these things to her.

/Yamete…..yamete…./

"Malik……" she spoke looking to him. "Anzu…I'm so sorry…" he whispered to her. He sliced more of her body with cuts and the blood trickling from them. She cried out in pain the tears streaming down, he felt Marik shifting his body. His eyes widen; he knew what Marik was going to do next.

/ ENOUGH!!! I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!!!?/ He mentally snarled to him and began using as much willpower as he could, stopping his body. He stiffened, concentrating in restraining his body from committing this vile act upon the girl while he battled against his dark. His whole body tremble and his heart beat was deafening as he stilled in the position as he was but finally he could no longer hold back and Marik with great force, made him thrust within her.

Anzu screamed out in pain.

He begin thrusting in her while she yelled out her friends name. Malik pleaded to his dark but received no answer.

'YUUGI, JOUNOUCHI HELP ME!!! WHERE ARE YOU!? YAMI!?!"

Upon hearing the pharaohs name Marik made Malik body thrust harder making her scream out. "Marik…" Malik gasped out now feeling the effects. The rain fell heavily on the roof of the ware house while lighting struck lighting the inside of the ware house. The moving bed the bobbin of her head, all of it and he was powerless to do anything, while Marik controlled his body.

"MALIK PLEASE IT HURTS, STOP IT MALIK!!" she screamed to him. Hearing her screams her pleas as he felt her pain. He clenched his eyes as he felt his moving body "No more…no more….." he whispered. He didn't know how long time had passed by, his eyes were lidded and he finally gave into Marik, allowing him to control his body as he closed his eyes in a pleasured haze…in spite of himself.

He felt a surge go within in him and heard her gasp, no, he knew what happen…..he knew….

__

Anzu…I'm so sorry……

Why…?

Anzu…..

**__**

Why…..?

****

Shattered 15 end…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

AHHHHH please don't kill me I know it took me a while to update and I bring you this but please stay tuned ^^;;

With much apology

fOX


	16. Rain

Hello to another chapter of Shattered er you guys, I may have to abandon this story due to the fact I am VERY stuck and I have made a verified up situation with no happy ending sadly enough but hell it is angst after all. Oh yes, Mr or miss Rabidmoose, you did bring up very good points but who said it would end *that* way eh heh heh heh ^^;;; oh btw, you be surprise by the power of faith and love a family and friends may have, you can never underestimate those no matter how outrageous the outcome. They're have been amazing accidents that have look grim but was overcome through power of prayer, faith, love, family, and friends, you have to count those to some extent ~_^ But thank you for your honest and straightforwardness not to mention how polite you were and beau meant boyfriend O_O woops!! Thanx for filling me in ^^;;, it was very nice of you but don't like don't read! 

Do not own Yu-gi-oh!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Rain

Malik clench his teeth, sweat covering his whole body. He begin to squirm, his hands clamp together into tight fists as they crushed the sheets . The rain beat outside, the thunder crashed illuminating the room a eerie electric blue. He twitched and jerked still in the grips of a dream….of a memory long repressed.

__

You must suffer as well

MALIK PLEASE STOP IT!!!

YUUGI JOUNOUCHI HELP ME!!!

Do you like my gift to you?

"Why….?"

His head made jerking movements at this until his eyes shot opened and he jolted from the bed. Thunder crashed once again lighting him as he sat there, eyes wide, glazed, sweat dripping off him. He covered his face and his shoulders shook violently "Me…all along….it was me….both of us…" he spoke to himself. He wince at the sudden pain erupting at his body, more so his chest. He looked down as he grabbed his gown seeing the stitches on his chest. He gritted his teeth "why didn't I die….why!?" he growled to himself but received no answer. Everything was silent around him as he remained in silence until his clasped his head as pain shot through it.

"No…not again…" he spoke.

He clenched his teeth as he got off the bed he opened them to see double of everything, the room was spinning around him as he wobbled towards the door. He began to pant faster "no….no…" he spoke to himself as another pain shot through him and he fell to his knees grasping his head with by hands. Flashbacks came to him everything, battle city the aftermath…him….

"EEEEERRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A nurse immediately entered the room hearing the screaming "Mr.Ishatr!!" he called out looking around the room in darkness. "Mr.Ishtar!?" the nurse called again as lighting flashed lighting the room and the person within it. The nurse sighed to himself and begin to walk towards the figure "Mr.Ishtar is everything all right?" he ask.

No answer.

Mr.Ishtar, you shouldn't be out of be in your condition" he begin but was cut off by chuckling then laughter erupting from the patient. The nurses eyes widen as he turned around to face him.

"You're not….."

"Here"

"Thank you" Reyako answered taking the cup of coffee from one of the nurses before bidding him good bye for the morning. 

"Reyako-san" 

HE turned upon hearing his name only to face the elegant women that was Malik's sister "Miss. Ishtar, I presume" he began. She nodded her head at this "When can I see my brother?" she ask. Reyako sighed at this, closing his eyes "Well, it only been a few hours after the operation" he began taking a sip from his coffee. Isis lowered her eyes at this "I see" she reply beginning to leave.

"but. I suppose a couple of minutes wouldn't hurt" he finished before taking a giant gulp of his coffee before letting out another sigh "Ahhh, that sure hit the spot" he spoke to himself, he was now relaxed and frankly after that ordeal he didn't give a damn about formality at the moment. He stood up "lets go" he spoke while she nodded.

"thank you doctor" she spoke. The tapping of their feet echoed against the white tiling as they headed for maliks room. "Sensei…" Isis began. Reyako looked to her "yes?" he ask. "I'm very sorry about what happen…." she began looking to the reddish purple bruise round his neck.

"Do not think much into it. I am a doctor, we have no biased views, a patient is a patient and it is our job to ensure the health safety and life of them" he replied. "I see….you must love being a doctor" she said, trying to spark conversation. He nodded at this "You can say that, I've always wanted to be a doctor since I was a child, of course I didn't know what to do back then, I just wanted to save lives….since…I couldn't save my mother's…" he trailed off.

"I'm sorry…."

Reyako smiled at her "It's all right, I know she is happy now, to see that I am helping people." he spoke. "To be truthful however I had only just gotten out six weeks ago from the Medical college I was attending" he continued. "This operation was truly a test of stamina….and faith" he spoke giving her a warm look. "we couldn't have done it, if you and your friends hadn't put so much fait and love into us" he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

Isis nodded "No, thank you" she spoke. "Ah, Here's Mr.Ishtar's room, I'm sorry but I will have to restrict it to only a couple of minutes, he hasn't fully recovered yet" he spoke. "Yes, I just want to see him, that's all" she replied as he opened the door The doctors eyes widen at this

"Oh my god….."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Shadi…"

The Egyptian turned to the origin of the voice "my Pharaoh" he spoke bowing to him. "Rise Shadi" He spoke. Shadi did as he was commanded "What is it?" he ask. Yami remained silent, a penetrating stare had been plastered on his face "I want you to find out who raped Anzu" he spoke. Shadi's eyes widened "What…?" he spoke. Yami said nothing but remain the face he had "Who did it to her" he repeated. Shadi looked to him "I…" he began.

__

"Patient 345 is missing, I repeat patient 345 is Missing, Malik Ishtar"

"What!?" Yami exclaimed. "Oh no" Shadi spoke. Yami turned to him He froze where he stood, carefully studying his face. All of the sudden he turned away from him and walked down the hallways "He knows…" Shadi thought.

"My pharaoh…you don't understand it wasn't--"

"I understand that I know who did it…kisama I will kill that bastard with my own bare hands" Yami growled.

"Oh no…Isis…"

"I need to get out of here….."Malik spoke to himself rubbing his head, he had taken back control of his body but it was too late; Marik had killed the nurse. He quickly slid into the shadows as more of them came, in search of him "Kisama." he whispered his head aching "I have to get out of here…before he gains control again…." he thought. As soon as the site was cleared he resumed his pace he had to get out of here, away from everything, everyone

He stop as another pain came to his head "Damn you…" he said through gritted teeth. He turned to meet crimson orbs which burn fiercely "Phara--" he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as he felt Yami's hand clasp his neck and slamming him against the wall "All along…" Yami begin tightening the grip "IT WAS YOU WASN"T IT!!" he yelled as the eye began to appear in his head. Malik let out a pained cry feeling his body being crushed "I'll make you suffer, I'll make you die screaming in pain!!" he snarled again as Malik's body convulsed, Yami's eye's were clouded by rage and vengeance, all was deaf to him, even his aibou. 

Malik didn't resist and looked to him as his eyes grew heavy.

"YAMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!"

"LET GO OF MALIK-SAMA!!" Rishid cried out tackling Yami, pinning him against the ground while Malik slumped to the floor gasping for air. "Mr.Ishtar!!" Reyako called out running to him with Isis close behind "Malik" she called out. Reyako kneeled before him "Are you all right..?" he spoke.

"Get away from me…." Malik whispered. He felt his heart beat accelerating as his breathing became heavy as he was once again attacked by the onslaught of horrible flashbacks clasping his head. "Get away from me…." he said between gasp as the pain became unbearable with flashback.

Once again all came back again….his life with in the darkness….the murder of his father…battle city…..after it. "Malik!" Isis called out, her hand reaching to him. He let out a cry looking around wildly for an like a frightened animal "STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!' he screamed at them. Shoving the doctor away he bolted, running as fast as he could looking for a way out, seeing the entrance. He ran out, not noticing he ran right in the middle of traffic, he look around wildly, but stopped short as he slowly turned behind him and bright light's blinded him.

Everything became white……

__

"Over hear Rishid…."

"Malik wait up"

"your so slow sis!! Hurry yp"

"haha ha hahaha"

"Stupid kid, get off the damn road!!"

Malik slowly opened his eyes, facing the collision of cars and the din of honking horns. He look around him, rain beating upon all and falling from his face. Without another moment, he slowly took way again, disappearing into the night

"MALIK!!" Isis called out running into the rain, but alas she was too late, Malik was already gone. She quickly turned to face the pharaoh, "Why--" she began.

"How dare you" he cut her off. 

"My Pharao--"

"HOW DARE YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THIS HIDDEN" he snarled at her. She turned away, eyes averted. "It was Malik wasn't it? And you knew Isis" Yami spoke, trying to remain calm.

/\Mou hitori boku, she must have had a reason--/\

\/How can you say that Yuugi!! She knew Malik was the one who did it, who raped Anzu!!!\/

Yuugi remained silent at this, reason replaced by anger and hatred. "my pharaoh you must hear me out" Isis pleaded to him. Yami did not heed her, and begin walking out of the hospital "I'm going to find him, and when I do…" he trailed off.

"My pharaoh, it was Marik!!" Isis exclaimed. Yami stopped and turned to her "That's impossible…I banish him to the shadow realm" he spoke. Isis gaze strayed "I thought so myself….but Marik was never destroyed,…." she spoke to him.

Yami clenched his fist "And you did nothing!" he barked to her. "That is not true!" Rishid defended.

"As soon as we found out, we contacted Shadi so we can have Marik removed from Malik-sama but…..it proved futile…." he explained. " before we returned to Egypt….Marik revealed himself to my brother and took over his body….he wanted revenge…he wanted to make everyone suffer, especially you and…."

"He did this to Anzu…to get to me……that bastard" Yami gritted his teeth. "Yami…." Isis began. "I have heard enough" Yami spoke. "My pharaoh, this was not Malik's fault" Shadi spoke to him, Yami abruptly stop. "that may be so….but, either way….Marik must be stopped, even if it's at the cost of Malik" he spoke with no emotion.

"My pharaoh please there must be another way!!" Isis pleaded to him. "I'm afraid not….sorry…" he spoke.

Rishid walked ahead and went in front of Yami "I will not allow you to harm Malik-sama" he spoke in a threatening gesture. Yami said nothing, a glow appeared on his forehead and Rishid was thrown off from the ground. Yami pay no heed to the fallen man and proceeded to go outside into the darkness.

"Malik…." Isis trailed off Rishid groaned as he got back upon his feet "I must find him…before the pharaoh" he began, walking outside. Isis looked to Shadi "I must do what I can to save my brother" she spoke to him now following Rishid, disappearing into the blanket of rain. Shadi remained silent at this.

"Shadi!" 

He turned in response of his name being called, to only see Anzu and the others running to him. "we heard about Malik…" Anzu spoke. Shadi remained silent at this "There is nothing we can do for him now…" he only spoke while receiving looks of confusion. "but, Malik just gotten out of the O.R. he isn't well enough to handle the strain!" Anzu exclaimed. Shadi didn't know what to say to the girl and her friends.

"Isis and Rishid are looking for him" he said. "What about Yuugi? We couldn't find him" Jou replied. "the pharaoh as well…." he trailed off. "We should also be out there looking for him" Anzu exclaimed.

"Do not" Shadi warned. 

"Why not? Malik is hurt and--"

"Do not, spare yourself the despair and betrayal" Shadi spoke before exiting the building. Jou, Anzu, and Ryou just remained there, unsure of what the mysterious Egyptian spoke of. "I don't care what he says, I'm going to look for him" she said beginning to head outside. Ryou grabbed her arm while her head turned to face him surprise. His expression was inscrutable.

"We'll all look" he said. She nodded and the three began to head out.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The rain strike against him as he walked in the dark lonely night, only his torment kept him company. His legs only walk taking him to only Ra knew where, as his body ached in pain and fatigue.

__

"YUUGI, JOUNOUCHI HELP ME!!!"

~I will make them all suffer~

~I want what is mine~

Do you like my gift to you?

He stopped momentarily looking around, he had no idea where he was nor did he care, every step, every breathe was so hard for him to take. From what he could make out, he was at a lake he stood still, breathing hard, while his hands clench to the gown shaking violently, his eyes wandered up to the sky as he look in the daze, rain drops hitting his face sliding down his skin. The memories kept replaying over and over, there was no escape and his strength weakening every moment while Marik's grew.

**__**

Malik….

Malik turn "Who said my name…" he thought looking around.

"Who's there…."

No answer.

He stiffened feeling a presence, he wasn't alone. Was it the Pharaoh? Had he already catch up to him? "Maybe it's nee-san and Rishid" he whispered. He scanned tiredly around the environment. He stop, was it a trick of his mind?

**__**

Malik…

A ghostly figure appeared from nowhere and Malik could only look in shock and bewilderment. The faded image began walking to him holding something within it's arms. it got closer to him he began to make out the figure to be a women dressed in a cloak. He stepped back involuntarily. The faded woman stopped, raising her head, gentle blue eyes look to him. Malik only stared.

"W-What do you want…?" he said taking another step back. The woman did not answer him but gave him a gentle smile. "Answer me!!" he spoke again, his voice raising. 

****

"I'm not surprise you don't remember me, I died before you could ever meet me"

Revelation struck him as his eyes widen. "No….it can't be…." he said out loud. The women only nodded at this.

"Mo…..ther….?"

__

"Malik!?!"

"Malik! Can you hear us!!"

"Malik!!"

"It can't be…." he continued. The women looked at him with solemn eyes **_"My child…."_**she began. "No, stay back!!" he snapped to her. He turned away "Damn you Marik, what mind trick is this!!" he spat to himself. 

**__**

"Malik…."

"Stop it…."

**__**

"How much have you suffered, I'm so sorry…"

Malik clench his fists, still refusing to believed that this was the actual spirit of his deceased mother. "Just go away…" he began.

"It wasn't your fault Malik"

"It was, all of it….." he spoke. He turned to her, tired eyes facing her. He was soaked to the bone, his hair plastered to his skull and skin. "I made so many…suffer…." he said. "Why can't it all end….?" he ask to her.

She remained silent at this.

"Why have you come here?' he ask again. She said nothing but only held the bundles of blankets in her arms 

**__**

"Malik….you do not have much longer….you must choose…."

He laughed suddenly a harsh laugh "Choose? How can I choose? Like I have a choice!" he spat. He looked to his hands "You must have seen everything I have ever done. Haven't you…?"

"Even when I murdered father with these hands, when I disgraced our family and turned back on everything…." he stopped looking up to her. "I…can't control him….anymore…" he said looking to her. "Tell me the truth, why have you come here, mother"

**__**

"I wanted you to see me" she said. She looked to the bundle in her arms, unwrapping some of the cloth off. She smiled to it **_"He has your eyes…"_** she began. Malik eyes widened "No…." he began now looking to the slumbering child. **_"We will be waiting for you, my son" _**she spoke.

"Wait…don't leave, please, not yet" he pleaded. She looked to him **_"I wish I could have been strong enough to have lived, to have comforted you in your sadness, shed your tears with my own, to feel your pain and loneliness in the darkness…."_**

Malik begin walking to her arms outreached in an attempt to embrace her but alas they only went through. **_"I'm so sorry" _**she said before fading out into nothingness. Malik only stood there dazed, and tears began to trail down.

"Please…don't leave me alone….I…don't want to die…alone….mother…." he slowly fell to his knees while his head slumped. All alone again, this feeling had always been there with him, but now it felt twice as worse. Muscles tightened as oncoming pain came back, fire rippled in his body and the throbbing of his veins echoed through him.

"I'm sorry…I can't do it anymore….."

****

To be continued in the last chapter

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

That's right, next chapter will FINALLY be the last chapter then the epilogue!! So sorry for long update but I had to stop everything for my finals ^^;;; damn you finals!! Anyways ;;;….

Well Many of you won't like how it'll end and many of you probably didn't like how this end but, there's always going to be a few sweet grapes that can be sour to some. I'm also sorry to make everyone OOC but seriously, I don't think Anzu be perky and friendly after being raped ppl! And I like making them human =P read and review ppl!!

fOX signing out!


	17. Redemption part one

Ahh, it is here, the final chapter!!! Well part one at least, since the file was so large I had to cut itin half so sorry but please enjoy part one of the final installment I would also like everyone for their support comments and opinions, as I said before the ending may not please some of you but this is angst after all. 

Dun't worry a epilogue will follow this.

OH I posted it up earlier but it came out full of errors sorry for the confusion -_-;;; I had to take it down and put half of it in another chappie…

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! .____. I suck at ending so this may not be very good but…enjoy…or at least try to -_-

Dun't own yu-gi-oh

Final chapter part one - Redemption 

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

As the rain fell, the night was silent while the melodic drops fell in beat and synch, a soothing melody to those asleep in the night. Isis called out, but received no answer, she looked around frantically "Malik!!" she called out again.

No answer.

"I have to find him….I must.." she thought to her self while a hand came up covering her eyes. Tears fell, "Why did this happen…why…?' she spoke to her self.

__

"Hurry up nee-san!!'

"Malik wait for me!"

"Hurry up, your so slow, hahah haha"

"Nee-san, I want to see the world! Please??"

"Neesan…nee-san…"

"Miss. Isis"

Isis broke out of her memories "Rishid…' she spoke. Rishid only shook his head "You didn't find him…" she spoke. "I am sorry" he answered to her. 

"We must keep looking Rishid" Isis said and resumed her pace. Rishid grabbed her arm while she turned giving him a questioning look "miss. Isis, you should return to the hospital, it is not healthy for you to stay out of the rain, allow me to continue the search for Malik-sama" he said. Isis shook her head "I can't go back….he needs me, I can't just leave him" she reply.

"Any sign of him yet?"

"No I haven't seen him or the others" 

"He couldn't have gone far.." Anzu spoke to herself. Jou looked up to the sky "Looks like the rain won't let up any time soon…" he remarked. "Lets split up" Ryou suggested. Anzu and Jou nodded "Good idea, we can cover more ground that way" Jou spoke and the three began to depart.

"Anzu"

Anzu turned to face Ryou "Please, be careful" he spoke to her. She only nodded, giving him an assuring smile. As the brunette disappeared Ryou remained as he change into Bakura The ring glistened against the rain his eyes in a deep thought.

"I know you're here, show yourself " His raspy voice echoed.

Shadi appeared before him "Tomb robber" he said. Bakura snorted and look to him "What is it" he snapped to him. Shadi blank eyes gave no emotion as he continued to look at Bakura "I need your aide, we have not much time left" he spoke. Bakura gave mocking smile "Why should I?" he began tracing the ring with his left index finger.

"I have no time for games, we must go with haste, Malik cannot control him no more"

Bakura's Smirk disappeared and was replaced with a scowl "What do you mean" he demanded. "Marik, he shall return" Shadi spoke. Bakura's eyes widened "what!? He was destroyed!!" Bakura exclaimed. Shadi shook his head at this.

"I am afraid not, and even then we could not banish him when Isis brought it to my attention" Shadi began to explain.

__

*Flash*

"It is true, he was not banished" Shadi exclaimed looking to Malik and the horrible condition he was, blood trickling from the sides of his face. "Please Shadi, help him" Isis pleaded. Shadi nodded "Yes, we must not allow a great evil like Marik to exist."

He motion Malik to lie on the floor. Rishid gently help Malik lay unto the ground while Shadi stood before the laying body. Murmuring an incantation a glow began to shine surrounding Malik until it burst and the eye of Horus was beneath Maliks body.

The murmuring began to grow louder as dark purple black fog began to appear engulfing the room with it's cold dead presence. Isis and Rishid only watched and prayed as the ritual continued. Shadi, deep in concentration, began to outstretch his arms towards Malik and the sign of Horus grew bright as purple black smoke and fog began to surround Malik.

Malik suddenly jerked. He began more jerking moments as more smoke began to surround him and the eyes glowed to a terrific golden glow penetrating through the deep smoke of the shadow realm. An faded silhouette began to appear and eye within it head; Marik's essence. Shadi opened his eyes meeting with Mariks "To the shadow you will reside, now and forever" he spoke and a bright flash engulfed everything in site.

The smoke cleared Shadi said nothing then his eyes widened "This cannot be!" he exclaimed. A dark cold chuckled echoed into the room "Fool, I am Malik, you can never destroy me" he chuckled grinning to Shadi with Malicious glee. Malik suddenly began to jerk violently. Malik!?" Isis called out rushing to him with. Rishid behind her. "Wait!" Shadi called out. It was too late they were there "Malik-sama.." Rishid began holding him up. Malik said nothing.

"Malik…?"

A chuckle escaped then laughter erupted from him. The two look on in a mixture of fear and fright" \

"Malik-sama" Rishid began.

"DIE!!!!"

"MALIK!!!"

Rishid slammed to the ground "Ma…lik sama" he choked out. Malik was no more,body taken over by Marik "Die…die…die…DIEEEEEEEEE!!" he yelled his lips in a wide smile, his eyes small and held .

"MALIK STOP IT PLEASE!!"

"DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

*Flash*

Shadi averted "magic could not destroy him, because he is a part of Malik" he said. Bakura looked at him distastefully a low grunt urging him discontinue with his tale "Isis, sought another tactic and took him to a psychiatric ward to help Malik with his ailment. For the longest tie he would revert to Malik and Marik for periods of time until he found the strength to contain him….but now….he can not do it" he finish. Bakura snorted at this "Then we kill him" he said matter of factly. 

Shadi scowled at him. "no need for that, no matter how you thirst for vengeance I conclude that one item wasn't enough but with combine power of many, we can seal the dark essence for good" he explained. Balura "tch"ed at this as he turned. "Why should I help you?" he spat. "If we do not find him first the pharaoh shall and he will surely destroy him" he said.

"So? For once the pharaoh has the right idea" he spoke resuming his pace. "Anzu" Shadi spoke. Bakura look to him "She is in grave danger, you will aide me unless you want to risk her life"

"Is that a threat Shadi!?" bakura growled.

//Bakura we should work with him//

\\ why should we!? I say the pharaoh has the right idea for once\\

// Bakura…Anzu won't be the only one in pain…so will Isis and Rishid…// he only said lightly, his dark remaining silent. After a few moment he growled and faced Shadi with annoyance. "Lets make this quick before I change my mind" He spoke with aggravation. Shadi nodded at this "Let us go…I sense he is diminishing"

~*~

"I…don't want to die alone….mother…" he spoke, alas he never received a reply back he was yet alone as melodic drips of water fylfot he heaven purifying everything.

__

Hehe….you didn't know your mother…

Malik gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry mother…I can't do it anymore…" he spoke again.

__

Maybe you should, it is my body after all.

"Shut-up…my body my life" he only breathed weakly. He heard his dark chuckle at this "YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER!!!" he snarled and a deep pain riveted through his entire being. He cried out in agony the shockwaves sending him onto his knees. "No….No….." he repeated grabbing his head as the pain built on itself.

__

SHUT-UP THIS IS MINE NOW!!

He let out a cry another pain shooting through him. He gritted his teeth "Neesan…Rishid…" he spoke as he slowly regain his reason to fight back.

"I…I…wont let you kill them" he panted harshly.

__

It's too late, first was Anzu...maybe Shizuka next? The mutts sister..?

"Shut-up…shut-up…"

__

No….I think ISIS!!!

At this, a deep rancor erupted through him as his eyes snapped open "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!!!" he screamed receiving the darks maniacal laughter. With a burst of angry strength he stood to the feet confused by fear, anger and pain he began to punch nothingness

"YOU COWARD FIGHT ME!! DAMN YOU!! DAMN YOU!!!"

__

I bet your sister feels so good…I want you to see her face as you take away her innocence…

He gritted his teeth hearing at this "No" he thought he wouldn't allow such a gruesome act to be inflicted upon one of the only people who ever meant something to him. "I WILL DIE BEFORE I ALLOW YOU TO NEAR NEESAN!!!" he yelled wildly.

__

It will be her blood on your hands soon.....whoops, I mean my hands

"SHUT-UP!!! SHUT-UP!!!"

He loved it how his light writhe in pain, anger, to see him suffer so much anguish, it brung lovely chills through his body as he weaken and he grew in power and control, but he was a sadistic one and was always tempted to string the prey like a cat does to a mouse. Playing with it-- not too harsh to kill it but tap it, little by little, as the mouse slowly lost a bit of it's life it's last thoughts of not wanting to die such a cruel death, to beg the feral predator to put him out of it's misery. But he, like the cat, cruel as it was playful would unheed it and continue it's play until he blew the final strike and the pathetic creature lied dead and he feasted.

Oh how he wanted to make his hikari feel the same pain, the same fear as the poor little mouse, while he, the feral sadist played, hitting him continually until he no longer took the beatings.

And fall before him.

He would become liberated from the mental prison from within Malik's mind and he would walk. The screams the cries of all who opposed him, especially the pharaoh would happen. He licked his lips his thought bringing back when he ravaged the girl, a small token to the pharaoh and to her as well. He heard all which occurred and brought joy to him. Especially the lost of the child, this drove her to the edge of suicide throwing what petty hopes of moving forward she had.

__

That wasn't only her child…

Marik was interrupted from his thoughts as he felt his hikari's presence "That…was…our child as well…." Malik spoke through gritted teeth the rain beating onto him. "THAT WAS YOUR CHILD ALSO WHO DIED!!!" he screamed.

Marik remained silent for a couple of moments before breaking into a grin "Do you think I care?" he said with no emotion in his voice.

"I hate you…so much…I hate you" was Maliks only reply, as he lost focus little, by little.

__

Hating yourself get you nowhere, now lets find your sister.

"What!?" he exclaimed and to his horror found his body began to move on his own, he was losing control! "no…I won't let you near her…" he spoke fighting desperately to regain control. He panted harshly "It's…getting so had to breathe…" he thought to himself not taking into account of his condition especially the physical wound so apparent in his chest.

__

I can't wait to taste her….to feel her…..to break her….

"I'll kill you….EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING MYSELF!!!" he yelled and with another surge of power his arms flailed for a second before reaching to his neck.

__

You don't have the balls pathetic light

His hands stop abruptly as a stronger force compelled them to lower much to Maliks own command until they rest peacefully beside his body.

"So hard to breathe…."

__

Just give in

"Hard to see…"

__

I've won

Malik breathed so hard it pained him as he slowly turned to face the lake. His eyes dimmed. It was over….like this? After the months of therapy, the strength to fight back…it came to this? How could life be so freaking unfair! To fight so much so long…bearing to pain while thinking of the hopes and loves of other which kept you going to only be defeated in the end…? He sighed to himself…alas this was Gods punishment bestowed upon him, redemption was beyond his reach now, and he had no choice to succumb to the devil within his soul and let walk free…such a pity of a boy who lived in the darkness only wanting to bathe in the light to have anger and jealousy within him grow to a entity which drove him to pits of insanity and hollow vengeance, but maybe, it was to be this way…he turned his back on his family his duties….and committed irreparable acts, perhaps he deserved the punishment upon him.

The darkness…his child that he himself created clawed through all to become free and he would be trapped.

"Is this….my choice…..mother….?" he spoke. Again, he received no answer and he could do no more but reflect upon his life, his childhood, his sins and attempted redemption and lastly both an unrequited friendship and love…

"Anzu…"

This brought a deep pain to him such a hypocrite was he but then again….all humans where hypocrites in one way or another. The increasing pain momentarily stopped his thoughts but he continued.

All he had was his thoughts….reflections until he would be no more.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

//Yami…///

\\ …. \\

/// Yami, I know you can hear me//

\\ ….What is it…? \\

Yuugi remained silent for a few moments before regaining strength to continue his conversation with his darkness. "Yami…can you really destroy him…?" he asked hesitantly. Yami gave no reply.

// Yami….Malik was innocent in all of this…you know that….//

\\ I know but…Anzu….she did not deserve to have such pain inflicted upon her…it was because of us that she paid a horrible price….\\

Yuugi's eyes averted as his heart wrench at the very thought, becoming more plague by the thought of not being able to help one his oldest and dearest friends. Yami 's hand clench into a tight ball "Marik" he thought and another anger seethed through him. His anger renewed and pace resumed with more vigor. \\Yami…\\ Yuugi began again. He sighed to himself sadly he wanted Marik to be stopped but also what about Malik? The thoughts of when he came before him to the game shop surfaced through his mind replaying….

*_FLASH*_

"Welcome to the game shop how can I--" Yuugi stop suddenly his normally wide eyes growing wider. The rest too came into a state of shock seeing the new arrival before them but interrupted but a growl of an angry cry of one Jounochi Katsuya.

"You bastard! You have a lot of nerve showing you're face here again" Jounouchi barked. It took the combined forces of Honda and Otogi to keep him at bay while yuugi remain in calm demeanor that was when he noticed the Egyptian was not alone.

"Anzu…Ryou…Isis…" he began.

__

Malik looked to his sister. Isis nodded her head in support while anzu looked at him supporting. He nodded back and turned to face those who he taunted and inflicted pain being meet by angered eyes.

"I have come….to say my regrets and apologized for what I have done" he began being met with a distasteful spat from some in the shop. He let it pass and continued. "For all I have done…there isn't enough apology I can say to change what I did…my influence of a dark force is a petty excuse of my actions but…I have come to repent and seek redemption of my deeds" he continued.

He look up to face them one by one. Jounouchi….best friend of the pharaoh who he used to against Yuugi forcing the two fraternal brothers to fight against each other, resulting in the near death of both, his eyes then laid onto Shizuka his sister who, thanks to darker half caused so much suffering when she witness the fall of her older brother after his dark killed him with Ra. Then Mai Kujaku…Mariks first victim who forego the torture of a yami no game and almost didn't make it. His eyes scan the other's and finally lavender rested upon purple eyes; the vessel and the pharaoh himself.

Neither Yuugi nor any spoke, as silence conquered and smothered the atmosphere. Eating what left of his pride he bowed to his knees "….I do not deserve your forgiveness….but…I'm sorry to all of you…." he spoke.

Jounouchi only turned his back saying nothing while Honda snorted "Don't think I'll forgive you anytime soon" Honda spat looking at him hatefully while the others kept the anger to themselves. Malik finally rose to his feet "I understand" he said softly. Yuugi said nothing but look to the boy "He really means it.." he thought to himself.

*FLASH*

// Yami…what Malik spoke is true…he wanted repentance…redemption…//

\\ ….\\

// You know it's true Yami…//

\\ Yuugi…you know that you and I are a part of each other as Malik and Marik are one and the same \\

  
// I know but there must be another way to save Malik….I feel sorry for him….for his sister….they tried so hard to look away from the past and make good….//

Yami remained silent a mental argument within. Was there a chance of salvating the fallen man? Could there be a way of freeing the tortured soul from the curse? Yuugi's words shook and left the great Pharaoh with second thoughts…but he knew that sometimes…not all innocents could be saved and they would have to pay the ultimate price for the greater good.

"Ra….give me guidance" he whispered again.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Part one end, part two will be posted tomorrow after more revising ^^ RnR please

Y.V.


	18. Redemption part two

Part TWO of the final chappie enjoy peeps ^-^

Part Two-Redemption

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Malik" Anzu called out, yet receiving no answer to her call. She tried once more and the same result proven itself yet again. The rain continue to beat down upon her, she would not give up, her friend needed her. She looked around not seeing any of her friends. "MA--" she began but she was cut off when she lost her footing and fell off a hill top hitting the ground with a thud, dirtying her clothes with mud. She muttered an ow in pain.

__

"Look at the lake Anzu. You see water right?"

"Yes…."

"What…" Anzu thought suddenly reliving the one conversation she had with Kaiba of her dreams.

I do not. I see a balance to everything, a contradiction, water gives us life. Yet, the very same thing that helps us live can kill us, isn't that interesting?"

"The lake…." Anzu eyes widen. "Could Malik be at the lake!?" she thought to herself. She stood up and began to run to the destination which would hold her fate and Malik's unbeknownst to her. Her breaths echoed throughout the surroundings as her pace never lagged. Her eye's lit up in hope as she saw the cascading waters come into view. She burst to it, stopping to take breaths of rest. She looked to her surroundings, scouring any sign of him. Her eyes stopped on a figure just solemnly standing, looking out into the waters.

"Malik…." she thought with relief as she began walking to him. "Malik" she began. She received no answer from the figure who still looked upon the lake. "Malik, we have to go back to the hospital, you not healed it's dangerous!" she continued.

No answer.

She made a face. "Malik…?" she ask a sudden fear enveloping within. He made no movement. "Malik….?" she spoke again. She heard a soft chuckle escape from him as she took a step back the fear growing within. After indeterminable moments the figure finally turned. "Malik….what's wrong…?" she ask fear evident in her voice.

He only smiled at her "Malik…?" he finally spoke. Anzu eyes widen. "Malik isn't here anymore" he spoke facing her. She took another step back "No…" she thought it couldn't be. "No…" she spoke stepping back. 

Malik only laughed at this " That's right it's me" he spoke eyes insane gleam. Anzu felt the strength left her as she was left paralyze only able to look. Marik chuckled as he took small steps towards her, enjoying every moment to see her in fear of him. He licked his lips "I was going to fuck Isis but I guess a second fuck with you will be good enough" he spoke. Anzu's eyes widened.

"W-What do you mean….?" she spoke.

Marik laughed at this "Oh my sweet girl you do not remember….?" he spoke his arm thrusting suddenly his fingers grabbing around her neck, pulling harshly to him. Anzu gasp, unable to look away from the lifeless orbs.

"It was me" he said to her. Anzu paled. Marik smirked at her "Yes, we were the ones, who ravaged your sweet innocence" he spoke again. Anzu heart stopped, the truth…..the truth finally revealed itself to her…like this. Marik took her dilemma with glee "Yes, that bastard of a pharaoh thought he killed me" he spat, his eye's never taking off from hers.

"I am Malik like he is me, I can never die. I was merely….detain temporarily but not for long" he began to explained. "How I want to make that pharaoh suffer for all he has put me through…him and his little whores of friends." 

"The best way to hurt him was through his heart and what better way than to shattered his little whore" he spoke maliciously. Anzu only stood there frozen paralyzed all this time it was him how…….why….

"Of course, my little weakling of a hikari tried to stop me peh….he even PLEADED to save the likes of YOU" he spat disdainfully. He began to chuckle at this.

"It felt so nice to control his body and make him SEE to do what he was doing to you" he laughed.. "To hear his pathetic pleads as I made him ravage you my dear"

"I must take all the credit, Malik is only a empty husk from which I emerge from" he finished. "now, I am free again, that little boy has given up on everything, his life, his family, everything, it was only a matter of time before I took control again."

Tears streamed down her face overwhelm with everything she heard, she learned in the past moments, she didn't know what to do. Marik chuckled " Shattered…you nothing but shattered, it's so amusing to see you pathetic mortals to try to overcome such hardships, so pathetic….redemption…..to over come to walk forward, the only thing that humans are destine to do is die and rot in the ground while they kill each other" he said before tightening his fingers around her neck.

"Now that I'm free again, I will torture and kill that fucking pharaoh and his friends, I guess I'll start with you…"

Anzu gasped for air frantically trying to wrestle the hand off her neck but alas even with his current condition his strength easily overpowered hers. Marik grinned he wanted to fuck Isis and kill anyone else but she would just fine. His free hand began to trial down her body. Feeling this, Anzu jolted.

"No…no…not again…." she thought frantically. The flashback coming back so clear seeing the face who did it 

"No…..no….."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed and begin thrashing about, trying anything to escape from his grip. Marik growled at this "SHUT-UP!!!" he snarled and slapping her across the face but it did not silence her as she thrash and fought like a wild animal. He tighten his grip around her while the lack of air force her attacks to weaken as her hands try to pull off his own her eye's getting tired.

"Ma……lik…."

"He's given up"

"Ma….lik….."

"Shut-up and I might let you live longer" he spoke taking advantage of his current position. Anzu closed her eyes. Marik only grinned he stopped momentarily, letting out a cry before being flung away from her hitting the ground. Anzu opened her eyes slowly her head turned slightly as she slowly regained her breathes. "Ya….mi…." she spoke see the tri colored hair pharaoh. He ran to her "Anzu, are you all right!?" he spoke with concerned. She manage a weak nod. His face soften for a moment before it harden as he turned to face the chuckling figure, picking himself up from the ground.

"Pharaoh…" Marik spat looking at him insanely. Yami said nothing as his eyes burn with a fiery hatred unleashed. "This is my fault….." he spoke. Anzu looked to him. "I should have made sure to destroy you…..but because of my mistake….Anzu paid the ultimate price" he said while his fist clench the shadow covering his eyes.

"Not again….I will make sure that my friends will not suffer for my fault!!" he snarled looking up the eye appearing upon his forehead and Marik was flung again hitting the ground. Yami began to walk to him showing no emotion "I will not make the same mistake!!" he bellowed the eye glowing brighter as Marik hit the ground again.

"Yami…." Anzu began. He paid no heed to her "I realized that Malik was only a victim in this but…like I, you are a part of him, you can never truly die unless the other does also" he said and her eyes widened.

//Wait Yami….there has to be another way//

\\ I'm afraid not Yuugi….\\

//But Yami…..//

\\ I'm sorry Yuugi…I truly wished their was…\\

The puzzle began to glow and the pharaoh outstretched his hand while Marik struggled to get up coughing up blood due to his weaken physical state.

"MY PHARAOH WAIT!!"

His eyes widen as Isis dashed and out; herself before him. 

Yami scowled "Isis, get out of the way" he spoke trying to keep his composure. Isis shook her head as she stood in front of Marik "I will not!" she exclaimed. Her arms outstretched, shielding her brother from more harm she refused to lose any more of her family, her only family if it even meant going against her beloved pharaoh so be it. "I will not warn you again Isis" he spoke.

"Please my pharaoh there must be a way!!" she pleaded. "Isis, you're brother is no more" Yami spoke. Isis look at him in disbelief. "Step away from him…..now" Yami said again.

"NO!! MY PHARAOH PLEASE SPARE MY BROTHER!!" She cried clenching her eyes "I know….that he could not be banished…but…but…still there must be a way to bring him back…" She pleaded while streams of tears fell down her face.

"ISIS LOOK OUT!!" Anzu screamed. She gasped as she felt a cold sharp metal against her neck "Isis!?" Yami called out. Marik only chuckled as he held Isis at knife point with the Millennium rod. "Malik….I know you're in there…." Isis began. Marik chuckled "I'm afraid not Isis, your brother has given up" he spoke pressing the blade into her tighter.

"Marik let her go!" Yami demanded. He only chuckled at this "Or what? Do you think I care!? I must fulfill my promise to Malik" he said with a sadistic look.

"He must take her innocence and see her broken like your whore" he exclaimed maniacally. "WAKE UP MALIK PLEASE!!!" Isis screamed. "SHUT UP BITCH!!" Marik snarled grabbing a hand full of hair pulling it as she let out a cry.

"MARIK!!!" Yami exclaimed becoming more angered. 

__

Neesan…..

"Where shall we start " he spoke sadistically giving Isis a perverse look. "Malik…" she only whispered. "Poor Isis, you've never given up on him and in the end, look at the result" Marik mocked laughing. Yami cursed under his breath. The whole time Anzu remain frozen "Why…..can't I do something…anything…." she thought to herself frustrated.

"Why….?"

"Malik-sama…."

Marik eyes darted at the voice and his grin turned into a scowl "Rishid…" he growled with malice, tightening his grip around Isis. "Rishid only looked with solemn eyes "Malik-sama…I'm sorry that I failed you…once again…" he spoke. "Rishid!" Isis called out. Rishid began to walk but abruptly stop.

"STAY BACK OR I SWEAR I WILL SLASH HER THROAT OPEN!!" Marik snarled pressing the blade into Isis's neck making it bleed slightly. "Malik-sama, you must come back to us, you once fought for freedom against the darkness, you can do it again" he pleaded.

"Hehehe…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Marik laughed insanely. "When will you morons learn!" he spat. Cackling before he continued "Malik will never come back, he's given up! "

"Malik-sama" Rishid began again. "URUSEI!!!" he bellowed aiming the rod at Rishid the eerie glow appearing and the fore gripped onto Rishid slamming onto the ground. "RISHID!" Isis yelled. Rishid groaned but picked himself up "Malik-sama….don't…" he cut off when the force yet again flung him to the ground.

Yami cursed under his breathe he couldn't do anything as long as Marik held Isis in hostage…nothing. "Kisama" he cursed to himself. Anzu couldn't move the realization still drained the strength from her as all along the one near was the one who did it.

"No…not him…" she whispered. She clenched her eyes, she was at a loss she did not know what to do, Isis was in Danger as well as Malik and Rishid…"What do I do…?..Please….give me an answer….." she ask to herself.

__

~…it's how you move forward determines the person you become….If I had been more strong against Gozaburo, perhaps I wouldn't have turned out the way I am in reality yet, I still move forward for my sake and Mokubas.~

His words echoed through her yet again. 

_"I have to find my way to move forward?"_

__

"Yes, how you do it, determines if you truly have the strength, but remember, you're not alone" 

The sage advice of strength repeating throughout her as slowly, she began to pick herself up from the ground. "Anzu…?" Yami spoke seeing her and her figure trembling. 

"Malik….."

All turned to look at her, her head still down as the trembling continued. "Malik…I know….I know you're in there…." she spoke.

Marik looked at her "Are you stupid!?! He's given up nothing will never bring him back!?!" he exclaimed.

She shook her head "No….I refuse to believe that…" she spoke again looking up to him. Marik scowled at her "Malik…..fight…..please…." she pleaded. "Anzu…" Isis whispered. Marik growled at this "you stupid women how foolish you are to help the one who took away your innocence!" he spat. Anzu froze at this "No…." she whispered softly. 

"What!?" he snapped at her. "It must be hard…." she began. Marik looked at her "To be born in hatred…only knowing hatred….that is why you exist…." she said. "You must be so sad….so sad that you can't even feel it and it becomes anger once again…" 

"Malik…..you're the only one who can…save Isis, you must fight back…." Anzu continued.

__

Neesann…..Anzu….

"Malik….you fought so long for redemption…..don't let him take it away…."

"Shut-up"

"Please Malik….you can't let it end this way….."

"Shut-up bitch shut-up!!" Marik yelled his eye twitching. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!!!!" he exclaimed his angered voice echoing around them. Anzu remained silent for a moment "You're right….I can only imagine…" she said in a whispered. Her head raised "But…."

"Despite what you have done to me….I feel sad for you….it must be so horrible…..to be born from hate and only feel hate…"

"What…"

"You never ask to exist…didn't you….." Anzu continued. Marik growled more "How dare she….what does she know about pain and suffering" he thought maliciously. "You were born , only to be an embodiment of rage…"

__

"Anzu…."Malik thought. He was listening to her words as his head raised from his knees of the fetal position he was in. He could hear her….hear Isis and Rishid….yet why was she trying to help? Even when she found out it was him and Marik who took her innocence

__

"Why…Why are you doing this…..?"

"Anzu…" Yuugi thought, indeed she had hit a sensitive spot. "Who was there….when you were in pain….? Who was there when you needed to cry….alone…." she continued. Malik froze as the truth of it all dawn closer.

"I….was trapped in darkness, I lost all sight and fell into a void of despair and hopelessness….." she began. All locked her eyes unto her. "I wanted to end it all but….I couldn't….my friends wouldn't allow it, my loved ones, despite all the nightmares the memories….the pain…I couldn't give in…I realize now that before I have made….stupid decisions…. People may see a reason behind them yet, they were still foolish….but because people refuse to give up on me….I began to walk again to leave behind the pain…."

"I was weak…."

"Demo….you're not alone Malik….we're…all here for you…..because…..it's how you move forward determines the person you become"

A gasp escaped from him as his eyes widen at this Malik only remained in shock silence and revelation.

"I"VE HEARD ENOUGH OF THIS!!!" Marik growled raising the rod . "NO!!!" Yami called out the eye glowing but immediately stop at Mariks cry of surprise. His arm would not respond to his command as it stopped in the middle of it's attack trembling feverishly.

"No…that's enough…"

"It's already over"

"No…I will not give in…"

"SHUT-UP!!! IT'S OVER!!"

"NO!!! I WILL NOT LET PEOPLE SUFFER FOR MY SINS!!!!" Malik cried out and a scream erupted from Marik. In a fit of pain, Marik pushed Isis away from her, clasping his head. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" Malik screamed. His body shook violently following by cries of pain. "MALIK!!" Isis cried out.

"MALIK-SAMA!!!"

"YOU FOOL!!!"

"I WON'T LET IT END LIKE THIS!!! MY BODY MY LIFE!!!!" 

A screamed shattered the skies and the rain slowly came to a stop. "Malik!" Isis called out looking to the still form. "Isis….Rishid…get away…" Malik spoke weakly as he now had control of part of his body while Marik still had control of the other half.

Isis shook her head "NO THERE CAN STILL BE A WAY" she pleaded. "Fool, only a matter of time before I take control again" Marik taunted . Malik grimaced for Marik was right Malik has been through too much to keep control.

"He looked up to the pharaoh "Pharaoh….do it…" he spoke. Yami's eyes widen along with the other. "Wait!" a voice called out. Anzu turned to see two figures walking ahead of them "Bakura….Shadii" she spoke bewildered. "Hurry tomb robber" Shadi said.

"Don't order me around" Bakura growled.

The two surround him. Mariks side growled "What are you doing" he demanded. Both said nothing but allowed the items they held glow as light painted itself around Malik and streams began to come upwards, taking Malik with them in midair. "My Pharaoh!! Hurry we can still save him!!" Shaddi pleaded. Yami remained silent "Yami…" Anzu spoke.

// Let's go Yami//

\\ Hai \\

The great pharaoh joined also as the puzzle glowed, adding more light and power to dispel the darkness within Malik. Both halves emitted a cry of pain as the mystical forces attempted to tear the two apart. Shaddi's eyes widen as a dark aura emitted from the body engulfing the light of the items "Impossible why isn't it working" he exclaimed. "Malik!!" Isis screamed. "Malik-sama hang on!!" Rishid shouted, witnessing the dark aura combating desperately, trying to remain control of his master.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"This cannot be!!! With power of three items he still does not die!? WHY!!"

Yami clenched his teeth urging more power to his bidding as more golden rays erupted, surrounding the boy and painting the skies golden, while the dark force combated with them. Anzu, Isis and Rishid could only watch in anxiety as Malik went through the nine gates of hell from the transition. Mariks side emitted a raging laughter "SEE IF YOU CAN KILL ME!!!" he chanted manically the dark force glowing along with the rod.

Shaddi eyes opened "NO!!!" he yelled. Bakura let out a curse also "Shit!" Yami grimaced seeing the force within Malik began to covered the light with it's darkness. "If…if we do not destroy him now the power of darkness within will manifest!" Shaddi called out.

"Malik…."Anzu whispered.

Malik had no idea how long he was suspended in midair….how long the screaming of him and his dark continued but the words of Yami echoed to him. 

__

"Like I, you are a part of him, you can never truly die unless the other does also…"

"We…we are one in the same…." Malik thought. Despite the items great power it was no match of the flawless truth; Marik was and will always be a part of him until death. His eyes opened, looking down seeing the pained faces of his family Isis…Rishid…Anzu…."No matter what…they will always be in danger…as long as I remain…" he thought. His eyes trailed to his arm then seeing the millennium rod now transformed into the blade…the same weapon responsible of the murder of his father. He knew what he had to do…it was the only way, this would be his redemption and final penance to those he made suffer.

"Isis….Rishid….I'm sorry…" he spoke and with all of his might, raised the millennium rod high over his head. All became silent to Malik, the screams of protest from his dark…the pleads and screams of Isis and Rishid and the cries of Anzu were deaf to him as the weapon came down only to be stopped. He growled when he felt Marik holding him back, as he fought back with a rising force and might.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU FOOL!!" Marik screamed. Malik gritted his teeth "TAKING YOU TO HELL WITH ME!!!" he bellowed and with a scream of fury, the blade hit his mark this time, a swift stab to the vital organ of his being of his life, his heart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Isis screamed. Through river of tears Malik smiled as the rod too began to glow "I'm sorry…minna….it's the only way…." he whispered the light enveloping around him and he felt the darkness fade from him and felt the warmth of the light, the warmth of a new day as the sun slowly rose from the depths of it's slumber from the shadows, bringing it the beautiful warmth that he first experience when he, a innocent of child of ten, and to experience it yet again before eternal slumber.

"Mother…I chose love…" he whispered again and everything became a glorious white light.

The power of infinity twilight stopped as the golden aura surrounded and burst, smothering the growing darkness until a golden aura of light and shimmer surrounded his body, slowly bringing him down back to the cold wet earth. All were silent looking to the deceased boy. Isis slowly walked to him collapsing suddenly and crying on his abdomen while Rishid fell to the ground punching the ground wildly screaming the name of the boy who he swore to protect till the day of end. The pang of guilt and regret painted upon the three item wielders who were ultimately defeated.

Anzu too cried for his death unable to see clearly. "It's not fair!!" Isis screamed. "Why…WHY!!!! He fought so hard to change to repent WHY RA WHY!?!?!" she demanded but no answer came. All remain silent not even noticing the arrival of the others, they too stop and were silent to pay respects, despite the earlier grudges. Only the cries of Isis emitted all around the beautiful lake.

Shadii remained silent. "Shadii…" Yami began. "My Pharaoh" he replied.

"Malik…..he truly wanted to repent and receive salvation…..didn't he…." Yami ask. Shadi only nodded "But….for one as tortured as he I guess…."

"No…." Shadi interrupted. Yami looked to him "To those who truly wish and want redemption there is a second chance…." he continued. Anzu finally found the courage to walk towards the body of the Egyptian and look upon him. Even in death he could not rest, the boy had a solemn look upon him. "Malik…" she only whispered.

The suns rays shone upon them blanketing them all with warmth and promise of a new day, even if those unfortunate would never to see it again.

"There is a way…to bring him back…."

All look to Shaddi "How…he's dead…" Isis spoke before giving in to sobs once more. "True…he is gone from this world now but his soul has been set free yet….I sense it's undenying want to live within this world…rebirth"

"What do you mean…?"

"Malik can be reborn as a child…to start life all over again" Yami explained. "But" he stop and look to Anzu "It is your choice Anzu…" he finished. Anzu looked to him "What?" she ask. Shadii looked to her "Since you were the one that his darkness committed the crime to, you can either choose clemency of his soul, or vengeance, it is up to you…" Shaddi spoke. At this Isis froze "Anzu…I want my brother to live but…..I will understand about your feelings of it because…" she couldn't bring her self to say it.

Anzu stood there in pensive silence, the months replaying through her mind. The hardships and trials brought to her, and one by one, she overcame them, she moved forward picking up the pieces little by little through her friends her dreams, by holding unto the trauma of it she was only hurting herself. She found out the identity of the rapist but he was gone now, never to walk again in this world or plane, because the one innocent in all of this gave his life to stop it's.

She closed her eyes for a moment opening them and looking to Malik. Everyone waited for her answer. Her eyes look to them, clear crystalline blue, no longer the dullness in them, they have disappeared. 

_ ****_

~..…it's how you move forward, determines the person you become….~

Part two redemption end

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

DON'T KILL ME!!! I know I suck at endings but wait!! Read the epilogue bye bye!!

****

fOX


	19. Epilogue Sky So Blue

And to conclude this I bring you the epilogue!!

Epilogue- Sky So Blue

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Anzu wait up"

Anzu turned around seeing Ryou running up to her. "Hey Ryou" she called back happily. He nodded back "Am I late?" he ask. She shook her head "Of course not but…wish I was…." she replied nervously. Ryou gave her a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, you'll do fine" he encouraged as they walked into the building where the large crowd awaited her. She gulped while Ryou gave her a light kiss on her cheek "Will be here" he spoke while his dark in spirit form only snorted in response as her other friends waved to her, holding billboards of "Anzu rocks" and "we love Anzu" displayed on them.

As she took her place upon the stage her body moved and danced to the music becoming one with it while the cheers of people and her friends cheered her on. Through her dance the last four years replayed through her mind. She indeed came a long way ever since the incident but it felt like a dream, she had overcome the nightmare, and was able to move forward to the future. As the music accelerated she moved aggressively preparing her body for the outstanding finale as she set off her signature dance steps and the crowd roared wildly.

She bowed panting while a genial smile pasted on her face. She let out a cry while Jounouchi and Honda lifted her on their shoulders, parading her around the building. She laughed with the others and was let down after a good twenty minutes. Her love embraced her from behind and a sigh escaped from her.

"You were wonderful"

"Thank you" she spoke back. Isis and Rishid went back to Egypt after it and weren't heard from ever since and Ryou and she began an deep relationship, with Bakura along for the ride of course. "We've gone a long ways haven't we?" Yuugi spoke from behind.

"You can say that again" Jounouchi agreed. Anzu nodded in agreement "But…we all here fore each other like we're all here for you" Ryou spoke. Anzu felt her eye's water "Oh you guys…" she began and noticed someone spying on them.

"Hello" she spoke. The young child look around before realizing she was talking to her. He came up to her with his head bowed while the other look at him strangely. The boy had dark skin with blond locks crowning his scalp. He took a deep breathe and raised his hand holding a flower. Anzu smiled at him taking it "You're so sweet, thank you" she said. The boy blushed refusing to look at her embarrassed.

"I….saw you dance…." he finally replied. Her smiled grew "Thank you, what's you name?" she ask. The boy looked up as gorgeous lavender eyes brim full of light "Maliku" he chirped. Before the conversation could continue a voice calling for him came.

"Oh, big sister is calling me, I have to go now" Maliku said quickly. He waved them good bye before running to the woman nearby.

"Maliku stay near"

"Sorry Sis, where's Uncle Rishid?"

"He's getting us some ice-cream"

"YAY!!!"

"So lets go"

As the group watch the two chat happily the older woman stop and looked to them a smile broke unto her features until she was being pulled away by her little brother.

"Hey was that…?"

"It couldn't be…could it?"

"Anzu…was it…?" Ryou asked. Anzu only looked to the clear blue skies above.

"What do you think?"

Shattered end.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

WOOOOOT it ish finally over PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! *hides* I guess it ended for the better *shrugs* I like to thank everyone who supported this ficcy hear, it really made the difference I just hope that this was a help to someone out there. If you don't want to read the AN just skip and leave an review if not enjoy while I unravel the many confusing things in shattered.

Ok originally the rapist was going to be….._ bandit keith…..but I guess it didn't turn out that way. Ah yes as for the rain that was a symbol of cleanliness, purification and also concealment ^^ as for the dreams they all had well, dream are strange that way. As for seto's part? Well he was like a wise sage I guess or if may put it perhaps the big guy himself in the form of seto kaiba Oo;;;;… who knows except that he help Anzu through it as well as everyone else in the end. 

Ok I was REALLY stuck on the ending I had three alternative endings for it. one being Malik and Anzu getting together but that would only work if bandit Keith was the one who raped her -_-;;; the other of him dying….and dying and this one of him being reborn. Ok I can understand if people disagree about Anzu's choice but you know what! I think Anzu is a very strong girl who can overcome everything and anything with a little help of her friends of course, she is great role model I think, so this is why I wanted to end it like that….sometimes the world isn't pretty as we like to see it, riddling us with hardships and ugliness it's easy for someone to give in to it all and give up. I may not know a lot of things but I do know that sometimes even though we may not exist or know we exist we need support of each other, whether it may come in many forms I guess it came as fan fiction for me ^^;; oh my I'm rambling so I better stop now….^^;; 

Now before we permanently leave this story I would like to leave a few words to you.

__

Never give up no matter tough it gets because even though you may think you're alone you not because I'm pretty sure there someone else out there thinking exactly the same!!

As Seto Kaiba says " it how you move forward determines the person you become!!" And from him I guess we can see as well from Anzu!

I hope you enjoyed this fiction but I hope that it will help someone out there someway….I really do, so please leave your reviews/flames ^^;;;;

And a special thank you to My brother Formerly known as Spirit of the Ring now Damaged roses who help me out flesh out the first half of the story, to Umiko Morimoto for leaving excellent opinions which gave me so many perspectives to look from, Tea fan for input also, Mei-Yuan for her suggestions, they also help how to flesh out the ending and…RABIDMOOSE!?!?!?! Yeah you heard it! If it weren't for his *ahem* reviews I wouldn't have seen the story from another angle ^^; Thanks Moose-chan!!

;; hopefully he won't flame me for the result but bleah it's already been done! And a special thanks to all who reviewed and made this story as successful as it was.

As for Sequels???? Eh I dun't think so I think I put everyone through enough hell as it is so I'll let them at rest ^^

Bye and thanks

Maliku (aka Malik): *waves* bye bye everyone! ^__^

fOX-SPIRIT


End file.
